


Unqualified

by lady_meatball



Series: Unqualified [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans (Actor) RPF
Genre: Biting, Caught, Chris Evans/OC pairing, Dom Chris Evans, Domestic!Evans, Drinking, F/M, First Date, First Time, Flirting, French Kissing, Gen, Grinding, Groping, K C & the Sunshine Band, K&C, Kissing, Language, Making Out, Masturbation in Bathroom, Morning After, Morning Sex, Podcast setting, Protected Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking, Teasing, Touching, Unqualified series, mini golf, talk of sex and sexual activities, unprotected sex, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 71,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_meatball/pseuds/lady_meatball
Summary: After his last appearance on his friends podcast earlier in the year, Chris Evans is a little hesitant to make another go of it, but when Anna Faris decides to play matchmaker, there's really no stopping her...especially when she spends all summer harassing him to meet the makeup artist she befriended in Las Vegas over Memorial Day weekend for a Girl's trip.After the fiasco of what happened last time, what's the worst that can happen? He'll slip and say something regrettable? Stick his foot in his mouth have to apologize to the world? Well, he wasn't counting on falling for the other guest star, that's for sure!Based off of a prompt from TSRCE tumblr-Imagine being a guest on Anna Faris' podcast with Chris Evans and there being intense and instant chemistry between you both. This is the very beginning of K&C's story!





	1. Unqualified Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This installment is in Katie's (OC) Point of View. The next installment (Part 1.1) will be Chris' Point of View of this chapter.

Walking up the the front door of Anna and Chris’ house, I hitched my purse back up high on my shoulder, trying to not drop the armful of goods I held pressed to my body-a large bottle of Captain Morgan light rum, the fixings for mojito’s, a bag of presents for Jack, and a container of confetti chocolate chip cookies for Pratt.  It was weird, their adorable family had blown into my life like a tsunami a few months before when a friend of a friend in the makeup industry had passed my name along to Anna’s people while she had come to Las Vegas for a friends bachelorette party; now, here I was about to partake in an episode of her podcast after an incredibly fun week of bonding with the tiny blonde firecracker earlier in the year.  

Pressing the doorbell, I fidgeted; the sound of footsteps padding to the door got louder. The lock turned, her bubbling smile peeked through the gap as she opened the door, exclaiming her happiness at seeing me.  
  
“Hey!  Oh my gosh, Katie, I’m so glad you’re here!  How was your drive in from Vegas?” she asked, rushing to give me a hug.  "Now that you’re here, we’re just waiting on one other person before we start!“  Looking at the items in my arms, she grabbed the cookies and gift bag waving me inside.  She led me to the kitchen; setting stuff on the counter, she pointed to the bottle of rum; "I like were this is headed, you’re a blast when you drink rum!” she grinned, pointing ‘finger guns’ at me with a dramatic wink.  "Make yourself at home, get those mojito’s going! Evans should be here in a couple of minutes, then we’ll start.“  
  
"Beg y'pardon?” I asked, shaking my head as I started unbagging fresh mint, limes, and a couple of mixers.  
  
“Chris Evans.  He’s my other guest…” she mischievously smiled.  While she had been in Las Vegas, after the first night her group had needed my services and invited me along to join the fun, she insisted I hang out the rest of the nights after getting the girls made up.  On one of those nights, after a few too many shots of Malibu at a male strip revue, I may or may not have mentioned I thought he was the sexiest of all her co-stars before the need to climb up on the bar and dance Coyote Ugly style; his name got brought up again, after a couple more shots, and I had apparently mentioned that if given the chance, I would 'climb him like a tree in a heartbeat’, or so I had been told the following afternoon when I showed up to work my magic.   
  
“Ah shiiiiiit.” I cursed; she giggled, pulling a cutting board and knife out for me to start cutting the limes.  "I thought we were friends!“ I laughed loudly.  
  
"We are!  This just means tonight is gonna be especially hilarious for me…he’s not gonna know what hit him once we get enough rum in you!”  
  
Thirty minutes later, the sound of masculine laughter headed towards the kitchen signaled Chris had arrived.  I was leaning back against the marble counter top, working on my second drink, talking to Sim when the Chris’ walked in; Pratt was rockin’ a t-shirt and sweat pants while Evans looked like walking talking sex in well worn jeans, a faded Beatles t-shirt under a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a Boston Red Sox cap on backwards and a scuffed pair of Converse.  Anna walked over to give her old friend a hug; pulling him over to the kitchen island, she introduced us.  
  
“Chris, this is Katie.  She’s the other guest tonight.” she smiled, her head traveling back and forth between us.  Chris smiled, extending his hand to me.  I shifted my drink to my left hand, slipping my right hand into his larger grip; a jolt shot up my arm at the connection.  I caught his eyes traveling my body, checking out the ample cleavage in the skin tight white tank top I wore under the sheer oversized kimono top before traveling down my body to find long tanned legs emerging from distressed cut off shorts ending in white low top Chuck Taylor’s.    
  
“Hi.” Chris said, voice low. “So you’re the one I’ve been hearing about…” he added, his flirtatious smirk was followed by a wink.  Glancing at Anna, I blushed.  
  
“Only good things I hope!” I chuckled, looking back at him, biting my lip as I batted my eyes. Chris licked his lips, nodding.  
  
“Very good things…” he responded, his flirty eyebrow lift making me blush. 

* * *

  
“ _This is Unqualified with Anna Farris, and tonight…well, tonight is going to be a very interesting night._ ” she giggled, rubbing her hands together.  " _The friend I met in Vegas, the one I told you guys about in the episode about my friend’s bachelorette party, my make up guru, Katie Amerio is joining us, and my darling friend, Chris Evans is here, graciously taking time from his 'busy schedule’ to have some fun._ “ Anna said, throwing a sarcastic tone at Chris.  ” _Sim…press the button, for fuck’s sake!  We’ve been doing this for how long now?  Get your shit together!_ “  
  
Looking between Anna, Chris and Sim, I laughed.  Chris’ hearty laughter joined mine;  Grinning, he leaned over to tap the neck of his beer to the tall glass I held.  
  
” _Hey now! Just started the episode, and you’re already giving me hell!_ “ Sim jumped in.  
  
” _That’s her job, Sim! Somebody has to fucking bust your balls…_ “ I joked, getting a chuckle from the large form sitting next to me as he sipped from his bottle.  
  
” _And now the women are turning on me…10 seconds in and the lines have been drawn.  This is going to be such a long episode…I knew these two were going to be trouble together! Chris, you’ll be in the cross hairs soon._ “ Sim warned.  
  
Setting his beer back down on the dinning room table, Chris barked a laugh, holding his hands up in the universal signal for 'don’t shoot’. ” _I learned long ago there is no controlling feisty women, man!_ “ he said, too far away from his microphone for Sim’s liking.  
  
” _Chris, put your fucking headphones on.  You know how we roll around here…_ “ Anna joked, noticing the headphones on the table in front of Chris.  
  
” _Sorry!  I hate these fahking things, you know that!_ “ he whined, picking them up and covering one ear.  
  
” _Quit being a pussy._ “ Anna yelled. ” _Katie, pass me that bottle, if Chris is gonna be a shithead, I need more booze._ “ she pointed down the table at the bottle of rum.  Reaching for the liquor, Chris and I brushed hands; an electric shock went up my arm, catching me off guard.  He mouthed a quick 'sorry’, pulling his hand back, a tiny smile lifting his lips.  
  
” _Anna, why don’t you remind everybody about your trip to Vegas, and how you met Katie._ “ Sim interjected.  
  
” _Please, I’ve heard snippets of this story, and I’m curious._ “ Chris prompted once he swallowed a mouthful of beer.  He set his bottle back on to the table, turning to face Anna and myself with a raised eyebrow and a silent chuckle.  
  
” _I went to Vegas with a bunch of girlfriends I grew up with for a bachelorette/divorce girl’s trip…_ “ Anna started before Chris interrupted her.  
  
” _Wowwwww…covering the entire spectrum there, Anna._ “ he joked, his eyes sparkling with mischief as she flipped him off.  He returned the gesture, laughing.  
  
” _Fuck you, Evans.  I decided to treat my girls before going out a couple of nights, so I asked around for a local makeup artist, and this cool drink of water showed up at our villa…Just so everybody can picture the beautiful creature sitting next to me, imagine Amazon Wonder Woman, these huge boobs that make me so incredibly envious, a Jessica Rabbit hourglass figure, and a ba-donk sitting on top of these mile long legs…_ “ Anna said, making me blush with embarrassment at her description.  
  
” _And she’s bright fahkin’ red, by the way._ “ Chris snickered , leaning in close to his microphone to offer commentary on my blush. His crystal clear eyes had gone smokey blue, and were back surveying my every move.  
  
” _Laugh all you want Chris, I’ve seen her in pretty much naked…I’d go lesbian for this._ “ Anna taunted, waving her hands in front of me, drawing his attention.   His small nod coupled with the appreciative look on his face said he was picturing Anna’s confession in his head, and he liked what he saw.  
  
Sim rolled his eyes, and Chris was smiling as he lifted the bottle back up to lips for a long draw. Slightly embarrassed, I hung my head trying to hide my laughter before speaking.  
  
” _I showed up, did God knows what to make Anna think 'We’re keeping her’ and was dragged along on their nights out…_ “ I admitted, shrugging as I drew on the straw sticking up out of my glass.  
  
” _I think I fell in love with Katie the second she stood in front of all my girlfriends and said, 'On a scale of free drinks to waking up on the roof of Caesar’s Palace in three days…how ready are you to fuck shit up in Vegas?’…_ “ Anna said seriously, nodding to herself. ” _Everything after that is pretty much just a blur of dicks, tits, shots, and Mexican food…_ “  
  
” _What can I say?_ “ I burst out laughing.  ” _You make it sound like that’s my life…it’s not just all strippers and burritos my friend_!“   
  
” _I fahking love it._ “ Chris smiled, his shoulders shaking.  
  
” _That was when I knew, Katie was our 'Mr. Chow’._ “  Anna said wistfully.  
  
” _Don’t say I’m Chow!_ “ I cried.  ” _If anything I was the 'Phil’ in our adventures, MAYBE 'Alan’…but, in my defense, nobody ended up roofied!  Married, on the other hand…_ “ I added, smiling a devious grin at the last bit.  
  
” _WHAT?!?!  Who fahkin’ got hitched?_ “ Chris yelled, not expecting that admission.  
  
” _The divorcee._ “ Anna and I said in unison; we collapsed in a fit of giggles.  
  
” _Wowwwwwwwww…_ “ Chris exhaled, lifting his bottle once again to take a drink.  He set it back down loudly.  Turning his face to me, he looked me up and down under his beat up backwards base ball cap. ” _I think you’re Chow…sounds like this happened under your supervision…did anybody end up with a face tattoo?  Were there trannies?_ “ he asked, leaning close.  
  
” _No, no face tattoos…a few tramp stamps._ “ I laughed, reaching for my glass. ” _And no trannies, but there were a shit ton of strippers though._ “ I confessed, shooting Chris a wink before sucking on the straw, draining a third of the liquid in one pull.  
  
” _Chris just sat up straight, and leaned forward, everybody!_ “ Anna whispered into the microphone, getting a hearty laugh from me as I set my glass on a napkin.  
  
” _Really now?  I like where this story is going…_ “ Chris chuckled, waggling an eyebrow.  
  
” _What can I say? I’m friends a LOT of people in the industry…_ “ I laughed, shrugging innocently.  
  
” _And his interest has been piqued…his right eyebrow is raised, he’s nodding his approval…_ “ Anna continued her quiet commentary, Sim was shaking his head as he watched us interact.   
  
” _Third night, after we went out for dinner, this one over here asks us if we wanted to see the real 'Magic Mike’ type strippers…pulls her phone out, makes a call, looks up at all six of us and says, 'Get your roll of $1’s, we’re going to Sapphire, Bitches.’_ “ Anna added, getting a nod of acknowledgement from me.  
  
” _When you spend time working calendar shoots with man strippers, you make friends fast, otherwise rubbing baby oil on them with hardly any clothes on gets really awkward…especially when there’s a dick staring you in the face through a g-string._ “ I confessed, taking another sip of my mojito.   
  
Chris leaned back in his chair, his head thrown back laughing as he pounded his large right hand on his chest.    
  
” _She got us all to go to this pole dancing class one day.  That was an eye opener…it’s a fucking work out!_ “  Anna interjected, talking to Sim.  
  
” _The female strippers are more chill than the male ones 75% of the time actually. A few of the girls I know give pole dancing classes during the day…it’s one of my favorite ways to work out actually!  I can’t do any of the fancy tricks, but I’m fairly confident I could hold my own out there._ “ I laughed jumping into the conversation. Anna looked over at me, shooting me a Chesire Cat grin.  
  
” _Speaking of strippers, how are those hunky Australians we hung out with?_ “ she asked.  
  
” _Crazy as ever, and send their love!  Did you post the group picture we took? You should totally post it!  They have one printed out and hung up on a wall in the changing room!_ “ I giggled, pointing at Anna, my finger twirling in her face.  
  
Chris started laughing louder, his free hand lifting to wipe a tear from his eye.  
  
” _That was such an amazing night.  Katie got pulled up on stage at Thunder From Down Under for a contest…_ “ Anna reminisced.  
  
” _What kind of contest?_ “ Sim asked.  
  
” _A fake orgasm contest.  She told the MC to get on the ground, and she rode him like Seabiscuit…she got a standing ovation._ “ Anna admitted, a hint of pride in her voice.  
  
Chris was howling in his seat at this point, both hands pressed to his chest. ” _This story keeps getting better and better!_ “ he whined, trying to catch his breath as he wiped his face free of hysterical tears.  
  
” _What can I say…it wasn’t my first rodeo._ “ I joked, winking at Chris. ” _When you’ve seen the show enough times, you know what riles up the crowd…that just happens to be throwing the guy on the mic to the ground, riding it like you stole it, and sounding like a porn star._ “  
  
” _I…I got nothing…_ Sim stuttered.  
  
“ _Katie has managed to turn Sim speechless, and has nearly made Chris piss himself laughing.  If I wasn’t in lesbian love with her already, I would be now…why don’t you give us a tease of your award winning performance?_ ” Anna beamed, telling the audience about the goings on in the room.  
  
Leaning in close to the microphone, I moaned, “ _Ohhh…mmmm…fuck…fuck, baby! Don’t stop…don’t stop…-_ ”.  Looking into my cup, I saw only ice. “- _FUCK! I gotta go get another drink…be right back._ ” I added, standing.  My chair screeched on the wooden floor as I padded off to the kitchen.  
  
“ _This is the best night I’ve ever had at your house Anna…_ ” Chris admitted, speaking closely to his mic.  
  
“ _I thought you might enjoy tonight’s entertainment Chris…just wait until she goes Coyote Ugly on my dining table.  Get enough rum in her, and gives lap dances!_ ” Anna smiled, winking at Chris.  
  
“ _I can’t fucking wait._ ” he grinned, laughing to himself.  
  
“ _So, care to add your two cents on the topic?_ ” she asked, grabbing the bottle of rum from in front of Katie's microphone to pour a couple fingers into her glass.  
  
“ _Of man strippers?  I don’t have one_ ” he laughed. “ _I mean, I spent time in Vegas in my twenties…I’d be lying if I said I haven’t had encounters…I’m a man, I appreciate the female form, we’ve had this discussion before!_ ” Chris added, trying to answer without giving too much away.  
  
“ _To recap, you are an ass man._ ” Anna deadpanned.  
  
“ _Are you really gonna do this to me again?_ ” he asked loudly, a laugh in his exasperated tone. “ _Last time we did this, I got BLASTED, and my team gave me Hell for weeks._ ” he pointed at Anna, playfully blaming her for the media frenzy that ensued his last appearance on her show as I padded back into the dining room, fresh pitcher of mixer in hand.  
  
“ _OK, what’d I miss?_ ” I asked, pulling my chair under me.  
  
“ _Anna was just asking Chris to add his two cents to the subject of strippers._ ” Sim informed me.  
  
“ _Which he is so deftly trying to answer without giving too much away, I might add…_ ” Anna said, rolling her eyes. She passed her glass over to me.  
  
“ _Hey, we’re not gonna do this…"_ Chris shook his head, a nervous laugh escaping.   
  
” _Awww…Big, bad Cap afraid of giving too many dirty secrets away?_ “ I teased, looking at him.  I tilted the bottle of rum into the pitcher, emptying the few remaining inches of clear liquid.  He raised his eyebrows, his mouth opened to say something before he shook his head slightly, closing his mouth. Anna and Sim sat sniggering, watching the tension build between us as I stirred the drink, pouring Anna a glass and handing it back to her.  Leaning an arm on the table, I rested my chin on my palm; I bit the end of my pinky suggestively, waiting for his answer.   
  
” _Like I said, the last time I was here the media took my comments out of context and created some fires that had to be stamped out…fahking sue me for being a little vague._ “ he offered, a hand back in the air while he sipped from the bottle in front of him. A sound from Anna, drew my attention from Chris; she was humming a song, which I soon recognized.  
  
” _I like big butts and I cannot lie…you other brother’s can’t deny, when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face…_ “ I laughed, singing along with Sim.    
  
” _You guys are fahking assholes…_ “ he blushed. ” _It’s a good thing you’re cute._ “ he added, a smirk aimed in my direction.  
  
” _Chris Evans just said I was cute, I think I can die happy now!_ “ I exclaimed, one hand on my heart, the other pressed against my forehead dramatically.  
  
” _Don’t do that, I’d be so sad!_ “ Anna pouted, grabbing my hand. ” _Let’s make Chris even more uncomfortable…_ “  
  
” _Are you going to ask me about the trip to the adult store…_ “ I asked, already knowing which direction she was steering towards.  
  
” _Oh my fahking God…this just keeps getting better…_ “ Chris sniggered, his face resting on the fist of the arm he leaned on the table.  
  
” _Did you find a replacement yet?_ “ Anna inquired, turning in her seat to face me.  
  
” _A REPLACEMENT?_ “ Chris’s deep voice barked out, sounding surprised and intrigued.  
  
” _I MAY have fried my trusty battery operated boyfriend recently…_ “ I admitted sheepishly, turning a few shades darker.  Glancing through my lashes, I peeked at Chris; he was leaning on an arm, sizing me up, his middle finger caught between his teeth.    
  
” _May he rest in peace..._ “ Anna sighed sadly.  
  
” _But yes, I did find a suitable replacement for B.O.B._ “ I chuckled, turning away from Chris’ intense gaze to face Anna.  
  
” _Ohh!!  What did you pick out?_ “ she asked excitedly.  
  
” _Are you two REALLY going to talk about vibrators right now?_ “ Sim asked.  
  
” _What the fuck does it sound like we’re talking about Sim?  I’m having girl talk, these are things we discuss!_ “ she retorted, before asking, ” _So, did you go smooth and sleek, or ribbed for her pleasure?_ “  
  
” _A good ol’ trusty Rabbit.  Multiple speeds, and textured in all the right places…never let you down.  He knows a dozen ways to make me call him Big Poppa._ “ I spoke, shooting Anna a wink, making her laugh in approval. Chris sat back drinking his beer, a mumbled ’ _wow…_ ’ drifting through the microphone.  
  
” _Now, when it comes to dicks…_ “ she asked, leaning closer to me.  
  
” _This is amazingly, NOT the most surreal conversation I’ve witnessed in your presence, but it could easily take that title Anna..._ “ Chris joked, turning his chair to watch Ana and I better.  
  
” _What do you prefer-length, girth, circumcised, uncircumcised…skill?_ “ she asked, seriously. I poured a fresh drink, lifting my glass for a sip of liquid encouragement; I was about to talk about my ideal penis in front of my ideal man. Chris turned to wait for the answer, his face very intrigued to hear my answer.  Clearing my throat, I spoke.  
  
” _Hmmm…I mean, in a perfect world, hypothetically speaking…what woman would say they don’t want a monster cock?_ “ I joked.  
  
” _Well, I’m fucked._ “ Chris chuckled quietly next to me.  
  
” _But let’s be honest, blowing anything more than eight inches isn’t fun…that’s just work at that point…I don’t wanna work when I’m sucking dick, that takes away all heat of it for me, and that’s a huge part of it-turning myself on by gauging his reaction! The act itself isn’t gonna make me cum, it’s the knowledge and power that I can turn a a six and a half foot tall beast of a man into a whimpering puddle of man goo with the things I can do with my mouth!  I give great head, I’ve been told that numerous times.  It’s something I take pride in! You sit a bowl of Maraschino cherries in front of me, I’ll tie every single one of them into double knots if their long enough!_ “ I stated; Chris had stopped chuckling. He leaned his elbow on the table, supporting his chin with his fist, watching me as he rubbed his pointer finger over his freshly moistened lips.  Turning away from him, I spoke to Anna.  
  
” _But for me, personally, though?  My perfect dick is average or above in length, thick, not TOO veiny…but knowing how to use it is what’s most important to me.  Like, you put two guys next to each other, one could be hung like a fucking elephant but not have any clue about how to use what’s he got and the other could be a few inches and pencil thin, but have his game be so on point his nickname is Kobe…I mean, which one are you gonna choose?_ “  
  
Anna nodded, encouraging me to continue; Chris, listening intently, his normally emotive face is Sphinx like, not giving anything away.  
  
” _The guys I’ve been intimate with…have varied widely, and that’s perfectly fine!  Variety is the spice of life!  I mean, I’m adventurous…I like to try new things, incorporate different shit into it…like music, or food.  You find the right song…-_ “ I paused, whistling low, before continuing, ”- _and that just turns everything up to 11!  And who doesn’t like a little whipped cream and chocolate sauce every now and then?_ “  
  
” _I’m really uncomfortable right now, how about you Chris?_ “ Sim said quietly into his microphone.  
  
” _Actually, I’m kinda turned on._ “ Chris grinned seductively in my direction.  
  
” _I mean, I spend WAYYYYY too much time in my own head.  I do far too much damage to myself because of that fact, so for me, having a partner that understands there are…how do I put this…certain obstacles that have to be met for me to let go completely.  That’s why if given the choice, I always go for the guy that knows how to read his partner over the size of his cock._ “ I confessed.  The latest drink in my glass was now mostly gone.  
  
” _What do you mean by obstacles?_ “ Chris asked, leaning forward.  
  
” _I was just going to ask that!_ “ Anna chimed in.  
  
” _Mental stimulation, mental walls and road blocks…I need that extra push to send me over the edge, my brain doesn’t like to give up control, insecurities like to push themselves to the front of my brain-_ “ I shrugged. ”- _I told ya, I spend way too much time in my head!_ “  
  
A large, warm hand slid on to my knee under the table, fingers gently squeezing my leg.  
  
” _So, is it intelligence?  Is it a submissive thing?  I’m curious._ “ he asked, gripping the inside on my thigh.  Turning to face him, I spoke.  
  
” _I’ve never really thought about it before…I mean, intelligence is definitely a turn on!  I guess it’s a form of needing to be submissive…I’ve always been so take charge, and independent in all aspects of my life. That was just how I was brought up-I come from a very LONG line of strong, independent woman that are VERY sexually empowered. I spend so much time taking care of other peoples needs and wants. I can’t help it, I’m a Mother Hen, it’s just what I do.-"_ I confessed on a shrug before adding, _" -But having a man that is able to press the pause button, and quite all the noise in my head…it sounds selfish, but sex…sex is probably the one aspect of my life that I know if I have the right partner, I don’t have to always be 'on’ if I don’t want to, I can enjoy taking a step back and let somebody else be in charge. I guess I just want a strong partner, somebody that’s not intimidated by a strong woman that needs a little extra time and attention, ya know what I mean?“_ I asked, slipping my hand under the table to scratch my finger nails lightly along the inside of his wrist and forearm.  Watching Chris inhale sharply, I licked my painted lips, flirting. _” _It’s not all about the size of the ship, or the motion of the ocean, but having a Captain that allows the passenger enough time to get off._ “  
  
” _Well…from the way you two are looking at each other, I’d say that theory’s gonna get tested…__ “ Anna joked, a victorious grin on her face.


	2. Unqualified Part 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris' Point of View of the night he met Anna's friend Katie.
> 
> Excerpt-  
>  “So you’re the one I’ve been hearing so much about…”
> 
> She shyly ducked her face, breaking the contact before glancing over at Anna. Her cheeks warmed with a pretty blush as she mirrored him, licking her lips.
> 
> “Only good things I hope!” She smiled before her bottom lip caught in her straight white teeth, batting her lashes a couple of times; her left hand lifted to nervously brush a strand of hair out of her eyes, her glass still held in her fingers.
> 
> Nodding, Chris licked his lips as he tamped down the urge to step into her personal space, back her against the counter and kiss her for all she worth. Something about her just called to him, pulled him to her, and right now, all he wanted was to give in and find out if she was as curvy underneath that damn sheer top as he suspected.
> 
> “Very good things…” He responded, realizing he still held her hand in his own; brushing his thumb along the backside of hers, they stood there staring at one another as the others cleared their throats and brought everybody back to the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my addition of GIF's, these are imports from where I originally posted these stories, on tumblr (also lady-meatball) and only show my sense of humor in addition to adding to the visual cues I try to express!

“One more, then I gotta go…” Chris said, picking up the ball Dodger dropped at his feet. Standing, he cocked his arm and threw the toy across the lawn and his rust and white boy darted off after it as Chris smiled watching him in the late afternoon light.

Exhaling a deep breath, he mentally prepared himself for the evening about to come; Anna had been riding his ass all summer about coming back onto her podcast, specifically so he could meet this chick she’d been so fucking adamant about.

“Chris, you gotta trust me!” Anna had said. “How long have I known you, and this is kind of my thing…relationship advice, and match making…you’re gonna love her, I promise! I mean, I know it hasn’t exactly been an easy year so far, but come on, have I ever steered you wrong before? I mean, willingly?”

She had been right, seeing Anna adopt this new facet of her life with her show and how she was always doling out advice, if anybody was going to essentially set him up on a ‘blind date’, Anna was going to be his best shot at actually getting somebody that fit his criteria, while also balancing him out; so he finally said yes, but at the end of Summer, after getting to spend time back home with his family and friends and just before leaving to shoot which gave him the best excuse to if things never got off to a good start or went sour.

Checking his phone, Chris sighed. He patted his leg, calling Dodger back over to get him situated in the house before heading out to Anna and Pratt’s, but not before a stop at the convenience store for beer since it was most likely going to be a long night and the more alcohol the better.

[Originally posted by nicole-marie-xd](https://tmblr.co/ZZrket16jmqz4)

Pulling up to his friends house, Chris saw an unfamiliar car parked at the curb. He parked, got out and walked over to the other car, curious; it was an older Ford Focus, in a shimmer charcoal grey with a light layer of dirt and dust coating the paint and windows. Looking at the plates, they read from Nevada; 'That explains the dirt.’ Chris thought to himself as he bent to read the bumper stickers.

_If you ride my ass, you better pull my hair._

  
_I may be a bitch, but Karma’s an even bigger one._

  
_Disneyland or bust!_

  
_Well behaved women rarely make history._

 

And the piece de resistance-

 

_Dancing with the Czars-Vote Trump! It'll be the last vote you ever get..._

His brows lifted in amusement as he stood back to full height. "Wow...I like her already!" He laughed; noticing the decal in the back window, he snorted a laugh at seeing the white outline of Stitch peeking out the window waving. Walking around the fender, he couldn’t help but peek inside the car to get a better idea of this woman he was about to meet. A peacock feather laid behind the back seat headrests, a sweatshirt laid wadded up in the backseat assuming from when she took it off and tossed it back there; the faint vintage Disneyland logo peeked out of the folded material. A small basket sat behind the drivers seat with Kleenex, and other hygiene items like baby wipes, hand sanitizer and the like as well as a First Aid kit. The front was clean with only the usual debris of loose change in the console, a Starbucks cup sat next to the drivers seat as well as one of their plastic reusable cups in the pop out cup holder.

Turning from the car, Chris made his way up the walk to the front door, knocking.

“Hey man!” Pratt said around a full mouth as he pulled the door open, holding his arm out for a hug as Chris stepped inside. Patting his friend on the back, Chris leaned away looking at his old friend; Pratt held up what remained of what looked like a homemade cookie. “Everybody’s here, they were just waiting on you. Dude…you gotta try these cookies! They are so addicting! Jack’s had four, and I keep catching him trying to steal more…if I don’t hide them, I won’t have any left!”

Pratt broke off a piece, and dropped it into Chris’ hand where he popped it into his mouth. The piece wasn’t huge, but it was thick, moist and melted in his mouth.

“OhmyGahd.” Chris said, surprised at the delicious taste. His face was surely giving away how much he liked it, with his brows pinched together. Pratt just nodded his head, laughing.

“RIGHT?!?! Man, I gotta get the recipe for these…” He said, clapping Chris on the back as they turned to head inside. Jack came running down the hall, launching into Chris’ arms, excited to see him.

Once Jack had enough hugs and finished telling Chris about about the 'cool things Mommy’s friend brought for me to play with’ Pratt told his son to go back to the living room, that he’d be right back with snacks to start their movie up once more.

The sound of activity in the kitchen told him that was where the rest of the group was, chatter and laughter ringing about the room as Chris and Pratt walked closer. He could pick out Anna, and Sim and his girlfriend in the noise since he knew them, but the sound of feminine laughter he heard was new, and yet familiar all at once; the clear sound resonated within him…it was perfect.

And then he caught the words she was attempting to say through her laughter.

“So there I am…at this club, with a couple of friends, and this guy approaches us…we literally just walked in, and this guy walks up, stark naked, with his junk _covered_ in black light paint…”

Walking around the corner, Chris couldn’t help himself, he had a genuine smile on his face, wanting to hear the rest of this story when Anna shouted and ran over for a hug.

“Hey, stranger!” Anna smiled, leaning back from their hug with a smile. Her eyes darted in the direction of the new face leaning against the counter before she whispered, “Pretty isn’t she? Don’t think I didn't notice that you took your sweet time getting here…you ready to meet her?”

Chris hadn’t really gotten a good look at the woman in question, but turning his head to casually peek around Anna, now he got his opportunity. She had dark brown almost black hair piled high on the back of her head, falling loose from the messy bun with hints of red showing in the lights of the kitchen, tan skin showed a hint of a fading sun burn on her nose and cheeks, alert light eyes expressed and added to her story, along with her hands moving rapidly, that Chris was no longer paying attention to, and a kind but sexy smile spread over her face, lighting up the room even more in accompaniment to her laugh. Swallowing, Chris followed her neck to see a very low cut white tank tank that was little more than a second skin covering her very full breasts trailing down to a relatively flat stomach under the over shirt she wore; denim short shorts separated her lower body from her mile long tanned legs, with slightly scuffed white low-top Chuck Taylors encasing her feet.

Feeling like he just took a punch to the gut, Chris breathed, “Wow.”

Pratt’s hand clapped hard on his shoulder, his soft chuckle sounding quietly behind Chris’ head.

“She cooks too.” He teased. Anna swatted a hand at her husband with a soft hush.

“Trust me yet? I wouldn’t have been so relentless in trying to get the two of you together if I was anything less than certain you needed to meet her, Chris…come on, let me introduce you.”

Chris followed Anna, her hand tugging his further into the kitchen; Pratt brought up the rear, beside himself with giddiness.

“Chris, this is Katie. She’s the other guest tonight.” Anna introduced, her face smiling at her new friend as she approached, stopping in between him and the younger woman, dropping his hand; turning, Anna’s face kept going from his to hers, watching them and their initial interaction like a tennis game.

Smiling, he extended his right hand out to her; she stood up from the counter she leaned on, shifting her tall glass of what looked like mojito into her left, she met his hand with her own. Instantly, a jolt of electricity shot up his fingers, over his hand, through his arm; his smile grew wider as he got a better up-close look at her, his eyes traveling her from head to toe.

His tongue slipped out, just barely licking his lips as his eyes connected with hers.

[Originally posted by luvinchris](https://tmblr.co/Z3JLAs2C2NbhJ)

_'She has green eyes. No, not green…Hunter. With flecks of olive and gold. And she’s tall…perfect height, no stooping to kiss her if she stands on her tip toes…’_ Chris caught himself thinking as she looked deep into his eyes with what he could only imagine as the same look he wore.

“Hi.” Chris wasn’t entirely aware he had spoke until the soft snicker of the other people in the room broke him from his gaze and overly long handshake. Attempting to shake his mind clear, Chris felt his face begin to flirt-his brow wagged at her and his smile was replaced with the patented 'Evans panty dropper’ smirk. 

[Originally posted by cevrimdisi](https://tmblr.co/ZoPPfu16eUZXT)

The voice inside his head was clamoring about like a beast, pounding his chest and demanding he impress this woman, to stake a claim, and he couldn’t argue with it, the hunger and need she caused was instant and he couldn’t deny there was an attraction and some rapidly raising chemistry, so he tested the waters, adding with a wink, “So you’re the one I’ve been hearing so much about…”

She shyly ducked her face, breaking the contact before glancing over at Anna. Her cheeks warmed with a pretty blush as she mirrored him, licking her lips.

“Only good things I hope!” She smiled before her bottom lip caught in her straight white teeth, batting her lashes a couple of times; her left hand lifted to nervously brush a strand of hair out of her eyes, her glass still held in her fingers. 

Nodding, Chris licked his lips as he tamped down the urge to step into her personal space, back her against the counter and kiss her for all she worth. Something about her just called to him, pulled him to her, and right now, all he wanted was to give in and find out if she was as curvy underneath that damn sheer top as he suspected.

“Very good things…” He responded, realizing he still held her hand in his own; brushing his thumb along the backside of hers, they stood there staring at one another as the others cleared their throats and brought everybody back to the present. A firm but gentle squeeze to his hand told him that the woman before him had felt something between them pass, and that gave him hope even as she pulled her hand from his with a bashful smile before moving to grab a snack from the other side of the kitchen.

_'Damn.’_ He thought on an exhaled breath. _'Well, this isn’t going to be as bad as I thought…’_

* * *

Standing in the kitchen, beer in hand, Chris propped a hip against the counter, watching Katie as she talked to Pratt and Jack while Anna, Sim and his girlfriend splintered off to set up and get the show ready to start recording. The younger woman was crouched down, on Jack’s level to talk with him, asking him questions and tickling him in between answers to Pratt; soon he called for his son, and they retreated back to the living room to continue the movie they watched.

“You like kids? 'Cause you’re great with Jack Jack.” Chris observed, lowering his bottle once he swallowed.

Katie smiled, standing up; she grabbed her glass and crossed over to stand near him.

“I do. I’ve got enough nieces, nephews, little cousins, great niece and great nephews that I’ve certainly had enough practice around little humans.” She confessed as she stopped at the expanse of counter top next to Chris, turning to face him with a soft smile; that little look had him feeling like the Earth just fell out from under his feet with longing until part of her confession sunk in.

“Great niece and nephews? Wait, how old are you? Is that even possible for you to have great nieces and nephews?” Chris asked curious and confused as he tried to work that equation out. Katie’s face warmed, her smile embarrassed.

“It is. I have older siblings, from my father’s first marriage…they’re all considerably older than me. Hell, I have a niece that’s almost exactly two years older than me! Her middle sister has three kids…she’s four months younger than I am.” Katie answered, leaning forward to dip a chip into a bowl of salsa, bringing it to her mouth quickly before the sauce could drip on her clothes. Chewing, she turned back to him, mouth curling on one side as she added, “I’ll be 29 in December.”

“You’re a baby!” Chris teased, smiling with a laugh as he brought the bottle up to his lips once more. Lowering it, he looked at her, a little more closely before adding, “But seriously…you’re only 28? You don’t look it…”

She shrugged.

“How old did you think I was?” She posed, those green eyes alight with mischief. She was testing him, but the honest curiosity on her face told him she had a playful personality and wouldn’t take too much offense if he missed the mark; she was baiting him and he suspected she’d soon be busting his balls with the glimpses he’d see at her sense of humor once they got past this first stage of introductions.

“Younger than 28.” Chris flirted. “Sounds like you come from a big family…”

“I do. Well-” Katie confirmed, tilting her head to side as she explained, “-I have three older half siblings, their kids, and in the one case, their kid’s kid’s…then my mom’s side of the family is really big too…we’re pretty close. That’s what happens when half your family is Italian, and the other half is Heinz 57 and full of nosy women.”

“You’re Italian? And your family is full of nosy women too?” Chris smiled, inching closer, interested in hearing more. Katie nodded, chuckling.

“My dad was first generation American. His family was from up North, near Turin. My mom’s side is a little bit of everything…English, Irish-” She continued until Chris cut her off.

“Half Italian and part Irish…I thought I recognized something familiar about you! You wouldn’t happen to have an family from Boston would you, because I get the feeling I know you…”

Her mouth frowned as her brows pinched together.

“I don’t think so…I’m pretty sure my ancestors kept to New York, but you never know, I could have relatives in Massachusetts…with the way my family keeps popping kids out, I wouldn’t be surprised.” She joked into her glass as she took a sip; Chris chuckled, enjoying the magnetic pull to her physically, but also the familiar and comfortable way they fell into conversation after only a few minutes of meeting. He still wanted to crowd her against a flat surface and demonstrate the effect she had on him, but he also wanted to talk with her for hours; she had him tied up in knots but also calm and peaceful…contradictions abounded with this woman that looked like an 'All American girl next door’ with a the aura of 'the girl your mother would warn you about and your father would secretively approve of’.

Before he knew it, Chris was gravitating closer and closer, his body inching towards hers, and his face leaning in in hopes of stealing a kiss. Anna’s shout snapped him out of it before he got too close; rubbing a hand over the short beard he wore, Chris took a deep breath, swallowing as he caught himself. Katie cleared her throat, stepping away to doctor up the pitcher of mojitos as Anna called them to come get settled to begin.

_'Holy fahking shit. What the fahk is going on here, Evans? You gotta pull it together…keep it in your pants, man!’_ He thought, chastising himself until his eyes caught the movement of her hand moving the sheer top from around her to reach into her back pocket and pull her iPhone out; a little waist and wide hips tapered down to a full heart shaped ass. His mouth watered, making him gulp and swallow the lump that caught in his throat. _'This is how I die. Teased to the point of sexual frustration that I keel over and die of a heart attack. I’m haunting the shit out of Anna for this…’_

Katie typed out a message and hit send before repeating the view and slipping her phone away; she grabbed the pitcher of booze as well as her glass and migrated towards the door to the dining room, only instead of walking around the outside edge of the island, which was a shorter distance, she back tracked to collect him.

“Come on Big Guy, let’s get this shit show on the road!” She smiled up at him with a flirty smirk and a tip of her head.

That was it, the moment he knew he wasn’t leaving Anna and Pratt’s house without kissing her at least once…and possibly giving in to the desire to see how far she’d let him go.

* * *

They took their seats at the dining table, Anna at the head, Sim on her left, Katie on her right, and Chris on Katie’s right. It wasn’t long before Sim gave the countdown to begin.

“This is Unqualified with Anna Farris, and tonight…well, tonight is going to be a very interesting night.” she giggled, rubbing her hands together.  "The friend I met in Vegas, the one I told you guys about in the episode about my friend’s bachelorette party, my make up guru, Katie Amerio is joining us, and my darling friend, Chris Evans is here, graciously taking time from his 'busy schedule’ to have some fun.“ Anna said, throwing a sarcastic tone at Chris.  ”Sim…press the button, for fuck’s sake!  We’ve been doing this for how long now?  Get your shit together!“

Looking between Anna, Sim, and his girlfriend across the table, Chris couldn’t help but returning to steal glances at Katie next to him.  She looked around the table, laughing as Anna, and the sound made him happy, laughing along with her; grinning, he leaned over to tab the neck of his beer to the tall glass Katie held in a salute of camaraderie.

”Hey now! Just started the episode, and you’re already giving me hell!“ Sim jumped in.

”That’s her job, Sim! Somebody has to fucking bust your balls…“ Katie joked, getting a chuckle from Chris as he sipped from his bottle. She had a little bit of feistiness to her, and a little bit of a potty mouth. Hearing her say fuck shouldn’t have had him growing in his jeans, but the sound of that word in her mouth painted pictures in his head, and boy, were they were good images.

”And now the women are turning on me…10 seconds in and the lines have been drawn.  This is going to be such a long episode…I knew these two were going to be trouble together! Chris, you’ll be in the cross hairs soon.“ Sim warned.

Setting his beer back down on the dinning room table, Chris barked a laugh, holding his hands up in the universal signal for 'don’t shoot’. ”I learned long ago there is no controlling feisty women, man!“ he said grinning like a fool, too far away from his microphone for Sim’s liking.

”Chris, put your fucking headphones on.  You know how we roll around here…“ Anna joked, noticing the headphones on the table in front of Chris.

”Sorry!  I hate these fahking things, you know that!“ he whined, picking them up and covering one ear. He noticed Katie’s shoulders shake with a little chuckle, and he liked it, knowing he caused that.

”Quit being a pussy.“ Anna yelled. ”Katie, pass me that bottle, if Chris is gonna be a shithead, I need more booze.“ she pointed down the table at the bottle of rum.  Reaching for the liquor, Chris brushed hands with her; an electric shock went up his arm, catching Chris off guard.  He mouthed a quick 'sorry’, pulling his hand back, a tiny smile lifting his lips. She looked just as startled by the touch as he surely did, and deep down, he suspected she felt the jolt as well, both earlier and right now too.

_'Interesting…’_ Chris smiled to himself as he lifted his bottle from the table for a sip. _'She’s feeling it too…’_

”Anna, why don’t you remind everybody about your trip to Vegas, and how you met Katie.“ Sim interjected.

”Please, I’ve heard snippets of this story, and I’m curious.“ Chris prompted once he swallowed a mouthful of beer.  He set his bottle back on to the table, turning to face Anna and Katie with a raised eyebrow and a silent chuckle.

”I went to Vegas with a bunch of girlfriends I grew up with for a bachelorette/divorce girl’s trip…“ Anna started before Chris interrupted her.

”Wowwwww…covering the entire spectrum there, Anna.“ He joked, his eyes sparkling with mischief as she flipped him off.  He returned the gesture, laughing.

”Fuck you, Evans.  I decided to treat my girls before going out a couple of nights, so I asked around for a local makeup artist, and this cool drink of water showed up at our villa…Just so everybody can picture the beautiful creature sitting next to me, imagine Amazon Wonder Woman, these huge boobs that make me so incredibly envious, a Jessica Rabbit hourglass figure, and a ba-donk sitting on top of these mile long legs…“ Anna said, making Katie blush with embarrassment at her description.

”And she’s bright fahkin’ red, by the way.“ Chris teased snickering, leaning in close to his microphone to offer commentary on the pretty blush. The attraction was mutual, he was certain because her cheeks stayed that pretty rosy color and she kept stealing glances at him from under her lashes…

_'She’s shy, and it’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever fahking seen.’_ He mused.

”Laugh all you want Chris, I’ve seen her in pretty much naked…I’d go lesbian for this.“ Anna taunted, waving her hands in front of Katie, drawing his attention. Nodding, Chris turned his face to focus on Katie, eyes roaming her from top to bottom as he pictured the image his tiny blonde friend planted for him; eyes lingering a little too long over the amazing amount of cleavage in that ridiculous excuse for a tank top, he licked his lips and swallowed as his hand tightened around the beer bottle he held, an unconscious response to wanting to to feel and weigh her flesh in his palm. He liked what he saw.

Sim rolled his eyes, and Chris just grinned as he lifted the bottle back up to lips for a long draw. Slightly embarrassed, Katie hung her head trying to hide her laughter before speaking.

”I showed up, did God knows what to make Anna think 'We’re keeping her’ and was dragged along on their nights out…“ She admitted, shrugging as she drew on the straw sticking up out of her glass.

”I think I fell in love with Katie the second she stood in front of all my girlfriends and said, 'On a scale of free drinks to waking up on the roof of Caesar’s Palace in three days…how ready are you to fuck shit up in Vegas?’…“ Anna said seriously, nodding to the younger woman on her right. ”Everything after that is pretty much just a blur of dicks, tits, shots, and Mexican food…“

”What can I say?“ Katie asked, as she burst out laughing.  ”You make it sound like that’s my life…it’s not just all strippers and burritos my friend!“

”I fahking love it.“ Chris smiled, his shoulders shaking as he cracked up.

”That was when I knew, Katie was our 'Mr. Chow’.“  Anna said wistfully.

”Don’t say I’m Chow!“ She cried.  ”If anything I was the 'Phil’ in our adventures, MAYBE 'Alan’…but, in my defense, nobody ended up roofied!  Married, on the other hand…“ Katie added, smiling a devious grin at the last bit.

”WHAT?!?!  Who fuckin’ got hitched?“ Chris yelled, not expecting that admission…she just kept surprising him.

”The divorcee.“ Anna and Katie said in unison before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

”Wowwwwwwwww…“ Chris exhaled, lifting his bottle once again to take a drink with his brows raised skywards.  He set it back down loudly.  Turning his face to hers, he looked Katie up and down under his beat up backwards baseball cap. ”I think you’re Chow…sounds like this happened under your supervision…did anybody end up with a face tattoo?  Were there trannies?“ he asked, leaning close.

”No, no face tattoos…a few tramp stamps.“ She laughed, reaching for her glass. ”And no trannies, but there were a shit ton of strippers though.“ Katie confessed, shooting Chris a wink before sucking on the straw, draining a third of the liquid in one pull. 

He knew it wasn’t meant to be sexual, but holy shit, she had him wrapped around her finger and she didn’t even know it…and then it hit him square between the eyes as he registered her continual playing and fidgeting with the straw in her drink.

_‘Holy fahking shit, she’s got a wicked oral fixation…’_ His mind purred, and he bit back a whimper of arousal.

”Chris just sat up straight, and leaned forward, everybody!“ Anna whispered into the microphone, getting a hearty laugh from Katie as she set her glass on a napkin in front of her, and she had absolutely zero clue what he was thinking as he watched her/

”Really now?  I like where this story is going…“ Chris chuckled, waggling an eyebrow. He could give two shits about the strippers, he just wanted to keep watching her work that straw-the way her lips closed around the plastic, the way the straw would occasionally slide in and out of her hold as her tongue worked it…between that, and just listening to her talk, he’d be very surprised if he made it through the show without making a mess of himself like a goddamed teenager sitting next to his crush in class.

”What can I say? I’m friends a LOT of people in the industry…“ Katie laughed, shrugging innocently, unaware of his panting and hunger as she looked at the others in the room.

”And his interest has been piqued…his right eyebrow is raised, he’s nodding his approval…“ Anna continued her quiet commentary, Sim was shaking his head as he watched us interact.

”Third night, after we went out for dinner, this one over here asks us if we wanted to see the real 'Magic Mike’ type strippers…pulls her phone out, makes a call, looks up at all six of us and says, 'Get your roll of $1’s, we’re going to Sapphire, Bitches.’“ Anna added, getting a nod of acknowledgement from Katie as well as a chuckle.

”When you spend time working calendar shoots with man strippers, you make friends fast, otherwise rubbing baby oil on them with hardly any clothes on gets really awkward…especially when there’s a dick staring you in the face through a g-string.“ She confessed, taking another sip of what remained in her glass.

Chris leaned back in his chair, his head thrown back laughing as he pounded his large right hand on his chest.

_'Sexy as fahk, and funny…fahk, I want you.’_ The little voice in his head kept chanting over and over again.

”She got us all to go to this pole dancing class one day. That was an eye opener…it’s a fucking work out!“  Anna interjected, talking to Sim.

”The female strippers are more chill than the male ones 75% of the time actually. A few of the girls I know give pole dancing classes during the day…it’s one of my favorite ways to work out actually!  I can’t do any of the fancy tricks, but I’m fairly confident I could hold my own out there.“ Katie laughed jumping into the conversation. Anna looked over at her, shooting her a Cheshire Cat grin.

Chris bit back a moan, the image of her on a pole, dancing just for him had his pants fitting tighter than possibly comfortable, but it was worth it. _'That’s going in the vault for a rainy day._ ’ He thought as his right hand passed off the bottle he held; his forearm rested on his thigh, his hand slipping inward as he brushed his thumb over the firm bulge of his zipper.

”Speaking of strippers, how are those hunky Australians we hung out with?“ she asked.

”Crazy as ever, and they send their love!  Did you post the group picture we took? You should totally post it!  They have one printed out and hung up on a wall in the changing room!“ Katie giggled, pointing at Anna, her finger twirling in the others face.

Chris started laughing louder, his free hand lifting from his lap to wipe a tear from his eye. She was something else, and Chris was thankful for Anna not giving up on getting them together…

”That was such an amazing night.  Katie got pulled up on stage at Thunder From Down Under for a contest…“ Anna reminisced.

”What kind of contest?“ Sim asked.

”A fake orgasm contest.  She told the MC to get on the ground, and she rode him like Seabiscuit…she got a standing ovation.“ Anna admitted, a hint of pride in her voice.

Chris was howling in his seat at this point, both hands pressed to his chest once he set his beer down. ”This story keeps getting better and better!“ he whined, trying to catch his breath as he wiped his face free of hysterical tears.

”What can I say…it wasn’t my first rodeo.“ Katie joked, winking at Chris. ”When you’ve seen the show enough times, you know what riles up the crowd…that just happens to be throwing the guy on the mic to the ground, riding it like you stole it, and sounding like a porn star.“

”I…I got nothing… Sim stuttered.

“Katie has managed to turn Sim speechless, and has nearly made Chris piss himself laughing.  If I wasn’t in lesbian love with her already, I would be now…why don’t you give us a tease of your award winning performance?” Anna beamed, telling the audience about the goings on in the room.

Anna said those words, and Chris was in Heaven; turning to face this beautiful woman that had him laughing one second, and touching himself under the table the next, all while unaware he was fighting for control of keeping himself in check, hearing her give him a preview of what she sounds like in throws of passion would be both a blessing and curse since he was stuck in the room with three other people and wanted nothing more than to hold her close as she rode him in this chair.

Leaning in close to the microphone, she moaned, “Ohhh…mmmm…fuck…fuck, baby! Don’t stop…don’t stop…” Looking down into her cup, Katie saw only ice. “FUCK! I gotta go get another drink…be right back.” She added, standing. The sound of chair legs screeching on the wooden floor as Katie padded off to the kitchen rang out.

“This is the best night I’ve ever had at your house Anna…” Chris admitted, speaking closely to his mic. He was trying to conceal the panting want in his voice, but even he noticed his voice registered deeper than usual after that.

“I thought you might enjoy tonight’s entertainment Chris…just wait until she goes Coyote Ugly on my dining table.  Get enough rum in her, and gives lap dances!” Anna smiled, winking at Chris knowingly.

“I can’t fahking wait.” He grinned, laughing to himself.

“So, care to add your two cents on the topic?” She asked, grabbing the bottle of rum from in front of Katie’s microphone to pour a couple fingers into her glass.

“Of man strippers?  I don’t have one” He laughed. “I mean, I spent time in Vegas in my twenties…I’d be lying if I said I haven’t had encounters…I’m a man, I appreciate the female form, we’ve had this discussion before!” Chris added, trying to answer without giving too much away.

“To recap, you are an ass man.” Anna deadpanned.

“Are you really gonna do this to me again?” He asked loudly, a laugh in his exasperated tone. “Last time we did this, I got BLASTED, and my team gave me Hell for weeks.” He pointed at Anna, playfully blaming her for the media frenzy that ensued his last appearance on her show as Katie padded back into the dining room, fresh pitcher of mixer in hand.

“OK, what’d I miss?” She asked, pulling the chair under her as she sat.

“Anna was just asking Chris to add his two cents to the subject of strippers.” Sim informed her.

“Which he is so deftly trying to answer without giving too much away, I might add…” Anna said, rolling her eyes. She passed her glass over to Katie.

“Hey, we’re not gonna do this…” Chris shook his head, a nervous laugh escaping as he waved a finger in the air. The PR team had already given him enough shit after the first time, and the fresh lecture he had been given earlier that day still clung to his mind.

”Awww…Big bad Cap, afraid of giving too many dirty secrets away?“ Katie teased, looking at him.  She tilted the bottle of rum into the pitcher, emptying the few remaining inches of clear liquid.  He raised his eyebrows, his mouth opened to say something before he shook his head slightly, closing his mouth.

_'She’s sassy. That mouth could get her into trouble one of these days, but oh…the fun I could have…’_ The voice purred, sitting behind steepled fingers.

Anna and Sim sat sniggering, watching the tension build as Katie stirred the drink, poured Anna a glass and handed it back to her. Leaning an arm on the table, Katie rested her chin on her palm; she bit the end of her left pinky suggestively, and flashed him an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

”Like I said…the last time I was here the media took my comments out of context and created some fires that had to be stamped out…fahking sue me for being a little vague.“ he offered, a hand back in the air while he sipped from the bottle in front of him. A sound from Anna, drew Katie’s attention from Chris; she was humming a song, which they all soon recognized.

”I like big butts and I cannot lie…you other brother’s can’t deny, when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face…“ Katie laughed, singing along with Sim.  

”You guys are fahking assholes…“ Chris chuckled as he blushed. ”It’s a good thing you’re cute.“ He added, a smirk aimed in Katie’s direction.

”Chris Evans just said I was cute, I think I can die happy now!“ She proclaimed, grinning widely with one hand on her heart, the other pressed against her forehead dramatically. The action had is heart stop for a beat.

_'She’s perfect.’_ A tiny echo of a thought breezed through his mind, sent from his heart.

”Don’t do that, I’d be so sad!“ Anna pouted, grabbing her hand. ”Let’s make Chris even more uncomfortable…“

”Are you going to ask me about the trip to the adult store…“ Katie asked with a laugh, already knowing which direction she was being steered towards.

”Oh my fahking God…this just keeps getting better…“ Chris sniggered, his face resting on the fist of the arm he leaned on the table, completely amused.

”Did you find a replacement yet?“ Anna inquired, turning in her seat to face me.

”A REPLACEMENT?“ Chris’s deep voice barked out, sounding surprised and intrigued.

”I MAY have fried my trusty battery operated boyfriend recently…“ Katie admitted sheepishly, turning a few shades darker.  Glancing through her lashes, she peeked at Chris; he was leaning on an arm, sizing her up, his middle finger caught between his teeth.

The left side of his mouth lifted in a tiny smile as the two voices deep inside him, his head and his heart seemed to be flashing neon signs at him that read, _'Marry me’_ and _'She’s the one’_ as Chris gazed intently at her.

”May he rest in peace.“ Anna sighed sadly.

”But yes, I did find a suitable replacement for B.O.B.“ She chuckled, turning away from Chris’ intense gaze to face Anna.

”Ohh!!  What did you pick out?“ she asked excitedly.

”Are you two REALLY going to talk about vibrators right now?“ Sim asked.

”What the fuck does it sound like we’re talking about Sim?  I’m having girl talk, these are things we discuss!“ she retorted, before asking, ”So, did you go smooth and sleek, or ribbed for her pleasure?“

”A good ol’ trusty Rabbit.  Multiple speeds, and textured in all the right places…never let you down.  He knows a dozen ways to make me call him Big Poppa.“ Katie spoke, shooting Anna a wink, making her laugh in approval.

Chris leaned back, reaching for his beer, a mumbled ’wow…’ drifting through the microphone as he couldn’t believe Anna had found this woman for him. She was ticking off boxes left and right, totally unaware as she talked.

”Now, when it comes to dicks…“ she asked, leaning closer to me.

”This is amazingly, NOT the most surreal conversation I’ve witnessed in your presence, but it could easily take that title Anna...“ Chris joked, turning his chair to watch Ana and Katie better since this was another question he was curious about.

”What do you prefer-length, girth, circumcised, uncircumcised…skill?“ she asked, seriously. Katie poured a fresh drink, lifting her glass for a sip of liquid encouragement; Chris turned to wait for the answer, his face very intrigued.  Clearing her throat, Katie spoke.

”Hmmm…I mean, in a perfect world, hypothetically speaking…what woman would say they don’t want a monster cock?“ she joked.

”Well, I’m fucked.“ Chris chuckled quietly, trying to lighten the sudden seriousness about her. He knew what he was packing, and hadn’t received any complaints before, but that snarky, self depreciating side of him couldn’t contain himself, and he was rewarded with her glance that asked in disbelief, 'Really? You? Bullshit.’ as well as her soft chuckle.

The violent twitch of his cock in his jeans joined his head and heart with their commentary, saying, _'I am full of bullshit, but it got a smile out of you…don’t worry Babe, you’ll find out for yourself soon enough.’_

”But let’s be honest, blowing anything more than eight inches isn’t fun…that’s just work at that point…I don’t wanna work when I’m sucking dick, that takes away all heat of it for me, and that’s a huge part of it-turning myself on by gauging his reaction! The act itself isn’t gonna make me cum, it’s the knowledge and power that I can turn a a six and a half foot tall beast of a man into a whimpering puddle of man goo with the things I can do with my mouth!  I give great head, I’ve been told that numerous times.  It’s something I take pride in! You sit a bowl of Maraschino cherries in front of me, I’ll tie every single one of them into double knots if their long enough!“ she stated.

Chris had stopped chuckling. He leaned his elbow on the table, supporting his chin with his fist watching Katie as he rubbed his pointer finger over his freshly moistened lips.

_'I’ll bet you do, I bet you’re a wildcat…’_ Both his mind and his cock seemed to voice in unison; Chris groaned internally, closing his eyes for a second to collect himself.  

Turning away from him, Katie spoke to Anna.

”But for me, personally, though?  My perfect dick is average or above in length, thick, not TOO veiny-“ Katie started.

Chris could practically feel his libido jumping up and down, waving his arms while screaming, _'Me! Me! Pick me! **YOU JUST DESCRIBED MEEEEEEEEE!** ’_

"…but knowing how to use it is what’s most important to me.  Like, you put two guys next to each other, one could be hung like a fucking elephant but not have any clue about how to use what’s he got and the other could be a few inches and pencil thin, but have his game be so on point his nickname is Kobe…I mean, which one are you gonna choose?“ Katie continued, posing that last question to Anna with raised hands.

Anna just nodded, encouraging her to continue; Chris sat listening intently, his normally emotive face is Sphinx like, not giving anything away as Katie went on.

”The guys I’ve been intimate with…have varied widely, and that’s perfectly fine!  Variety is the spice of life!  I mean, I’m adventurous…I like to try new things, incorporate different shit into it…like music, or food.  You find the right song…-“ She paused, whistling low, before continuing, ”-and that just turns everything up to 11!  And who doesn’t like a little whipped cream and chocolate sauce every now and then?“

”I’m really uncomfortable right now, how about you Chris?“ Sim said quietly into his microphone.

”Actually, I’m kinda turned on.“ Chris felt his grin turn seductive, focusing intently on Katie.

[Originally posted by cevrimdisi](https://tmblr.co/ZoPPfu16eUZXT)

”I mean, I spend WAYYYYY too much time in my own head.  I do far too much damage to myself because of that fact, so for me, having a partner that understands there are…how do I put this…certain obstacles that have to be met for me to let go completely.  That’s why if given the choice, I always go for the guy that knows how to read his partner over the size of his cock.“ She confessed, meekly. She’d been so lively, so expressive, and now it seemed like the room dimmed just a little with her confession, almost as though she was shameful.

”What do you mean by obstacles?“ Chris asked, leaning forward in concern. He didn’t like this somber version of her, it didn’t suit her or her personality. There was a shift, and he caught it while the other people seemed to only focus on the words, not the intonement, inflection and body language as she expressed this.

”I was just going to ask that!“ Anna chimed in.

”Mental stimulation, mental walls and road blocks…I need that extra push to send me over the edge, my brain doesn’t like to give up control, insecurities like to push themselves to the front of my brain…“. She shrugged with a small smile. ”I told ya, I spend way too much time in my head!“

She may have said it with a smile, but Chris knew, this was something that previous partners had made into an issue. Shifting in his seat, he reached the few feet between them, his hand lightly touching her bare knee at first before settling and giving a gentle but firm reassuring squeeze.

”So, is it intelligence?  Is it a submissive thing?  I’m curious.“ he asked, gripping the inside on her thigh as his touch grew bolder after the initial contact.  Turning to face him in wide eyed surprise, Katie spoke.

”I’ve never really thought about it before…I mean, intelligence is definitely a turn on!  I guess it’s a form of needing to be submissive…I’ve always been so take charge, and independent in all aspects of my life. That was just how I was brought up-I come from a very LONG line of strong, independent woman that are VERY sexually empowered. I spend so much time taking care of other peoples needs and wants. I can’t help it, I’m a Mother Hen, it’s just what I do.  But having a man that is able to press the pause button, and quite all the noise in my head…it sounds selfish, but sex…sex is probably the one aspect of my life that I know if I have the right partner, I don’t have to always be 'on’ if I don’t want to, I can enjoy taking a step back and let somebody else be in charge. I guess I just want a strong partner, somebody that’s not intimidated by a strong woman that needs a little extra time and attention, ya know what I mean?“ She asked, slipping her own hand under the table to scratch her finger nails lightly along the inside of Chris’ wrist and forearm where his hand was caressing her skin, his thumb rubbing wide passes over the inside of her knee.  

Staring deep into each others eyes, Chris inhaled sharply as her nails tickled over the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist, he found himself leaning forward, needing to kiss her, to show her it was okay, that he’d take care of her when she spoke up.

Katie licked her painted lips, flirting with, ”It’s not all about the size of the ship, or the motion of the ocean, but having a Captain that allows the passengers enough time to get off.“

Unable to stop himself, Chris flashed his left brow at her, his mouth breaking into a devilish grin at her innuendo and playful rib at his alter ego. Which he took as her green flag.

His head, heart, and dick all sat up at attention as he smiled to himself thinking, _'I’m gonna have fun with her.’_

”Well…from the way you two are looking at each other, I’d say that theory’s gonna get tested…“ Anna joked, a victorious grin on her face.


	3. Unqualified Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie's Point of View of the second half of the podcast, and the sexy shenanigans that follow.

“ _So to recap, we heard from Alicia in Michigan and her boyfriend’s foot fetish, and also Michael in Oregon about his ordeal of being torn between a long time female friend, and the new guy he started dating…we’re covering all kinds of different shades of the advice spectrum tonight!  Our final call is to Mandy in Arizona; she’s going through a rough dry spell with her boyfriend._ ” Anna recaped.  
  
The mojito’s were finished half way through the first call, all that was left in my glass and the pitcher was ice water with a tinge of mint and lime. Lifting my glass, I pulled a long sip, wetting my parched mouth. The chair next to me had been ever so slowly inching closer through the calls; I felt a heavy arm drape around the back of my chair, hand resting on the joint of my shoulder. Turning my face, I batted my eyes, silently asking, “May I help you?”  
  
Chris played with the light material of the sheer kimono top on my shoulder; spreading his legs, he pressed one leg against my own, getting comfortable in the dining chair. Sipping the last of his beer, he hid a small smirk, knowing I couldn’t resist a quick glance to his crotch when he shifted his position.  
  
“ _Hello?_ ” the feminine voice on the other end of the call asked.  
  
“ _Hi, Mandy? It’s Sim from Anna Farris is Unqualified_.” Sim had spoke.  
  
“ _Hi Mandy! It’s Anna Farris!_ ” Anna introduced herself.  
  
“ _Oh my God! Hi Anna, Hi Sim!_ ” Mandy answered, excitedly.  
  
“ _Mandy, we have two of my dear friends on, Katie Amerio, my makeup girl from Vegas, and Chris Evans is here._ ” Anna told her, looking over in our direction.  Her eyebrow was sky high, seeing Chris so close when only moments ago he was still about a foot and a half away. “ _Say hi, you two._ ” she told us, wadding up her napkin and launching it at Chris’ head.  
  
“ _Hi Mandy!_ ” I laughed, biting my lips when it hit him in the face, startling him from his gaze over my shoulder into my cleavage. He blushed, screwing up his face at being caught as he chimed in.  
  
“ _Hey Mandy!_ ”  
  
“ _So Mandy, what seems to be your problem?  What can we help you with?_ ” Anna asked.  
  
“ _Well, I’ve been with my boyfriend Nathan since middle school, we were each others first everything…well, now we’re in our early twenties, and we’re just like an old married couple. There’s no spice in our love life anymore, we’re comfortable…_ ” Mandy explained, as Anna jumped in, interrupting.  
  
“ _Do you have kids?_ ” she asked.  
  
“ _Yeah, we have a daughter, Mia.  She’s four._ ” Mandy supplied.  
  
“ _It just sounds like your relationship is at that worn in stage, do you still go out on dates?_ ” Sim asked.  
  
“ _We do, every once in a while. But it usually is a ‘dinner-movie-home by 8pm’ affair._ ” Mandy said, a little frustrated.  
  
“ _Sounds like you WANT to spice things back up…have you talked to your boyfriend about that?_ ” I asked, leaning forward out of Chris’ distracting grasp.  Realizing my mistake as soon I made it, I looked back to find him looking at my ass.  
  
“ _Hey! Numb nuts, pay attention!_ ” Anna yelled, lobbing an ice cube past my back to bounce off Chris’ head.    
  
Chris leaned back, rubbing his forehead where the red welt was already visible. I fought back a giggle. Leaning over, I looked at the mark, touching my thumb tentatively to the small bump; I made the mistake of looking down into his eyes, they had darkened to stormy steel blue in the thirty minutes since his hand had found it’s way to my knee. That intense gaze held me frozen, inches from his face for what seemed like forever before I was startled out of my stupor.  
  
“ _Am I gonna have to separate you two?!?!_ ” Anna cackled. “ _Fucking Hell! I’m sorry Mandy, we’re having a little bit of a 'moment’ here I’m sorry for the unprofessionalism going on right now…_ ” she apologized, grabbing her mic, and dragging her chair over to sit between Chris and I.  Settling herself back in her chair, she shot each of us 'behave for the next 15 minutes!’ before asking Mandy to repeat herself.  
  
“ _Nathan wants to spice things up, the only problem is he works for a mining company, so he’s gone for months at a time up in North Dakota or Canada, then comes home for a few weeks, before going off again…_ ” Mandy stated.  
  
“ _Katie, you seem to be our resident 'Wild Child’, what would you suggest?_ ” Sim asked me, looking a little nervous.  Anna smiled, knowing this was going to make Chris even more crazy for her friend.  
  
“ _Mandy, what are some of the things you used to do with Nathan? What are you comfortable with, is what I’m asking._ ” I addressed the young woman, trying to gauge my answer.  
  
“ _We’d go at it like rabbits.  Things were intense, and we were always ready, at the drop of a pin…_ ”  
  
“ _Is there anything you don’t particularly care for, sexually speaking?  I’m just trying to see what your boundaries are to tailor my answers for you._ ” I added.  
  
“ _We’ve always been adventurous, experimented._ ” she answered.  Anna’s grin turned sinister, waiting for my answer.  
  
“ _I meant, you can always start off with sexy lingerie which is on the tame side, and work your way up from there…you said he’s gone for long periods at a time?  Have you thought about maybe doing a boudoir photo shoot, sexy pictures are always a great way to get him and yourself turned on? Pin Up pictures, boudoir pictures, can be such a great gift for your partner-romantic, erotic, and sexy as fuck. I’m sure he’d probably appreciate that on those long, cold lonely nights with he’s wishing you were there instead of his hand…_ ” I offered.  Chris was leaning on the table, finger bit between his teeth; his eyes were closed, it looked like he was trying to keep himself in check.  
  
“ _Roleplaying! Pretend you’re going out on a blind date! Flirt, tease…surprise him! When he walks in the door, if you have your place to yourselves, fucking push him up against the wall and blow him! Fuck like rabbits in the backseat of your car in a semi-secluded public place! Buy a sex swing…_ ” I shrugged, shooting ideas out into the space. “ _What I’m trying to get at is, YOU need to make HIM feel desired, but HE also has to make sure YOU feel desired…start off with baby steps, pack little notes for him-I saw this thing on Pintrest, it’s this pile of letters you write to your significant other with instructions, like 'OPEN ME WHEN you’re missing me, when you’re falling asleep, when you’re having a bad day’…just make sure you both still know how much you love each other, and care, and want this, because when it comes down to it, THAT’s what matters…the kinky shit is really just the icing on the cake.  I maybe a 'wild child’ but I’m a hopeless romantic too._ ” I admitted, truthfully.  
  
Sim looked slightly shell shocked, but he nodded. “ _Thanks Katie.  Anna, you or Chris have anything to add?_ ”  
  
A gentle tug to the edge of my top had me looking down; seeing Chris’ hand behind Anna’s chair, blouse caught between his pointer and middle fingers, I leaned back, brushing my fingertips along his palm. Instantly, he let go of the material to grab my hand, playing his thumb over my own. His electric touch was back, making my heart race, and the molten desire sitting low in my belly to come alive. I heard him saying words, but couldn’t comprehend what they were when he teased me by tracing his thumb lightly over my palm.  A squeeze to my palm broke my daze, hearing the others saying their goodbyes, I signed off.  
  
Anna sighed, looking at Sim. “You OK there, Sim? You look a little green around the gills.” she laughed. Sim nodded, standing he headed out of the dining room for some fresh air. “And you two…” she smirked, looking at each of us in turn, “you two are going to set my dining room on fire, go find separate corners and cool it down a couple of degrees while I air out all of the pheromones for fuck’s sake…”  
  
Sheepishly, I stood.  Biting my lip, I walked out of the dining room to use the restroom, feeling Anna and Chris’ eyes on me every step.  Taking care of business, I washed up quickly.  Half expecting Chris to be waiting outside the door, I was a little disappointed when I opened it to see open wall space across the walkway.    
  
Strolling through the kitchen, I opened the sliding glass door in need of some fresh air.  The cool grass was calling to me, so I leaned on a patio chair to loosen the laces on my sneakers, slipping out of them to walk around barefoot on the lawn. Anna and Pratt’s house was far enough up the hills surrounding the valley to be able to spot stars and the moon.  Shuffling around on the grass, I stretched, lifting my arms high, trying to pop my back as I leaned in all directions, staring up at the sky.  The soft hush of the patio door sliding open, caught my attention; twisting my torso, I looked behind me. The flick of a lighter carried over to me, a small glowing dot flared as the cigarette ignited before slowly coming to join me.    
  
I felt Chris approach. His large hand sliding over my left hip, pulling himself close, he spoke low in my ear, his right hand holding his cigarette away cautiously.  
  
“Bare foot, arms out, looking up at the sky…if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were out here worshiping the moon.”  
  
“Enjoying…not worshiping. What do you think I am, a witch?” I smiled, curling my toes in the blades of manicured lawn.  I could hear the soft sound of paper turning to ash as he took a drag, a small masculine chuckle vibrated along my back as I stretched my neck from side to side. Chris’ fingertips gripped my hip, his lips brushed against my ear.  
  
“You certainly do know how to cast a spell…” he whispered, a hint of a grin in his voice as he crowded closer, pressing against my back. His hand slipped forward, to hold me to him as his lips found the soft skin of my neck. Slowly, his mouth traveled my neck, leaving a burning trail in it’s wake of teasing open mouthed kisses, and gentle grazes of his teeth.    
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment…” I sighed, turning to face Chris. He leaned back, lifting his cigarette for another puff; tossing it to the cement behind him, he exhaled, snaking his right arm around me, under the loose sheer kimono top.  A large hand burrowed into one of my back pockets.  
  
“Make yourself at home, why don’t you.” I laughed, playing with the hem of Chris’ flannel shirt.  He grinned like the Devil, flashing a seductive eyebrow at me, lowering his face to mine, tortuously slow. Tipping my face up, I touched the tip of my nose to his, wrapping my arms behind his neck and standing on tip toes to meet him.  
  
“You’re trouble…” he said, mirroring me. He nuzzled close, with gentle touches, teasing me.  His hand had retreated from the back pocket of my denim shorts, to palm and caress the expanse of my ass, his thumb drawing lazy circles near the top of my left cheek.  
  
Heart pounding, my mouth opened in a quiet gasp as my body was pulling flush against his, his straining erection pressed to my belly. His other hand came up, to cradle the back of my neck, his thumb tracing along my jaw. Biting my lip, I watched him through lust heavy eyes, catching the tiny smirk he wore before leaning in the last few millimeters to ghost his mouth over mine.  
  
“My kind of trouble.” he breathed, top lip brushing against me. Raw electricity passed between us in that moment, then his mouth was on mine.  Chris held me pressed tight along his body; holding my face exactly where he wanted, he ate at my mouth, insatiably.  
  
The touch of his tongue on my bottom lip was the magic word, opening me up to his ravenous kisses; reaching up, my left hand grabbed the backwards bill of the baseball cap, yanking it off his head and tossing it over my shoulder where it landed with a muffled thump. My fingers itched to tangle in the slightly longer than normal hair, evidence of re-shoots for everybody’s favorite Captain soon approaching.    
  
Chris’ growl of approval rumbled through him, vibrating along my body as my teeth tugged gently on his full bottom lip while my fingers did the same to his hair.  
  
Breaking the intense embrace, Chris’ impressive chest worked for air; looking around the dark yard, he dragged me around the corner of the house. Rounding the corner, he pulled me into his body; backing me up against the house, he growled low around my lip caught in his teeth.  
  
“Put your arms around my neck…”  
  
My brain took too long to process his words, earning a nip to flesh still in his mouth and making me whimper. He bent at the knees, hooking his hand behind my knee, lifting my thigh to his hip; pinning me to the rough stucco, he repeated the action with my other leg.  
  
“Wrap your legs around my waist…I got you, Babe.” he ordered, his lips never breaking contact with mine. His hands made a slow journey up my legs, to grab my ass; supporting me, he leaned back to stand up, making sure my back was clear of the wall before pinning me once again .  
  
Running my hand through his hair, I pressed a tender kiss to his lips before leaning into his neck. Starting at the juncture of his shoulder, I took my time laving open mouthed kisses and tracing naughty words with my tongue up the column of skin; reaching his ear, my mouth closed on the lobe, sucking gently before catching it lightly in my teeth. The soft tug had Chris moaning, a sharp shift in his hips connecting with me; sighing, I smiled, doing it again. He bucked against me, with each tug and nip creating delicious friction.  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ…do I have to get the hose, you two?” Anna yelled, presumably seeing what was left of the cigarette on the cement patio, and Chris’ Red Sox hat on the lawn, and us nowhere in sight.  
  
The sudden shout had me trying to hold in giggles, burying my face into the wide shoulder under me.  
  
“Motherfu…” Chris muttered, his voice pained as the sound of footsteps rounded the corner.  
  
“Bro…what are you, 15? You’re never gonna live this one down…” Pratt laughed, finding us in our compromised position against the garage wall. He turned, walking back to the sliding door, undoubtedly going to tell Anna and Sim about how he found us. 

* * *

The event outside had sobered me up real quick, but left me drunk on lust. Heated glances, firm touches, and calculated words passed between Chris and I for the remainder of the night, supervised at all times after the scene earlier.  
  
Pratt had offered to drive me to my hotel since he had been on Daddy Duty while we recorded, and knew he might have to play designated driver.  I reassured him that I was fine to drive, fresh air, and 6’ of amorous man snapped me right back to sober. He knew I had pounded water since finishing the podcast and consumed enough pizza to soak up any remaining  alcohol.  
  
Making my rounds, I said bye to Sim, thanked Anna again, and promised Pratt I would text as soon I got to the hotel. Gathering up my purse, I looked around for Chris; Anna smirked, pointing to the front door. He was waiting outside, working on another cigarette when I closed the door behind me.  Walking up to Chris, I pulled him down to crash my mouth against his.  
  
“You think I’m trouble…you, sir, are a problem.” I sighed, sucking the tip of his tongue suggestively, backing him up against my car. Grinding my hips into him, I rocked in time with the elicit movements of our mouths.  His hands gripping my ass, squeezing hard.  Leaning back, Chris broke the kiss with a curious eyebrow.  
  
“Care to explain?” he smirked, rubbing his right hand over the curve of my ass, dipping low on the center seam to tease me.  
  
“Walking, talking sex…those lips…those kisses…this…” I spoke low, tracing the tip of my nose over his lips, my hand slipping between our bodies cupping the bulge digging into my pelvis; I gave him a firm squeeze, watching his mouth fall open in a groan of pleasure.  Leaning in, I nipped his lip softly before breathing, “You are gonna be a problem, because you’re gonna be an addiction, and I really don’t know if I’ll ever get enough, Evans…”  
  
His deep moan was music to my ears, but I knew I had to step back before getting carried away. Kissing the pulse hammering in his throat, I broke the contact between us. Holding out a piece of paper, I tucked it into the right pocket of his jeans before taking two steps backwards.  Rounding my car, the space allowed me to restart my brain.  Pulling my keys from my bag, I unlocked the door; tossing my purse on the passenger seat, I held onto the door frame, looking at Chris.  
  
“You wanna play with fire, give me a call…I promise, 'I’m gonna treat you so good, you’re never gonna want to let me go.’” I smiled, blowing him a kiss before climbing in my car, starting it up and driving off.  
  
Pulling up to a stoplight, I heard Christina Aguilera’s 'Candyman’ emanating from my purse. I dug for my phone, opening the text that waited for me.  
  
**Did you just Pretty Woman me?**  
  
Another little blue bubble shortly followed.  
  
**I appreciate this whole seduction thing you’ve got going on here, but let me give you a tip: I’m a sure thing. See? I can do it too ;)**  
  
Setting my phone back on the seat, I smiled knowing just what I was going to type out as the light turned green. Pulling into the parking lot, I parked, typing quickly I hit send.  
  
**In case I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight. ;) Goodnight Mr. Sure Thing X**  
  
**Good night Cinderfuckin'rella XXX**


	4. Unqualified Part 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris' Point of View of the second half of the podcast, and the sexy shenanigans that followed...

“So to recap, we heard from Alicia in Michigan and her boyfriend’s foot fetish, and also Michael in Oregon about his ordeal of being torn between a long time female friend, and the new guy he started dating…we’re covering all kinds of different shades of the advice spectrum tonight!  Our final call is to Mandy in Arizona; she’s going through a rough dry spell with her boyfriend.” Anna recaped.  
  
Since Katie’s confession earlier in the show, Chris knew he was fighting a loosing battle and finally gave in to the demands of touching her once more.  
  
_‘Such soft skin…thick thighs and soft skin…Gahd, how great is it gonna feel having those long legs wrapped around my waist…’_ His little head growled out, among other elicit thoughts during the three previous calls. Each and every one had him slowly and quietly inching his chair closer until he was close enough to drape his left arm over the back of her chair, resting his hand on the joint of her shoulder, fingers lightly tracing her arm.  
  
Turning her face, Katie batted her eyes, silently asking with an amused and flirty smile, “May I help you?” with a brow raised in question.  
  
Chris played with the light material of the sheer kimono top on her shoulder, teasing her and hopefully ramping up her desire in the process.  
  
_'So sassy…time to test the waters…’_ He grinned like the Devil himself on the inside as he spread his legs, shifting in his chair, he pressed one leg against hers, getting comfortable in the dining chair. He kept his eyes trained on Anna, but he caught the unmistakable quick glance Katie tried to sneak out of the corner of her eye down to his crotch before she glanced up at his face; sipping the last of his beer, he hid a small smirk, knowing the tent in his jeans was noticed and the fresh color to her cheeks told him she liked what she saw.  
  
“Hello?” the feminine voice on the other end of the call asked as Chris licked the drop of beer from his lip as he set his bottle back down.  
  
“Hi, Mandy? It’s Sim from Anna Farris is Unqualified.” Sim said.  
  
“Hi Mandy! It’s Anna Farris!” Anna introduced herself.  
  
“Oh my God! Hi Anna, Hi Sim!” Mandy answered, excitedly.  
  
“Mandy, we have two of my dear friends on, Katie Amerio, my makeup girl from Vegas, and Chris Evans is here.” Anna told her, looking over in Chris and Katie’s direction.  Her eyebrow was sky high, seeing Chris so close when only moments ago he was still about a foot and a half away.  
  
He knew she could feel his exhales on her shoulder and neck as he drew closer, but she didn’t shy away or rebuff him, so he crowded closer, mouth closing in on her exposed neck.  
  
“Say hi, you two.” Anna told them, wadding up her napkin and launching it at Chris’ head as he leaned closer, eyes taking in the Eighth Wonder of the World, Katie’s ridiculously huge boobs in that excruciatingly small tank top.  
  
“Hi Mandy!” Katie laughed, biting her lip when it hit Chris smack in the middle of his eyes, startling him from his gaze over her shoulder into that never ending cleavage. He blushed, screwing up his face at being caught as he chimed in.

[Originally posted by thejollyloner](https://tmblr.co/Ze1ALu1QuwiLH)

“Hey Mandy!” He added, embarrassed while his mind chastised him.  
  
_'Dude…she’s gonna slap the fahking shit out of you for being a creeper and breathing down her neck! Chill the fahk out, you’re almost done…then make a move. Idiot.’_  
  
“So Mandy, what seems to be your problem?  What can we help you with?” Anna asked.  
  
“Well, I’ve been with my boyfriend Nathan since middle school, we were each others first everything…well, now we’re in our early twenties, and we’re just like an old married couple. There’s no spice in our love life anymore, we’re comfortable…” Mandy explained, as Anna jumped in, interrupting.  
  
“Do you have kids?” she asked.  
  
“Yeah, we have a daughter, Mia.  She’s four.” Mandy supplied.  
  
“It just sounds like your relationship is at that worn in stage, do you still go out on dates?” Sim asked.  
  
“We do, every once in a while. But it usually is a ‘dinner-movie-home by 8pm’ affair.” Mandy said, a little frustrated.  
  
“Sounds like you WANT to spice things back up…have you talked to your boyfriend about that?” Katie asked, leaning forward out of Chris’ grasp. The loss of her body under his touch was felt instantly, but losing the physical connection he’d been craving since he boldly ran his hand up her inner thigh earlier was replaced with an outstanding view of that fantastic ass pressed into the seat; Chris widened his legs, all but feeling her sitting astride him as he got lost in the thoughts of what he’d like to do with that fine example of  Italian assets; Katie’s movement caught his eye and he glanced away from her backside to see her reaction to catching him shamelessly staring.

[Originally posted by madeline-armstrong-bell](https://tmblr.co/Zmd-5o1CT73av)

“Hey, numb nuts, pay attention!” Anna yelled, lobbing an ice cube past Katie’s back to collide and bounce off Chris’ head.    
  
Leaning back, Chris rubbed his forehead with silent curses to Anna. Katie fought back a giggle as she leaned over, looking at his forehead with a soft caress of her thumb to the small bump he could feel forming; she looked concerned, focused on the 'injury’ until her eyes lowered to smile at him. His eyes, soft and heavy with desire flicked between hers, searching for what was going through her mind in this moment of connection between them, and Chris saw her pretty eyes dilate, confirming the pull was mutual. 

[Originally posted by mcavoys](https://tmblr.co/Z989Hw1wBfzU1)

[Originally posted by soniamencarelli](https://tmblr.co/Z_Fkpn1nTlhPe)

 

That intense gaze held them both frozen, inches from each others face for what seemed like forever before a loud shout startled them both out of their stupors.  
  
“Am I gonna have to separate you two?!?!” Anna cackled. “Fucking Hell! I’m sorry Mandy, we’re having a little bit of a 'moment’ here I’m sorry for the unprofessionalism going on right now…” She apologized, grabbing her mic, and dragging her chair over to sit between Chris and Katie.   Settling herself back in her chair, she shot each of them a look that said 'behave for the next 15 minutes!’ before asking Mandy to repeat herself.  
  
“Nathan wants to spice things up, the only problem is he works for a mining company, so he’s gone for months at a time up in North Dakota or Canada, then comes home for a few weeks, before going off again…” Mandy stated.  
  
“Katie, you seem to be our resident 'Wild Child’, what would you suggest?” Sim asked Katie, looking a little nervous.  Anna smiled, knowing this was going to make Chris even more crazy for her friend.  
  
“Mandy, what are some of the things you used to do with Nathan? What are you comfortable with, is what I’m asking.” She addressed the young woman, suddenly becoming very serious.  
  
“We’d go at it like rabbits.  Things were intense, and we were always ready, at the drop of a pin…”  
  
_'I’d be ready at the drop of a pin with you around, Beautiful…I wouldn’t ever let you off my cahk…’_ His libido growled, stroking himself salaciously; the tiny voices of his head and heart nodded vigorously in approval.  
  
“Is there anything you don’t particularly care for, sexually speaking?  I’m just trying to see what your boundaries are to tailor my answers for you.” I added.  
  
_’*Taylor my answers for you*…shes kinky…’_ His brain sighed dreamily; his heart swooned, and his libido stopped tugging himself long enough to pull a length of rope to twist into a 'ring’ while holding it up with heart eyes.  
  
“We’ve always been adventurous, experimented.” she answered.  Anna’s grin turned sinister, waiting for my answer.  
  
“I meant, you can always start off with sexy lingerie which is on the tame side, and work your way up from there…you said he’s gone for long periods at a time?  Have you thought about maybe doing a boudoir photo shoot, sexy pictures are always a great way to get him and yourself turned on? Pin Up pictures, boudoir pictures, can be such a great gift for your partner-romantic, erotic, and sexy as fuck. I’m sure he’d probably appreciate that on those long, cold lonely nights with he’s wishing you were there instead of his hand…” Katie offered.    
  
Closing his eyes, Chris leaned on the table, a finger bit between his teeth.  
  
_'Tits and an ass like that…in skimpy see through lingerie, in naughty poses…she’s going to kill me before I even get to feel those lips on mine…or have her pressed against me…think of something horrible, quite thinking about her sucking on her finger, staring into the camera… **GAHDDAMIT EVANS!** Pull it together! Baseball stats…old ladies with no teeth…that shit excuse of a candidate Trump…’_ His mind was bellowing to get himself under control, but she just kept on going.  
  
“Role-playing! Pretend you’re going out on a blind date! Flirt, tease…surprise him! When he walks in the door, if you have your place to yourselves, fucking push him up against the wall and blow him!-“  
  
His cock throbbed, his libido whimpering like Dodger at the sliding door when he wanted to go out, pawing at the glass.  
  
”-Fuck like rabbits in the backseat of your car in a semi-secluded public place! Buy a sex swing…-” Katie shrugged, shooting ideas out into the space.  
  
His horny friend sat up straight, pointing at her with wide eyes as he started hyperventilating; the more emotional and the more logical parts of him backed their third commentator, letting it be known they agreed wholeheartedly.  
  
“What I’m trying to get at is, _YOU_ need to make _HIM_ feel desired, but _HE_ also has to make sure _YOU_ feel desired…start off with baby steps, pack little notes for him-I saw this thing on Pintrest, it’s this pile of letters you write to your significant other with instructions, like 'OPEN ME WHEN’ you’re missing me, when you’re falling asleep, when you’re having a bad day…just make sure you both still know how much you love each other, and care, and want this, because when it comes down to it, _THAT_ ’s what matters…the kinky shit is really just the icing on the cake.  I maybe a 'wild child’ but I’m a hopeless romantic too.” Katie admitted, with an honest shrug and warm smile.  
  
Sim looked slightly shell shocked, but he nodded. “Thanks Katie.  Anna, you or Chris have anything to add?”  
  
Her last piece had him wearing his own small but warm smile. She understood, she’d appreciate his romantic side and return his displays with her own.  
  
_'She’s beautiful inside and out, but she’d look even better with Evans as her last name, and round with your kids…’_ His heart stated bluntly with a look of the cat that caught the canary. His immediate thought was _'Where the fahk did **THAT** come from?’_ ; his heart inclined his head towards her, so Chris listened, reaching his arm behind Anna’s chair and catching the bottom hem of the oversized blouse she wore for coverage between his fingers, the smooth material slipping and making him pinch it to keep from escaping his grasp completely.  
  
Apparently that action caught Katie’s attention, as she looked down and a small smile curled the corners of her mouth; leaning back casually, she dropped her hand from the table top to slide her hand into his, brushing her fingertips along his palm.  
  
Instantly, he let go of the material to grab her hand, playing his thumb over hers. So shy earlier, and here she was making a move on him…Chris couldn’t help but break into a wide smile of male pride; she wanted him and his heart was making a fool of himself celebrating with his mind and sex drive. Twining his fingers with her smaller ones, he was sure Anna could heart his heart racing and hear the thoughts zooming around his head.  
  
“Mandy, I agree with what Katie said…it’s not all about turning up the heat, especially when you’ve been together as long as you guys have. You have something worth the investment, and even if it’s a slow burn and not the raging inferno it once was, you love each other, and as long as you both remember that, and put in the effort, I think you’ll be surprised at how little things you never would have considered before can turn up the heat since it sounds like you found the one for you! I’ve been looking for ’ _her_ ’ my whole life, and you’ve been lucky enough to have yours since you were kids, I’m not gonna lie, I’m a little jealous!” Chris told her with a little chuckle as he traced his thumb over Katie’s palm as he spoke, realizing she just seemed to click into the images running through his mind-her in his kitchen, making cookies at Christmas with a couple of little rug-rats on stools on either side of her, her with Mickey ears among his mother and siblings in Disney World, her turning to smile at him with a very pregnant belly with Dodger on a leash next to her.

Swallowing hard, he was pleasantly shocked at how right those images felt as he leaned forward to peek at her on the other side of Anna, lost in her own thoughts as Sim tied the show up and began the sign offs. Squeezing her hand, he brought her back to the present and she hurried to say her farewell.  
  
Anna sighed, looking at Sim. “You OK there, Sim? You look a little green around the gills.” she laughed. Sim nodded, standing he headed out of the dining room for some fresh air. “And you two…-” she smirked, looking at both Chris and Katie in turn, “-you two are going to set my dining room on fire, go find separate corners and cool it down a couple of degrees while I air out all of the pheromones for fuck’s sake…”  
  
Sheepishly, Katie stood.  Biting her lip, she walked out of the dining room to use the restroom; Chris watched her, hating to see her leave but damn…it was a spectacular view as she left. Anna’s hand collided with his chest, breaking Katie’s spell.  
  
“ **WHAT THE FUCK EVANS?!?!** ” She laughed, completely astonished at the last hour and fifteen minutes.  
  
Ducking his face, he tried to hide his blush, his hand rubbing the back of his neck out of nervous habit. 

[Originally posted by mylittlepluk](https://tmblr.co/Znkont1KEqH9_)

“She’s something else.” He grinned, his brows raising his forehead as he looked up, showing Anna he was genuinely happy with her 'blind date’. Anna leaned over, knocking into his shoulder, not moving Chris at all as she looked down into his lap before snickering.  
  
“Obviously…I haven’t seen you act like this in a very long time when it comes to a woman. Singular, not plural.-” She told him with a knowing look full of innuendo at his prior proclivities with the opposite sex; leveling him with a serious gaze, she gripped his wrist, adding with a veiled warning, “-Give her a chance…she’s got some serious potential, Chris. I’m not the only one that wants to see you settled down with enough kids to either be a football team or the Von Trapps…remember that. Try it out, she’s not like the last few women you’ve dated, not out for making a name for herself in Hollywood. But, if it’s just gonna be sex, think about it before you make a move…she’s got an out going personality and enough bravado to trick you into thinking she’d be okay with something casual, but she’s sensitive…she wants the same things you do in the long run Chris…so, just think about it, before you doing anything. Think with your big head, not the one twitching in your pants right now.”

[Originally posted by ohevansmycaptain](https://tmblr.co/ZzVdmj2C3B4t8)

Throwing his head back, Chris burst out laughing as he looped his arm around his friend’s neck, pulling her close to kiss her temple.  
  
“Oh, believe me, BOTH heads and my heart were keeping me company during that…” He confessed; the three little voices each nodded in acknowledgement, his brain and heart sighing dreamily while the lecherous deviant that was his libido made crude and ungentlemanly hand gestures while making kissy faces in the direction Katie had disappeared.

* * *

Walking past the downstairs main powder room, Chris paused at the door for a second before continuing to the front door to run to his car for the smokes that had slipped out of the bag. Clicking the doors unlocked, he opened the passenger side to illuminate the interior; the box sat on the floorboard just under the front of the seat. He snatched it up, tearing off the cellophane and pulling a cigarette from the box, he pocketed the box as well as the lighter from the glove box before shutting the door, clicking the button to lock his car and heading back to the front door.  
  
The light wasn’t on under the door in the half bath as he approached; walking back to the kitchen, he searched the room but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
“Backyard, bro.” Pratt called over his shoulder from the couch, pointing at the sliding door with a shit eating grin. Chris hung his head on a chuckle, lifting his fist to give his friend a thumbs up before crossing the kitchen; he could see her form out in the yard shuffling around as he approached the door.  
   
Slipping outside with the soft hush of the door opening, he watched as Katie’s arms stretched over her head, high in the air, bending to her left, then her right, arching her back and rolling her neck; Chris lit his cigarette, eyes flicking down to focus on the flame when he noticed her sneakers discarded at the edge of the patio. The way her body rolled and moved was sensual and made it look as though she was performing some kind of ritual in honor of the moon, bare foot and hardly dressed in what she wore as she twisted partially to glance back at him, her smile shadowed by the darkness of the night growing later.  
  
Pushing off from his spot near the patio door, he prowled closer, taking his time and enjoying the build up since she acknowledged his presence before turning back to stare up at what little variety of stars could be seen through the L.A. haze and glow, leaning of one leg to stretch and roll her ankle before shifting to the other to repeat the action.  
  
Chris closed the last few feet in a rush, his large hand sliding over Katie’s left hip, pulling himself close.  
  
“Bare foot, arms out, looking up at the sky…if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were out here worshiping the moon.” He hummed, voice dropping lower as he nuzzled into her ear, nose brushing against the right side of her face. 

Inhaling, he got his first whiff in such close proximity, of her, her shampoo, her perfume; her hair had a familiar hint of something he knew that he knew from somewhere but couldn’t place it, but it was comforting, while her perfume had clean 'ocean-y’ smell with sweet yet sensual flowers…it fit her perfectly and made him smile as he leaned away to take another drag on his burning cigarette before it died in his hand.  
  
“Enjoying…not worshiping. What do you think I am, a witch?”  
  
Chris could hear the smile in her voice as she shot back her counter argument playfully; Katie teetered slightly in his arm, bumping back into his chest until he tightened his arm and brought her closer as her toes curled in the grass under her feet; watching her and her reaction to nature, or as close to nature as you could get in the Hollywood Hills, he let a small masculine chuckle rumble through his chest knowing she would feel it as it vibrated along her back as she stretched her neck from side to side once more; a faint pop sounded when she tilted to the right and left her neck open to his attention when she leaned the other direction. Taking that as his sign to make a move, Chris tightened his fingertips on Katie’s hip as his lips brushed against the outside of her ear.  
  
“You certainly do know how to cast a spell…” He whispered, a hint of a grin in his voice as he crowded closer, pressing himself into her back. Slipping his hand forward, he held Katie pressed to him as his lips found the soft skin of her neck, just offset behind her ear. He pressed a kiss before his lips parted and his tongue joined the action, licking a gentle, teasing pass over the spot he kissed before his lips returned to suck softly at her skin. Slowly, his mouth traveled her neck, leaving a burning trail of teasing open mouthed kisses, and gentle grazes of his teeth.    
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment…” Katie sighed, turning to face Chris with a dreamy, hungry look on her beautiful face. Leaning back, Chris lifted his cigarette for the final puff before tossing it to the cement behind him; exhaling his smoke above them into the air, he snaked his right arm around her waist, under the loose sheer top she wore.  His left hand held her waist, his thumb caressing her rib cage, inching higher with each pass towards her breast, but his right hand had a mind of it’s own, tracing her hip to burrow boldly into her left back pocket.  
  
“Make yourself at home, why don’t you.” Katie laughed, playing with the inner lapel hem of Chris’ flannel shirt as she looked up from his chest.    
  
_'Don’t mind if I do…’_ Three little voices grinned, rubbing their hands together vigorously; he had to agree with them.

[Originally posted by cevrimdisi](https://tmblr.co/ZoPPfu16eUZXT)

Grinning like the Devil, Chris flashing a seductive eyebrow at her, lowering his face tortuously slow to Katie’s. Instinctively, she tipped her face up to his, touching the tip of her nose to his as she wrapped her arms behind his neck, standing on tip toes to meet him.  
  
_'What did I tell you…perfect height, perfect everything. She was made for us.’_ His inner commentary smiled smugly.  
  
“You’re trouble…” he said, mirroring her actions with his own Eskimo kisses. He nuzzled close, teasing her and building the heat with gentle touches.   His hand had retreated from the back pocket of her denim shorts out of it’s own violition, palming and caressing the expanse of her impressive ass, as his thumb drew lazy circles near the top of her left cheek, working inwards towards the crack of her ass.  
  
Her mouth opened in a quiet gasp as Chris pulled her flush against him, making sure she was aware of the straining erection he sported, because of her, for her. The look on her face was one of wide eyed shock and disbelief.  
  
_'Why are you so surprised, Baby? I’ve been rock solid since Anna introduced us…I haven’t been subtle, you had to of known I want you…I know you aren’t that naive…’_ He thought, licking his lips slowly and thoroughly.

[Originally posted by luvinchris](https://tmblr.co/Z3JLAs2C2NbhJ)

Bring his left hand up, he cradled the back of Katie’s neck, his thumb tracing along her jaw in a feather light caress. Biting her lip, Katie watched him through lust heavy eyes, panting in anticipation; Chris could practically hear her silent pleas begging him to kiss her, making a tiny smirk stretch his mouth before leaning in the last few millimeters to ghost his lips over hers.  
  
“My kind of trouble.” He breathed, top lip brushing Katie’s. Raw electricity passed between them in that moment, then his mouth was on hers, the battle with his relentless libido lost, but the reward of finally getting to kiss her was more than worth it.  Chris held Katie pressed tight to his body, holding her face exactly where he wanted as he ate at her mouth, insatiable.

[Originally posted by zornesmaedchen](https://tmblr.co/Z6k_ut1A_DKYE)

The touch of his tongue on her bottom lip was the magic word, opening up to his ravenous kisses without hesitation; the very male part of him stood tall, pounding his chest, roaring with ecstasy at her matched reaction to him, making him pour all those emotions into his kisses as she reached up, grabbing the backwards bill of his baseball cap, yanking it off his head and tossing it over her shoulder where it landed with a muffled thump. Her fingers buried into his hair, a little longer than normal to help with the partial hair piece to maintain Steve Rogers’ hairline in the upcoming shoot.    
  
Chris growled in approval at her familiar and bold touch, vibrating through his chest and into her body as her teeth tugged gently on his full bottom lip while her fingers did the same to his hair.  
  
_'Fahk yes…pull my hair, bite me. Gahd, I can’t wait to fist my hand in your hair as I watch you blow me…I bet you like that, don’t you? Rough and viceral…’_ He and his libido growled in unison as she sucked on his bottom lip before breaking apart.  
  
Breaking from the intense embrace, Chris’ impressive chest worked for air, panting hard; glancing around him, he looked around the dark yard, before dragging Katie around the corner of the house. Rounding the corner, he yanked her into his body, backing Katie up against the house, he growled low around her lip, caught in his teeth after crashing his mouth to hers once more.  
  
“Put your arms around my neck…”  
  
It took her a solid ten seconds before she responded to anything other than his mouth on hers, earning a sharp nip to her flesh still in his mouth; she whimpered and Chris felt his dick throb at the elicit sound of her wordless plea for more. Bending at the knees, he hooked his hand behind her knee, lifting her right thigh to his hip; pinning Katie to the rough stucco, he repeated the action with her left leg.  
  
“Wrap your legs around my waist…I got you, Babe.” He ordered, his lips never breaking contact; _'Hell, I never want to stop kissing her’_ He thought from out of nowhere, startling him slightly.  
  
His hands made a slow journey up Katie’s legs, to grab her ass, supporting her as he leaned back away from the wall to stand up, making sure she was clear of the wall before pinning her once again, higher and perfectly positioned to give her a preview of what the deviant ruling his body at the present wanted to do to her, with her and for her.  
  
Running her right hand through his hair, Katie leaned in, pressing a tender kiss to his lips before attaching into his neck. She started at the juncture of his shoulder, taking her time laving open mouthed kisses and tracing naughty words with her tongue up the column of his neck; swallowing hard, Chris closed his eyes, relishing in the attention she gave him as she moved to his ear. Her mouth closed on the lobe, sucking gently before catching it lightly in her teeth; the soft tug had Chris moaning, shifting his hips sharply to connect with her sex; the sound of her sigh cooing in his ear was only a second before she did it again. He rewarded her with another thrust…with each tug and nip creating delicious friction as they built a rhythm, dry humping like teenagers against the garage wall.  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ…do I have to get the hose, you two?” Anna yelled, presumably seeing what was left of the cigarette on the cement patio, and Chris’ Red Sox hat on the lawn, and neither of them anywhere in sight.  
  
The sudden shout had Katie trying to hold in giggles, burying her face into Chris’ wide shoulder underneath her face.  
  
“Motherfah…” Chris muttered, his voice pained as the sound of footsteps rounded the corner.

[Originally posted by leatherjacketrenegade67](https://tmblr.co/ZSTZ_l1wtlG1-)

  
_'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!’_ All three tiny voices screamed, dropping to their knees in anguish at being interrupted. She was close, he could tell from the shallow breathes and mewling in his ear as she teased him with her mouth to continue.  
  
“Bro…what are you, 15? You’re never gonna live this one down…” Pratt laughed, finding Chris pinning Katie in their compromised position against the garage wall. He turned, walking back to the sliding door, undoubtedly going to tell Anna and Sim about how he found them.

* * *

From that point on, Chris didn’t get a moment alone with Katie, they had chaperone’s for the rest of the night and the serious case of blue balls he had was proving to be a problem, so he excused himself on the pretense of needing to return a phone call before using the restroom. He snuck off to one of the guestrooms, locking the bedroom door before moving into the bathroom attached and locking that one as well. He didn’t have long, but with the fresh memories he had to work with, this wouldn’t take long.  
  
Pulling back the shower curtain, he popped the button on his jeans before carefully working his zipper down; hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear, he smiled down at his dick before shoving the cotton and denim low on his thighs for better handling as he leaned his left arm against the wall, directing his body to the wall of the shower stall as his thumb and forefinger closed around his aching dick, his three remaining fingers reaching down to cup his balls.  
  
Flashes of those big beautiful eyes, in shades of Hunter, Olive, Emerald and Jade coupled with her constant worrying of her lip in her unconscious display of her oral fixation and the feel of those curves pressed against him flicked through his mind, making quick work of his building strokes; pumping with squeezing tugs, the final image that did him in was the memory of her meeting every thrust, grinding herself against him as those damn sounds of hers were breathed into his ear as her legs tightened around him.  
  
“Fahk…” He quietly groaned on a pant through the relief of jacking off in Anna’s guest bathroom had afforded him. His left hand scrubbed down his face as he recovered, asking himself quietly, “The fahk, man?!? Pull it together, you’re not fifteen anymore…”  
  
Cleaning up, he washed himself up before wiping away the evidence in the shower stall; collecting his thoughts, Chris took a deep breath before unlocking the doors and joining back up with the rest of the group.  
  
“'Not a witch’ my Lilly white New Englander ass…” He sighed before smiling and chuckling to himself as he rounded the corner into the kitchen where the women seemed to be having an impromptu dance off.  
  
Shaking her ass, Katie wasn’t aware Chris had returned as her back was turned to the entryway; Anna ran up behind her, smacking Katie’s ass as she circled her hips suggestively, dropping low.

[Originally posted by bordeldecube](https://tmblr.co/Zf2IXq1E9UjqZ)

The three little voices offering commentary fainted and fell over; Chris groaned, asking for strength from whomever was listening as Katie stood back up walking to the end of the kitchen before turning to face the room as she spoke.  
  
“See, I can’t hear this song without wanting to stomp it out like a Victoria’s Secret Angel on the catwalk in my most killer heels and underwear…” She laughed until her eyes landed on him, causing her train of thought to trail off quietly.  
  
Anna’s face turned to see Chris’ face crack into a smile from his pained look a second before.  
  
“Show me.” He whispered, moving to stand at the end of her 'runway’; Katie couldn’t hide her amusement, ducking her face as she shook with chuckles, one hand raising to cover her mouth as she peeked up at him.  
  
“You just want to watch my boobs bounce.” She shot back down the walkway to him, her smile a mile wide. Returning her smile, Chris nodded.  
  
“You’re gahd-dam right I do…” He confessed honestly with a raised eyebrow and a flirtatious smirk in her direction. Anna burst out laughing.  
  
“Come on! Even I want to see this again, Kay!” She added her two cents before calling in Pratt from the living room where he watched Sports Center. The other big puppy named Chris ambled in, excited to finally witness this in person after Anna’s numerous stories of the shenanigans Drunk Katie gets into.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this…and stone cold sober too…” Katie shook her head with a sigh before closing her eyes to get into the beat of 'Sexy Back’ as the chorus neared with seductively sways, body rolls and the swing of her hips before she pushed off from where she stood, prancing on the ball of her feet as if she were wearing sky high stilettos; her face broke into a flirty expression before she spun, shooting Chris a wink and a kiss as she approached.

[Originally posted by feliinoh](https://tmblr.co/Zqg6yw1XyxetT)

His eyes were fixed on the flesh barely contained in that flimsy tank top as her boobs bounced with each step, rippling and moving as she stepped closer…and just like that, it was like his time spent in the bathroom never happened as she stopped in front of him, posing and pouting before directing another wink at him and turning around to walk back the way she came. The back view was just as nice, until Pratt barged in front of him and followed in her wake, doing his best impression of an Angel, beginning the walk-off that had all of them in hysterics.

* * *

Pratt had offered to drive Katie to her hotel since he had been on Daddy Duty while the show was recorded, but she reassured Anna, Pratt and Sim that she was fine to drive, fresh air, and 6’ of amorous man snapped her right back to sober. Chris the decency to blush at that comment as he stepped out front to smoke, knowing she was headed in that direction. He knew Katie had pounded water since finishing the podcast and consumed enough pizza to soak up any remaining alcohol, otherwise he would have insisted she stay with Anna and Pratt, protective side making itself apparent after only a handful of hours.  
  
It was a few minutes before the front door opened, and his heart rate picked up at the silhouette walking out into the cool night to join him. Her strides were long, quick and full of confidence as she crossed the front yard, walking up to Chris with purpose, Katie pulled him down to crash her mouth against his.

 _'Yes. Take what you want, Baby…Anything, it’s yours…’_ He thought as her mouth grew bold, seeking entrance to his; opening, he met her voracious kiss with his own. Tongues mated and danced, teeth nipped and tugged on the others flesh hungrily.

[Originally posted by kissing-pleasure](https://tmblr.co/ZEzcWl24P5vxB)

“You think I’m trouble…you, sir, are a problem.” She sighed, sucking the tip of his tongue suggestively, upon breaking the lip lock, backing him up against her car. Grinding her hips into him, Katie rocked in time with the elicit movements of her mouth on his.  
  
Hands gripping her ass, Chris squeezed hard, possessive and not wanting her to stop. Leaning back, Chris regretfully broke the kiss, raising a curious eyebrow for her to continue.  
  
“Care to explain?” He smirked, rubbing his right hand over the curve of her ass, dipping low on the center seam to tease her; damp heat met his touch and his smile grew devious at the knowledge she was soaking and would definitely be thinking of him in the privacy of her rented hotel room.  
  
_'Did you bring your toy, or are you gonna go old school and touch yourself while thinking of me, Baby? Fahk, I wish I could watch, because I have a feeling when you cum, you cum hard…and I bet it’s beautiful.’_  
  
“Walking, talking sex…those lips…those kisses…this…” Katie spoke low, her high voice husky with want as she traced the tip of her nose along Chris’ lips, her hand slipping between their bodies to cup him through his pants where he dug into her pelvis; her hand closed around him in a firm squeeze, making her smile and bite her lip as she watched his mouth fall open in a groan of pleasure.    
  
Stunned silence from the peanut gallery met Chris; _'How are you real, and why has it taken me this long to find you?’_ He asked himself in astonishment as he worked for air in his lungs.

[Originally posted by goyoungfree](https://tmblr.co/ZYOIlp12gQKiC)

Leaning in, Katie nipped his lip softly before breathing against it, “You are gonna be a problem, because you’re gonna be an addiction, and I really don’t know if I’ll ever get enough, Evans…”  
  
Her words were music to his ears, but before he could tilt his hips further into her hand, she stepped back, but not before kissing the pulse hammering in his throat. Holding out a piece of paper, she tucked it into the right pocket of his jeans before taking two steps backwards.    
  
Rounding her car, the space allowed Chris’ brain to restart and fire synapses once more, but he instantly felt the loss and he didn’t like the hollow, cold feeling after the heat she created in him.    
  
Pulling the car keys from her bag, Katie unlocked the door; opening it, she tossed her purse on the passenger seat; leaning on the door frame, she looked at Chris.  
  
“You wanna play with fire, give me a call…I promise, 'I’m gonna treat you so good, you’re never gonna want to let me go.’” She smiled, blinking at him slowly before blowing him a kiss and climbing in the car, starting it up and driving off.

* * *

Standing there in the late night, completely shell shocked, Chris pulled another cigarette from the box, placing it between his lips and lighting up as he tried to come to terms with what just happened when her final words registered in his mind as he stuffed the lighter back into his pocket and felt the slip of paper. Fumbling for his phone, he unlocked it, rushing over to the house to see the paper better as he pulled up contacts and added the number, hitting the message button.  
  
Cigarette hanging from his lips, he stared at the keyboard before smiling and typing-  
  
**Did you just Pretty Woman me?**  
  
Pressing send, he typed out another quickly, continuing the flirting while also subtly letting her know where he stood after the night’s introduction and responding exchanges between the two of them.  
  
**I appreciate this whole seduction thing you’ve got going on here, but let me give you a tip: I’m a sure thing. See? I can do it too ;)**  
  
It was a long ten minutes, but his phone vibrated with an incoming message.  
  
**_In case I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight. ;) Goodnight Mr. Sure Thing X_**  
  
Smiling, Chris stared at that capitalized 'X’ for a solid minute before responding. That little letter had him soaring.  
  
**Good night Cinderfuckin'rella XXX**  
  
Blowing out a breath, he felt lighter than he had in quite awhile as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket, turning back to the front door of Anna and Pratt’s house.

[Originally posted by loszagalesdelvater](https://tmblr.co/Z1lBio1ObDMzZ)

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Anna as well as Pratt came sliding to a stop in front of him, eyes huge and faces unable to hide their reactions.  
  
“ **WELL?!?!** ” Anna shouted, grabbing his arms and shaking him. Pratt bounced on the balls of his feet, excitement pouring out of him like sieve.  
  
“Where’s she staying?” Chris asked. Anna shook him harder.  
  
“ **TELL MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!** ”  
  
Chris barked out a laugh.  
  
“Where’s she staying?” He repeated.  
  
“That’s classified, infor-” She began, but Pratt burst out with the answer.  
  
“The Hilton next to Universal. **TELL US**!!!!”  
  
Chris’ mouth lifted on one side as he shook his head, looking from Anna to Pratt and back before sighing on a chuckle, “Damn…just, **DAAAAAMN**.”  
  
Anna’s grin was infectious, spreading wide in victory.  
  
“Gave me her number. I’m gonna ask her out…see where it goes.” Chris told her.

[Originally posted by wereart](https://tmblr.co/ZZZWMo1nPT-tS)

“Oh, I think I know where it’s gonna go…” Pratt giggled.  
  
“Just remember, I get to have a speech at your reception.” Anna teased.

At least, Chris thought she was teasing…but, the thought of the image Anna just painted had his commentators nodding in approval and he had to admit, he kinda liked the thought of her as 'Mrs. Evans’…


	5. Unqualified Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, after the Podcast, Chris and Katie make plans for that evening, their first date.

“ _…but I’m not dating you._ ”  
  
That sentence kept flashing in my mind every time things heated up last night. Every kiss, every touch, every hungry look…those infamous words lit up in neon, reminding me of the last time Chris had been on Anna’s podcast; and every time, well ALMOST every time…there was that moment against the wall of the garage, I tried to step back, tried to act like the lady my mother had brought me up to be even though every fucking fiber of my being protested, kicking and screaming bloody murder. Sometimes, being the stronger person sucked donkey balls.  
  
“ _He’s a One Stop Shop, makin’ my uhh POP! Candyman! Candyman!_ ”  
  
I jumped awake, grumpy, tired, and incredibly frustrated.  I shot Christina a dirty glare, reaching for my phone. The song repeated, starting over and over as a slew of texts flooded my phone.  Sighing, I scrubbed a heel into my eyes before trying to focus on the screen.  All but two of the messages were from the Pratt household.  
  
Pratt sent-  
  
**Considering the the shit eating grin on Evans’ face, I take you made it to your room OK…Thanks for the cookies btw, I need that recipe-Jack ate the rest of them! :(**  
  
Chris wrote-  
  
**I guess I’ll go on home it’s late there’ll be tomorrow night but wait! what do I seeeeeeeeeeeee? is she walking back to me? oh yeah, she’s walking back to MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**  
  
The rest were from Anna-  
  
**I knew you two would get along, but I honestly wasn’t expecting THAT!**  
  
**I’ve never seen him act like that…and I’ve seen him in his prime…**  
  
**Can I be a bridesmaid in your wedding?**  
  
**Your babies are gonna be so CUUUUUUUUUTE!!!! And little shitheads!**  
  
The latest message was from Chris-  
  
**Hey Pretty Woman, hope you slept well, me not so much…**  
  
Yawning, I tapped a response, hitting send-  
  
**Mornin’ Mr. Sure Thing ;) Same for me…it was kind of difficult to unwind after 6 feet of horny male pounced on me**  
  
My phone pinged seconds later.  
  
**I’m glad to know I didn’t suffer alone then haha What are you doing today? I was wondering if maybe you might want to go do something, grab a bite to eat?**  
  
Smiling, I stared at the screen for a minute before typing back.  
  
**Are you asking me out on a date, Evans?**  
  
Ping!  
  
**Maybe…**

He was too cute. I pressed the contact button, calling him.  He picked up on the second ring.  
  
“Ya know, I can hear you blushing from the valley.” I chuckled, my voice a little hoarse from sleep.  
  
“You caught me.” he responded, with a muffled sleepy voice. I heard him yawn, setting me off. “So, what do you have planned for today?”  
  
“I’ve got to meet a friend for business stuff in a couple of hours in Santa Monica, then I was gonna see where the wind takes me for the evening.   It’s been a long time since I was in L.A. for anything other than Disneyland, maybe go exploring…” I rambled. The faint sound of sheets rustling and scratching came through the phone making me smile.  
  
“When do you think you’ll be done?” he asked.  
  
“It’s a two hour shoot-beach, pier, Soda Fountain…hopefully by four.” I told him, pulling my phone away from my ear to check the time. “Shit! I gotta go jump in the shower and get ready, but I’ll see you tonight!” I told him, climbing out of my bed, excited to see him again.  
  
“Looking forward to it, Sexy.” he yawned again, hanging up.

* * *

**What’s your room number?**  
  
I shook my head, laughing.  
  
**I’m surprised you don’t already know that, stalker…how’d you know where I was staying? :P**  
  
Standing in my hotel room in my underwear, I was trying to decide what to change into when Chris’ responses came through. A long afternoon on the beach spent fixing pin up hair and makeup in frequent ocean gusts of wind and spray of the water meant I had braved the afternoon traffic back into Hollywood to rush getting ready; a quick shower, and makeup touch up were needed.  
  
**Well, if you’re gonna be like that…Pratt, he ratted after you left when I didn’t stop asking Anna**  
  
**Never mind, the nice lady at the front desk was kind enough to give me new card keys when I told her my girlfriend lost our original ones.**  
  
A minute later the lock tumbled on the security door; opening the door, the safety lock groaned when the bar reached the end of the run. Smiling, I walked over to let Chris in.  
  
“I’m glad to see you’re a smart traveler, Babe…” he chuckled. “But let me in already.”  
  
Pushing on the door, I threw back the metal arm.  Opening the door, I stood leaning on one leg, hanging on the door; my face tilted to the side, eye brow lifted high on my forehead as I bit my tongue.  I was still only wearing my underwear. “Can I help you, Sir? I’m kind of in the middle of getting ready for a date…”  
  
Chris made a low sound deep in his chest, dropping the flowers he held to the carpeted hallway floor; stepping into the room, he scooped me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, walking towards the bed.  
  
“Chris…Chris…whoa boy!” I squawked, holding tight at the surprise attack.  
  
He stopped, looking me directly in the eye, he asked, “Did you just say ‘whoa boy’?”  
  
Nodding, we both began laughing.  He let my legs down, standing me back on my own feet.  Backing away, he held his hands up in the air. Looking down at his feet, he muttered another scold to himself before peeking up to offer a bashful apology.  
  
“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting to be greeted at your door like that…”  
  
“That makes two of us then!” I giggled.  Grabbing my clothes, I walked into the bathroom to change and freshen up. A few minutes later, I emerged wearing a soft, faded flannel shirt, cropped tank and skinny jeans with a few rips. Fluffing out the waves from the oversized bun I wore earlier, I shook my hair back over my shoulders. I saw Chris swallow hard, perched on the edge of my hotel bed. Stepping into black ballet flats, I held my arms out, proclaiming, “Ready.”  
  
Standing, Chris walked to me, cradling my face in his hands, he tenderly kissed me. A warm content feeling washed over me-this was sweet, gentle and romantic, not the hungry animalistic need clawing at both of us usually; this gave me hope.  
  
Breaking away, Chris quietly said, “Fuck, you’re beautiful…remind me to send Anna a huge thank you for turning my world upside down."  

* * *

"I thought we were going to get food?” I laughed, looking out the windshield at the castle in front of me.  
  
“Change of plans, let’s play some putt-putt first.” Chris grinned, opening his door. Climbing out of the car, he shut the door and came around to open my door. Offering me a hand, I joined him.  
  
Smiling, I asked, “Did this just turn into a bonafide first date?”  
  
“Yup.” he smirked mischievously, popping the 'p’. Tugging me behind him, Chris led me towards the castle doors.  
  
Walking out onto the course, he ushered me to begin the game. Bending at the waist, I set up my neon pink golf ball, lining up my putter and kicking off the game. My ball rolled to a stop inches short of the hole. Chris raised an impressed eyebrow at me, leaning down to place his ball on the green.  
  
“How apropos…” I giggled, looking at his choice of color. Bright blue.  
  
“Well, it looks like that’s going to be normal around you…” Chris chuckled, shooting me a lopsided grin before sending his symbolic ball off down the green. It knocked into my ball, sinking both into the first hole. The rest of the course we played back and forth, teasing each other with suggestive comments and not so subtle touches. Trying to behave was a valiant attempt on both our parts, but it was crumbling under the magnetic pull we had on one another.  
  
Waiting in the doorway of a small Italian restaurant, I watched Chris walk up to the hostess to inquire about a table.  He walked back over, kissing my temple as he wrapped his arms around me. Closing my eyes, I savored the moment, cuddling close.  
  
A large framed map of Italy caught my eye a minute later. It was surrounded by pictures of the Italian Alps, Tuscany, the Mediterranean Sea, Rome. Pointing at the collage, I said, “It really does make you stop and appreciate all the beauty in nature…The Alps, rain forests, Yosemite, the Northern Lights over the Arctic…”  
  
“This ass.” I heard whispered next to my ear, Chris’ large hands cupping me.  
  
“You are incorrigible, ya know that?” I whispered over his lips, smiling as his name was called by the hostess. Leading us back to a table in the corner, we sat semi hidden. Leaning over the table, Chris reached for my hand, linking our fingers together.  
  
“Can’t help it, Babe…not when in less than 24 hours you have managed to flip my entire world on its head.” he spoke seriously. “I said you were trouble last night, and I meant it…but you keep surprising me at every turn. Why have you been holding back? I know you feel this _thing_ between us.” Chris asked, motioning between our bodies with his free hand.  
  
Slipping my foot out of my ballet flat, I brushed my foot along his ankle. Tracing his outline of his thumb with my own, I took a breath before answering.  
  
“Part of me still doesn’t believe this is happening, to be completely honest…I mean, I’ve had a crush on you since you showed up in the teeny bopper magazines I used to read for Not Another Teen Movie!” I admitted.  Chris’s expressive eyebrows lifted his forehead, a silent wow left his lips. “And another part of me is scared of moving to fast…I heard your last appearance on Anna’s podcast, I keep hearing you, in my head, talk about meeting somebody only to be disappointed by her moving to fast…There’s something here,” I continued, mirroring his point between us. “…and it thrills me, and kinda scares the ever living shit out of me at the same time, Chris.”  
  
Nodding gently, Chris let my words roll around in his head for a moment. Looking deep into my eyes, he smiled. “Katie, if I wasn’t interested in seeing where this could go, trust me, I wouldn’t be here. Don’t worry about what I said, buzzed, on a podcast in the past. Chemistry like this, it’s gonna fucking explode whether we want it to or not, be it tonight, a week from now, or a year…no matter what, I like that you keep me on my toes. I want to see where this takes us, I mean I haven’t had a crush on you for the last 16 years, but I sure am making up for wasted time now.” Chris told me, pulling my hand over to kiss making me smile.  
  
We ordered dinner, talking and getting to know one another. Enjoying the little bubble of our table, we teased one another; Chris leaned forward every now and again to brush hair out of my face, fingers lingering on my skin while my foot was making a lazy trail up his leg.  I caressed the inside of his thigh with my big toe, drawing lazy passes over the soft demin he wore.  
  
Stabbing a piece of the chicken on my plate, I reached over the table to offer him a bite of my Chicken Piccata. Watching him close his lips on the meat, I sighed; Chris could do just about anything and it would turn into a seduction attempt I thought.  
  
“I hope you know, you’re pretty special…I don’t share my food, let alone my Piccata, with anybody. It’s my favorite.” I teased, earning a chuckle as he chewed. Returning the favor, he held out a fork wrapped in noodles, a meatball impaled on the end. The glimmer in his darkened eyes offered his playful challenge.  
  
“The first of many balls I hope you plan on providing me with.” I toasted suggestively, rubbing my foot up to brush against his crotch. Closing my lips on the meatball, I felt Chris jump under my touch, his breath hitching. Pulling the food from the fork, I watched as he moved his left hand under the table cloth to grab my ankle; a quiet warning left his mouth, his blue eyes clouded dark with lust.  
  
“Keep it up, see what happens, Katie…” he growled, squeezing my foot. 

* * *

Walking up to the door of my hotel room, I turned, facing Chris. Leaning close, I pulled him in for a kiss; right hand holding his face, while the left clutched his shoulder, I poured every drop of emotion I could muster into kissing him.  Chris’s hand held my head, keeping me exactly where he wanted, to deepen the kiss; his left arm wrapped around my waist, did little to support me when he leaned into my body, bending me backwards.  
  
Breaking apart minutes later, I panted.  Chris heaved for air. His finger ghosted over my bottom lip.  
  
“Should I give you a kiss and say goodnight?” he sighed. He looked like a sad, wounded puppy when he asked me politely if things were going any further than this.  
  
Deep down inside, I was screaming 'No!’, but my brain said it was best. Closing my eyes, I nodded, knowing that if I opened my mouth I was going to say 'yes’ and if I looked him in the eyes, I would start crying.  
  
“OK…I’ll be a gentleman then…” His heavy sigh echoed through my ears, his lips pressed to my forehead, then my nose, each cheek, and finally my lips for a simple kiss before pulling me into his arms for a bear hug.  
  
“Goodnight, Babe. I’ll text you later.” he told me, unable to resist giving me another kiss before walking down the hall.  He stood at the elevator, looking back at me with intense longing. The doors opened with a ping, ushering him to come inside the cart, softly closing a minute later.  
  
Standing against the heavy door to my room, I blew out the breath I hadn’t realized I was holding; eyes watering, I looked up at the ceiling, conflicted with the feelings of pride in myself for showing restraint for the first time in my life when it came to sex, and anger for doing just that. Swiping a hand under my eyes, I wiped away the evidence of emotion rolling down my cheeks, trying to get myself together as I unlocked the door.  Walking into the cool room, I kicked off my flats; retrieving my phone, I dropped my purse on the floor. A knock on my door startled me.  Walking to the door, I looked through the peephole before opening the door.  
  
“The fuck I will!” Chris growled, shoving the door wide; he closed the distance between us, grabbing my face to plant his lips on mine as he strode into the rented room, backing me up against the wall. The door slammed behind him. 

[Originally posted by sensualkisses](https://tmblr.co/ZHBgvh23_Wq09)


	6. Unqualified Part 3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris' Point of View of the morning after and his and Katie's first date.

Chris took his leave from the Pratt house not too long after that; Dodger would need to be let out, and honestly, Chris just needed some peace, quiet and privacy to process all that had happened that night.

Walking into the house from the garage, he heard the dog’s tail beating against the side of his crate, happy to see him.

“Hang on, buddy. I’m coming, I’m coming.” He smiled as he dropped his keys on the counter of the island as he headed to the pen to let his happy boy out; the dog was full of energy, bouncing and spinning around his legs, barking and licking at his hands as Chris knelt down to scratch his head before moving behind his ears; the look of contentment his dog wore was exactly how he felt, making him smile.

“I know, bud…I feel the same way.”

The canine’s snout sniffed at his arm, making him lean into Chris to snuffle at his clothes, no doubt picking up on the new smells left clinging to him from the times he lost control of himself and backed that incredible woman up against whatever he could find, needing to feel her as close to him as possible. The snort Dodger gave before licking his neck brought him back to the moment.

“Was that a good snort or a bad snort, bud? Does she pass the Dodger test?” He chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head before standing and opening the sliding door to let his dog out to relieve himself and play a little before bedtime, since Chris knew he wouldn’t be winding down anytime soon, thanks to the aching need a certain brunette caused without even lifting a finger.

[Originally posted by steven-rogers](https://tmblr.co/ZdTjdm2B1wPW4)

Laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, Chris couldn’t sleep; mind whirling with thoughts of Katie, her pretty eyes…the nervous yet adorable way she kept worrying her lip and that damn straw…every movement she made, no matter how small, just called to him in a sexual manner…those amazing tits seemed to have their own agenda, hypnotizing him as she walked, talked or just breathed…the sassy way she gave just as good as she got from him and friends…and especially the sense of calm she gave him when she was near, just them, talking and getting to know each other in those brief first moments alone.

The three little voices where back, whispering in his ear.

_‘You’re hung up on her.’_ His mind stated, point blank, little arms crossed over his chest.

_'Like, reeeeeeeeallllly hung up…’_ His heart agreed, buffing his fingernails on his shoulder before inspecting them.

_'Hung up…do you think she has a swing? I bet she’d be okay with suspension play…’_ His libido gasped excitedly, clapping his hands together excitedly; the other two turned and flipped the third off, telling him to shut up.

_'You haven’t been this sprung on a woman in a long time…’_ His brain said, beginning to analyze what that confirmation meant.

_'Tell me she doesn’t * **fit** * seamlessly into **ALL** of the images I’ve had flashing through your mind-’_ His heart challenged; leaning back, he grinned, smug when Chris realized Katie did indeed fit into each of the scenarios-he could picture her walking down the aisle, picture her fitting right in with his loud and crazy family, picture her pregnant…picture little faces with the same dark chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes running up to him excitedly while shouting 'Daddy!’. _’-That’s right, you can’t, because she’s it.’_

Groaning, he scrubbed a hand over his face, rubbing his thumb and pointer finger over his eyes; Dodger’s head picked up from the foot of the bed, his tags jangling as he realized everything was alright and laid his head back down.

“What the actual fahk is happening?” He asked himself in the dark.

_'You know what’s happening. I don’t have to spell it out for you, dipshit…you’ve been down this road before, and fahked it up. Well, I’m telling you right here and now- **SHE** is the one you’ve been waiting for. Don’t be an idiot.’_ His heart told him sternly.

Turning to look at the clock on the nightstand, it read almost 6am. He had left their brief text conversation earlier with that goodnight message, but he had been holding back from sending her more, not wanting to seem desperate; grabbing his phone, Chris laid there, thinking, the corner of his phone resting on his bearded chin until he smiled, lowering the device, unlocking it and typing out lyrics to the famous song, keeping with their themed exchange.

**I guess I’ll go on home it’s late there’ll be tomorrow night but wait! what do I seeeeeeeeeeeee? is she walking back to me? oh yeah, she’s walking back to MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Hitting send, he set the phone back down, laying flat with a tiny smile to himself in the darkness beginning to be cut by early morning. Sighing, he closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep, but not before grabbing one of the pillows from the other side of the bed, hugging it close to his side, wishing it was Katie cuddled up with him, her head on his shoulder, and one hand on his chest.

* * *

Whining and whimpering woke him. Cracking an eye open, he saw Dodger pawing at the door to the yard off his room; glancing his sleepy eyes at the clock once more, he saw it was almost eleven in the morning.

Groaning, he untangled from the sheets and pillow he still embraced, stretching tall once he climbed out of bed. Padding over to the door, he let the dog out, leaving the screen to keep unwanted visitors from bombarding his room as he made his way into the en suite bath to relieve himself as well since he was up. Stumbling back to bed, he flopped onto the mattress, groping for his phone.

**Hey Pretty Woman, hope you slept well, me not so much…**

It was only a minute before his hand buzzed. Lifting the phone, he blinked at the message Katie sent back.

_**Mornin’ Mr. Sure Thing ;) Same for me…it was kind of difficult to unwind after 6 feet of horny male pounced on me** _

Cracking a sleepy smile, he tapped out a response.

**I’m glad to know I didn’t suffer alone then haha What are you doing today? I was wondering if maybe you might want to go do something, grab a bite to eat?**

The little blue bubble flashed with the 'typing’ dots for a long beat before her answer.

_**Are you asking me out on a date, Evans?** _

Humming, he couldn’t contain his amusement, instantly responding as he re-read her latest message, liking that she called him by his last name when she got sassy.

**Maybe…**

Grinning like a fool at the screen, his phone buzzed in his hand as her name appeared with an incoming call; _'Seems you aren’t the only Eager Emma, Evans…’_ He thought, picking up on the second ring.

“Ya know, I can hear you blushing all the way from the valley.” Katie chuckled, her voice a little hoarse from sleep.

_'She just woke up. I bet she’s adorable…all sleepy and rumpled, those eyes not focused yet…’_ His own commentary making him smile as the three stooges heaved heavy, dreamy sighs, nodding their agreement.

[Originally posted by sandra-san](https://tmblr.co/ZwoGEm21wwEw1)

“You caught me.” he responded, with a muffled sleepy voice before yawning; the sound of her own soft yawn drifted through the phone and instantly, he was back to being aroused. Mentally chastising his libido, the bastard just kept going to town in his minds eye, jerking away to the thought of Katie’s mouth wide open in yawn.

_'Oh my Gahd, you sick fahk! Is nothing sacred to you?’_ He asked. The little devil screwed up his mouth, shaking his head 'no’ in a violent manner.

_'Not with her it isn’t…and don’t be mad because I thought of it first. I know you’ve been thinking all kinds of dirty thoughts about that mouth of hers…I’m you remember?’_ The little shit grinned like the Dickens, tugging away.

“So, what do you have planned for today?”

[Originally posted by bootycap](https://tmblr.co/ZvLm2yQulR63)

“I’ve got to meet a friend for business stuff in a couple of hours in Santa Monica, then I was gonna see where the wind takes me for the evening. It’s been a long time since I was in L.A. for anything other than Disneyland, maybe go exploring…” Katie explained as Chris listened to her with his eyes shut and a smile curling his lips; shifting his legs wider, his right hand scratched at his bare chest, down his sternum and over his stomach; catching himself as his hand slipped lower, almost closing around his semi hard dick, Chris pulled his hand back, bending his arm to shove his hand behind his head. Staring down his torso, Chris frowned at the part of him he had seemed to have no control over any longer, as he asked, “When do think you’ll be done?”.

“It’s a two hour shoot-beach, pier, Soda Fountain…hopefully by four.” She told him, her voice growing fainter as she told him her estimated hour of completion; the sound of bed linens being kicked off and ruffling met his ears as she shouted, “Shit! I gotta go jump in the shower and get ready, but I’ll see you tonight!”

Chuckling softly, he yawned, “Looking forward to it, Sexy.”

Setting the phone back down, he felt his face lift on one side as he pulled the pillow back to his chest, nuzzling his face into the top and dozing off once more.

* * *

Waking from his nap when Dodger barked and chased off birds in the backyard, he finally got up, pulled on a pair of shorts and walked through the house to start coffee before heading out back, phone in one hand, steaming cup of coffee in the other.

Dodger ambled over, laying down at his feet; the dog cocked his head, looking up at Chris, curious as to why he wasn’t playing with him this morning.

Looking down at the sweet face, Chris asked, "Going on a date tonight. What do you think we should do?”

Dodger sneezed, his head shaking hard; his paw reached out and knocked into a tennis ball, sending it shooting forward across the cement.

Laughing, Chris nodded.

“Mini-golf? You saying I should take her to the Castle, bud?” Chris smiled, sipping his coffee. Dodger offered a quiet 'roof’, giving his agreement.

“Okay, I’ll take her mini-golfing and then dinner. Between you and Anna, I just don’t know what in the fahk is going on anymore in my love life…” Chris laughed, leaning down to pet the lovable companion he’d grown ridiculously attached to in the last year.

* * *

Chris took his time preparing for the evening with attention to trimming and cleaning up his beard, taking a long shower (which may or may not have been prolonged by giving himself a helping hand to take the aching need down to a tolerable level), to finally, standing in his closet trying to decide just what he was going to wear.

_'Fretting over your clothes, like a woman…’_ A voice piped up, disappointed.

_'This is important…she’s special, he’s gotta look good.’_ His heart added, smacking a hand to the back of his mind in a cuff.

_'It’s not like it matters-’_ His libido laughed, raising a fist to his cheek to pantomime a blowjob. _’-She wants him just as much as he wants her, I’d wager…I’ll eat my own dick if she doesn’t let you put the P in the V, not after how she said goodbye last night…’_

_'Ughh-’_ Chris’s inner voice as well as the other little shoulder devils groaned, _’-don’t remind me…’_

Scanning the shirts hanging on the closet rods, he kept going back to one button down-a faded chambray shirt, soft as butter with all the times he’d worn it…with how tactile she’d been with his flannel shirt the night before, he knew she wouldn’t be able to resist touching him in that. Snagging that shirt, he dug around for a cotton tank in one of the dresser drawers before searching for the jeans that would continue his thread of making sure Katie noticed all the parts he wanted her to-more super soft material that fit just right to showcase the hard work of getting back into 'Cap’ shape.

“Here’s hoping this evens the playing field a little bit. Try to regain some of the power in this sexy dance we’ve got going on between us.”

* * *

Saying ‘bye to Dodger, he locked up, and left to head off to the valley; Katie had sent him a few texts through the course of the afternoon, giving him a better idea of when she’s be finished at the photo shoot, and when she’s be back to her room to freshen up.

Pulling into the shopping center, Chris parked and ran inside, emerging a short while later with a bouquet of flowers in hand. The roses had been pretty, but his eyes kept gravitating to the bunch that held different sunflowers in yellows, oranges and reds.

_'Those look like her. Get those, you big dummy…plenty of time for roses later, but those…those are the ones for tonight!’_ His heart told him with a shove.

It took longer than he had hoped to reach the Hilton by Universal Studios, but with it being the rush hour and the surface streets full of people navigating home, he made the most of it, drumming his thumbs over the steering wheel as he sang along to the 90’s alternative rock station he had on before eventually pulling into the parking garage.

Clicking the fob, he locked the car and headed to the elevator, when it hit him. He didn’t know which room she was in.

“Shit.” He cursed softly, pulling his phone from his pocket.

**What’s your room number?**

He sent as the doors opened and he climbed in, riding the short distance to the lobby. Phone buzzing in his hand, he read.

_**I’m surprised you don’t already know that, stalker…how’d you know where I was staying? :P** _

[Originally posted by loki-silver-tongued-god](https://tmblr.co/ZbQTtp1fp7p-b)

Face breaking into a wide smile, he laughed out loud at her response. She had a point, they hadn’t talked about where she was staying, and like the idiot he was, he just showed his hand, giving away how into her he was by being a creeper and pretty much stalking her through his friends.

**Well, if you’re gonna be like that…Pratt, he ratted after you left when I didn’t stop asking Anna**

Typing quickly, he hit send before heading to the check-in desk on the off chance he could get lucky with getting information.

Approaching the desk, an older woman smiled up at him, saying hello as he stopped in front of her.

“Hi…so, I know you probably can’t help me…but my girlfriend lost her room keys while she was out sight-seeing, and I just got into town, and was planning on surprising her…but she forgot to tell me which room she was staying in during all the confusion of her back tracking and then contacting the police when her purse was stolen…is there anyway you could help me out?” Chris asked, putting it on thick for this woman. He held up the flowers to drive his lie home, “It’s been a rough day, and I just wanna surprise her…”

The woman glanced around nervously, before leaning in and asking for the name the room was under.

_'Sucker.’_ His inner voices chuckled as she pulled up the reservation.

“Room 1456, Fourteenth floor. Let me get you keys…”

Walking away from the desk, he couldn’t believe he got away with it, but he pulled his phone out, typing as he got off on the correct floor, he sent it as a warning he was on his way.

_Never mind, the nice lady at the front desk was kind enough to give me new card keys when I told her my girlfriend lost our original ones._

* * *

1453…1454…1455…1456.

Standing in front of the door, he ran his hand through his hand, while the pointer finger of his left hand ran along the chain of his St. Christopher’s necklace before tucking the medallion into the undershirt; inserting the card into the lock, he watched the red light turn green as the magnetic lock tumbled and he pushed the handle, only to be abruptly stopped by the door not budging thanks to the safety catch in place.

“I’m glad to see you’re a smart traveler, Babe…” he chuckled, his face dropping to smile at the carpet beneath his feet. “But let me in already.”

Chris felt her push against the door, the sound of the metal arm running in the chute so she could release the catch.  Opening the door, Katie stood leaning on one leg, hanging on the door, her face tilted to the side, eye brow lifted high on her forehead as she bit the tip of her tongue suggestively. It took him a second, but once he got past that warm, seductive smile, he saw she was only wearing her underwear.

“Can I help you, Sir? I’m kind of in the middle of getting ready for a date…” She laughed.

Seeing her in that tank top the night before was one thing, but seeing her practically spilling out of the black bra and the black lace hugging her hips before drawing his eye between her legs was entirely something else, one he was in no way prepared for as he walked up to the door.

A deep, low growl sounded from the bottom of his chest as he dropped the flowers he held without hesitation and stormed forward, stepping into the room; he scooped Katie up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked into the room, towards the bed.

“Chris…Chris…whoa boy!” She yelped, holding on tight at his surprise attack.

Stopping suddenly, Chris swayed slightly, looking directly into her eyes with an amused and confused face, he raised a brow as he asked, “Did you just say ‘whoa boy’?”

Katie nodded, smiling at him as they both began laughing.  

He lowered her legs from his waist, standing her back on her feet.  Backing away, he held his hands up in the air, offering surrender.

“Will you knock it off, and pull yourself together? Say hello before you throw her over your shoulder for fahk sake, Evans…” Chris muttered and mumbled to himself as he looked down at the carpet, his libido in particular. The asshole just shrugged back before he started humping the leg of his logical side; his brain landed a solid right hook to his libido’s nose, getting him to stop his lecherous actions on the drop of a pin.

Peeking up from his embarrassed slouch, Chris offered a bashful apology.

[Originally posted by captainofthewinter](https://tmblr.co/ZrIDHk1nQRruT)

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting to be greeted at your door like that…”

“That makes two of us then!” Katie giggled. At least she found it amusing, and wasn’t clamoring to call the police on him for sexually assaulting her the second she appeared.

_'That’s a good sign…’_ His brain pointed out with a small laugh; his libido was still out cold from the punch to the nose, but boy, that hand never seemed to stop tugging, even while unconscious…

Grabbing her clothes, Katie walked to the bathroom, leaving him alone for a few minutes. Looking around the room, he noticed her suitcase sat on the folding support next to the dresser, the top was open, and he saw she brought clothes for comfort over fashion, even though they were stylish. A few pieces of jewelry laid on the top of the dresser-a rose gold watch, a couple of necklaces, some pairs of earrings, and a pile of change as the bathroom door opened, and she emerged wearing a soft, faded flannel shirt, cropped tank and skinny jeans with a few rips on the thighs and knees. Fluffing out the long waves that made up her hair, he felt his breath catch at how long it was, almost to her hips when it settled around her shoulders.

His libido sat up like a shot, squawking, _'You could wrap that around your fahking wrist twice! Anchor her as you pound the shit out of her from behind…Can I keep her? PLEASE?’_

Swallowing hard, Chris gripped the edge of the bed as she stepped into black ballet flats; holding her arms out,  Katie proclaimed with a beaming smile, “Ready.”

Standing, Chris crossed the short distance, breathless with a tiny smile curling his lips as he raised his hands to cradle and caress her face; leaning down, he tenderly kissed her lips. A sudden warm, content feeling washed over him, one of heart aching tenderness, affection and butterflies threatening to take him airborne with the way they rioted in his belly. As much as he was dying to fuck her, he wanted to romance her just as much, if not more… _'Flowers, that was just the beginning-’_ He thought as he pressed another gentle and romantic kiss to her lips; this…this assured him he could hope about the end game.

Breaking away, Chris quietly said as he licked his lips, touching his forehead to hers, “Fuck, you’re beautiful…remind me to send Anna a huge thank you for turning my world upside down.“

Katie’s chuckle could barely be heard as she held the lapels of his shirt tight in her fists, her thumbs just ghosting over his pecs, the cotton transmitting the caresses to his chest hair, sending the sensation straight to his dick like a live wire. Standing there, Chris gazed into her eyes, not wanting to move from the position of her pressed against him as he held her in his arms; Katie seemed to not want to break the spell either, as she kept sighing with dreamy eyes before she pulled herself up on tip toes to kiss him, her arms weaving between them to pull him closer.

"Did you bring me flowers?” She asked in between soft pecks; Chris’ hands had trailed down her neck, outlining those dangerous curves to take up his claim, cupping her ass as they stood kissing.

“Shit.” He chuckled, face breaking into a grin as he leaned back a couple of inches to look her in the eye; her lids were heavy, she was breathing shallowly, and the way her fingers played in his hair at the back of his neck, he honestly wondered if they were going to make their date or just stay here.

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t bring a gorgeous woman flowers when I pick her up? My Ma would beat my ass if she found out.” Chris laughed, regretfully untangling from her to walk back over to open the door; the flowers sat exactly where he dropped them when he charged into the room not that long ago. Bending, he scooped them up and turned, only to find Katie’s eyes dart away from his ass in the worn and faded denim; smiling to himself, Chris crossed back over to Katie, presenting her with the little gift.

Her face broke into a huge smile before she looked up into his eyes from the bouquet.

“How’d you know? I love sunflowers…they’re one of my favorites.” She asked, taking them from his hand to admire.

“They reminded me of you.” He told her honestly, tipping his face to get a better look at hers.

[Originally posted by tomtomlocked](https://tmblr.co/ZWlFzo1UmzpOo)

“Thank you-” Katie smiled, leaning over to press her lips to his softly once more, before adding “-They’re beautiful, I love them.”

The three little voices in his head stood in a straight line, each holding a sign high above his head with a single word scrawled on each, waving frantically. _I. Love. You._ The thought took him aback, out of shock but it didn’t upset him.

“Good. I’m glad.” He whispered, lowering his face to hers for another kiss.

* * *

“I thought we were going to get food?” Katie laughed, leaning to look out the windshield at the castle in front of them.

“Change of plans, let’s play some putt-putt first.” Chris grinned, opening his door. Climbing out of the car, he shut his door, walking swiftly around the front end to open the passenger door. Offering her a hand, Katie climbed out and joined him.

Smiling, she turned to him, asking, “Did this just turn into a bonafide first date?”

“Yup.” He smirked mischievously with a nod, making sure to pop the 'p’ at the end. Reaching for her hand, Chris tugged her behind him towards the castle doors. He led her to the desk to pay for a round, accepting the putters and score card the man behind the counter handed over before they both grabbed their ball from the basket and headed out the doors.

Walking out onto the course, Chris ushered Katie to begin the game. Bending at the waist, she set up her neon pink golf ball, lining up the putter and kicking off the game; her bright ball rolled to a stop just inches short of the hole. Chris raised an impressed eyebrow.

_'Not bad.’_ He thought, the last time he had brought a date mini-golfing she was hopeless, and took forever to get the ball anywhere near the hole on the first stop of the course…that had been a long night.

He leaned down to place his ball on the green.

“How apropos…” Katie giggled next to him, looking at his choice of color. Bright blue.

“Well, it looks like that’s going to be normal around you…” Chris chuckled, shooting her a lopsided grin before taking his stance, and calculating his first putt before sending his symbolic ball off, down the green. It knocked into Katie’s ball, sinking both into the first hole.

She looked up from the hole to raise a brow at him, saying with a snicker, "Showoff.”

[Originally posted by mylittle0bsessi0ns](https://tmblr.co/ZQRfNo1Euy_tk)

_'If you only knew, Baby…if you only knew…’_ He thought with a wag of his eyebrow and a lopsided grin before snaking his arm around her waist and pressing his lips to her temple.

The rest of the course was played back and forth, teasing each other with suggestive comments and not so subtle touches; trying to behave was a valiant attempt on both his and her parts, but it was crumbling under the magnetic pull they had on one another.

Katie had kept the game pretty close, which had surprised Chris.

“You said you don’t play golf…but you kick ass at putt-putt…somethin’ doesn’t add up here, Babe…” He laughed as they turned in their balls and putters, heading inside to the arcade. Katie hung her head forward, shaking with silent laughter.

“Putt-putt is the only way you will ever see me play golf…my boobs are too big to allow me to play the real game. My dad tried, once. Brought me to the range, to teach me how drive in hopes of getting a new golf buddy…but-” She confessed, stepping through the door he held open for her.

“But…” He prompted with a grin.

“-but, I couldn’t keep form! My boobs got in the way! He kept yelling at me, 'Goddamit, Kathryn Elizabeth! Keep your arm straight, twist as your waist!’ And I’d yell back, 'You try swinging a club with two watermelons attached your chest! See how straight you keep your arm…’” She laughed, hiding her face in her hand. Peeking up, she smiled as she added, “The snooty woman and her two country club sons didn’t seem to like our conversation, since they snorted in our direction and stormed off to a different space to continue.”

[Originally posted by robertsdowneystark](https://tmblr.co/ZNRSxs1l2RJhL)

“Oh my Gahd…” Chris cracked up as walked over to the change machine to get tokens for the games. “Well, that still doesn’t explain why you’re a shark on the mini green…”

“Logic.” Katie stated, shrugging her shoulders high around her ears with a silly face. “I watched 'Donald in Mathmagicland’ far too many times as a kid…I mean, I’m by no means a math nerd, but putt-putt, pool, any game where I can analyze the strategy, I use it to my advantage. I told you last night, too much time in my head…things are always buzzing and whirring in there.”

Nodding, he looked her up and down before speaking.

“Well, now I know who to drag along of all those pool tournaments my friends like to throw…as much as I love my brother, he’s shit when it comes to pool!” Chris joked. Scott wasn’t bad, but Katie made for better company as well as eye candy…and if she wore a low cut top, she have all his friends distracted and off their games…her confession of playing to her advantage told him she wouldn’t be above playing dirty like that, and it amused him beyond belief.

Scooping up the coins that fell out of the machine, he dumped a pile into her palm, and waved a hand in front of them, saying, “First choice, you got pinball, you got video games, you got a little bit of everything…what are you choosing?”

Katie scanned the room before her smile spread to her eyes; grabbing Chris’ wrist, she weaved through the dark room to the far wall, pulling him to a stop in front of the Skee-ball machines.

“Let’s see if we can get enough tickets to win you a stuffed animal.” Chris teased; Katie laughed as they both bent to stack their coins on the machine, dropping one in to start the game.

Walking out of the family fun center three hours later, it was Chris that was the proud new owner of a stuffed dragon; Katie kicked his ass in Skee-ball and handed over her ridiculous wad of tickets with a smile, telling him, 'Go pick out your prize, Handsome.’ with a kiss to the cheek and a mischievous glint dancing behind her eyes.

* * *

Walking in the doorway of a small Italian restaurant, Chris walked up to the hostess to check in for their reservation, leaving Katie just inside the door. Walking back over from the podium, he pulled Katie close, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her temple with his back shielding them from the patrons walking to and fro through the lobby. Closing his eyes, Chris savored the moment, purring delightedly when Katie cuddled closer into him.

“It really does make you stop and appreciate all the beauty in nature…The Alps, rain forests, Yosemite, the Northern Lights over the Arctic…” She said quietly, pointing at the framed map of Italy and the smaller pictures of the various landscapes that inhabited it.

“This ass.” Chris whispered next to her ear, as his hands slid down to palm her backside repeatedly.

“You are incorrigible, ya know that?” Katie whispered, moving her face to his, ghosting her lips against his; he could feel her smiling as his name was called by the hostess, halting their teasing for the time being. The woman led the way back to a table in the corner, semi hidden from the rest of the diners; Katie and Chris followed, his hand resting low on the small of her back as they reached the table. Holding her chair, Chris got Katie situated before taking his own seat; leaning over the table, Chris reached for her hand, linking their fingers together before addressing her rhetorical question in the lobby.

“Can’t help it, Babe…not when in less than 24 hours you have managed to flip my entire world on its head.” He told her truthfully as a waiter dropped off a basket of bread sticks before continuing on to another table; tipping his head at the man in thanks, he turned back to Katie

“I said you were trouble last night, and I meant it…but you keep surprising me at every turn. Why have you been holding back? I know you feel this thing between us.” Chris asked, concerned and curious as he motioned between them with his free hand.

Casting her eyes down at the table for a brief second, Chris watched; the gentle touch of her foot to his ankle was unexpected, but definitely welcome as she looked up and began tracing the outline of his thumb with her own.

“Part of me still doesn’t believe this is happening, to be completely honest…" She smiled, a small flicker of stunned amazement shown through her face at the statement, taking him by surprise.

_'How can you be so shocked, Baby? What makes it so hard to believe I would want you the way I do?’_ He thought, eyes narrowing as he searched her face. Those beautiful green eyes had no problem staring through his soul, except when it came to serious stuff, like this… _'She’s damaged. Somebody made her think she’s not worthy. I’ll rip his fahking heart out…she is so very worthy…’_

Her voice brought him out of the thoughts racing through his mind.

“-I mean, I’ve had a crush on you since you showed up in the teeny bopper magazines I used to read for Not Another Teen Movie!” Katie admitted, sheepishly.  

Chris’s expressive eyebrows lifted his forehead, a silent 'Wow’ left his lips. 

[Originally posted by buckypupbarnes](https://tmblr.co/ZdJv8n2B-fIDH)

Astonished. That was the only word that could sum up how he felt in that moment. This amazing woman sitting before him, couldn’t believe _SHE_ was lucky enough to be there with him, and it’s was him that just took a punch to the gut at the weight of her words sinking in.

“And another part of me is scared of moving to fast…I heard your last appearance on Anna’s podcast, I keep hearing you, in my head, talk about meeting somebody only to be disappointed by her moving to fast…There’s something here-” Katie continued, mirroring his point between them, only now, she stared him straight in the eye, slightly scared as she added, ”-and it thrills me, and kinda scares the ever living shit out of me at the same time, Chris.”

[Originally posted by ajfkdajfkdjgifs](https://tmblr.co/ZwhcKvMtbe4n)

 

_'Son of a bitch…’_ The voice deep down inside of him spouted, completely flabbergasted; the peanut gallery just glanced between themselves, licking their lips and swallowing, silent as he took a moment to let her words roll around inside his head for a moment before nodding his face gently, face unreadable; looking deep into her eyes, he smiled.

“Katie, if I wasn’t interested in seeing where this could go, trust me, I wouldn’t be here.-“ He reassured her, squeezing her hand before explaining, ”-Don’t worry about what I said, buzzed, on a podcast in the past. Chemistry like this-“ He said, face imploring her to listen as he pointed back and forth between them passionately, ”-it’s gonna fahking explode whether we want it to or not, be it tonight, a week from now, or a year…no matter what, I like that you keep me on my toes. I want to see where this takes us, I mean I haven’t had a crush on you for the last 16 years, but I sure am making up for wasted time now.” Chris told her, pulling her hand over to kiss making; Katie’s face softened into a warm smile at the gesture, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

Chris leaned forward every now and again to brush hair out of Katie’s face, fingers lingering on her skin while they sat and talked as dinner was ordered, and finally brought out; her foot was making a lazy trail up his leg as they discussed their families, friends, hobbies and interests. Her touch grew bolder as she caressed the inside of his thigh with her big toe, drawing lazy passes over the soft denim he wore, making Chris’ pants fit awfully tight.

Stabbing a piece of the chicken on her plate, Katie reached over the table to offer him a bite of the Chicken Piccata she ordered. She watched him closely, eyes never leaving his lips as he took the proffered bite; her sigh was music to his ears as pulled away from her fork, chewing and flashing her a grin.

“I hope you know, you’re pretty special…I don’t share my food, let alone my Piccata, with anybody. It’s my favorite.” She teased, earning a chuckle as he chewed before swallowing.

Returning the favor, he gathered up a sizeable amount of noodles on his fork, wrapping them as best he could before impaling a meatball on the end and holding it out for her. The glimmer in his darkened eyes offered his playful challenge.

“The first of many balls I hope you plan on providing me with.” Katie toasted suggestively, her own eyebrow flicking high as she rubbed her foot up to brush against his crotch as she leaned forward to close her lips on the meatball, tugging it off the tines before her lips pulled the noodles as well as she sat back. Chris jumped at the surprise touch, his breath hitching as he choked, his body flinched forward, barely perceptible to anybody else he hoped. Sneaking his left hand under the table cloth, Chris grabbed her ankle; a quiet warning left his mouth, his blue eyes clouded dark with lust.

“Keep it up, see what happens, Katie…” He growled, squeezing her foot. She just smiled like the devil she was, batting her lashes at him before tucking back into her dinner.

_'Naughty, naughty girl…’_ The peanut gallery muttered as they slow clapped at her turning the tables so easily.

She didn’t move to retreat from his lap, and he made no move to stop her, but they finished their meal with tiny shit eating grins curling their mouths whenever they looked at each other.

* * *

Walking up to the door of her hotel room, Katie turned, facing Chris. Leaning close, she pulled him in for a kiss, her right hand holding his face, while the left clutched his shoulder.

Chris could feel it, she was trying to let it be known, she had feelings for him with the way she kissed him, pouring everything she had into it. That knowledge was heady, like fine wine, and had him returning the action as his hand cradled and supported her head, keeping Katie exactly where he wanted to deepen the kiss, hungry to have her open and just as passionate as he felt; his left arm wrapped around her waist, offering little support to her when he leaned into her body, bending Katie backwards with the intensity of his demonstrations.

Breaking apart minutes later, Katie panted as Chris heaved for air. Lifting a finger, he ghosted the pad over her bottom lip.

“Should I give you a kiss and say goodnight?” He sighed, sadly, no doubt looking wounded puppy as he asked politely if things were going any further than this, passionately making out in the hotel hallway against the door.

Closing her eyes, Katie nodded; she looked pained, like she was fighting with herself.

_'Baby, don’t fight it…I’ll respect your wishes, but don’t fight it, it’s gonna happen whether you want it to or not, don’t deny it…’_ He thought sadly.

“OK…I’ll be a gentleman then…” Chris sighed heavily as he nuzzled into her ear, his hand holding her skull close; leaning back, he pressed his lips to her forehead, moving to the tip of Katie’s nose before kissing each cheek in turn, finally settling on her lips for a sweet kiss before pulling her into his arms for a tight bear hug.

“Goodnight, Babe. I’ll text you later.” Chris said, unable to resist giving her another kiss before stepping back and walking down the hall.  He stood at the elevator, looking back at Katie with intense longing, not breaking contact with her until the doors opened with a ‘ping’, ushering him to come inside the cart, softly closing a minute later once he stepped inside.

Leaning back against the wall, Chris looked up at the ceiling, blowing out a huge breath.

_'Seriously? You’re just gonna…walk away? From THAT?!?!’_ The little voice of libido asked incredulously, voice high, hand pointed in the direction he just left Katie.

_'It was the right thing to do. Ma would skin him alive if she found out he pushed her into sex after she said no…’_ His brain said, feeling sad.

His heart just stayed silent, giving Chris a look of _'You already know where I stand…this is all you, big fella.’_

Pushing off from the wall, he paced the small car, glancing back at the buttons as it descended; growling out in frustration, he hit the lobby button twice to cancel out the call, causing the cart to stop suddenly before lifting once he punched the button for the fourteenth floor. The doors opened with a 'ding’ and he turned to her door, but the hallway was empty. Jogging down the hall, he stopped at her room, lifting his hand to pound on the door, but caught himself; knocking softly, he waited, chest working for air as the sound of the handle releasing met his ears.

“The fuck I will!” Chris growled, shoving the door wide as he barged into the room,  closing the distance between him and her; grabbing Katie’s face, Chris crashed his lips to hers as he strode into the rented room, backing her up against the wall. The door slammed behind him as he wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate and hungry for whatever she was willing to give him in that moment without sending him packing.


	7. Unqualified Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris doesn't want the night to end, and makes his intentions known to Katie...things get steamy when she doesn't say no.

“The fuck I will!” was all I heard before all six feet of Chris charged me. Holding my face in his hands, his mouth crashed down on mine, consuming me; the inertia of his massive body colliding with mine, pushed me back to the wall of the short hallway. A loud slam echoed around the room as the heavy metal door closed.  
  
A sharp nip to my lip had me gasping, igniting the molten desire low in my belly all over again. My hand gripped Chris’ neck, the other pushed through his hair, pulling on the longer Captain America style with just enough force to earn another low growl of approval; his hands pushed aside the open flannel I wore, skimming his hands over my waist, down to cup my ass. He ground himself into me shamelessly once, twice, three times before his hands moved lower to lift me. Wrapping my legs around his waist, he shifted my body in his arms. The tickle of his groomed facial hair down my jaw to my neck had me squirming in delight.  
  
My fingers kneaded his hair, unable to remain still even for a second. The path Chris’ lips traveled left scorch marks on my libido; his teeth closing on my collar bone followed by the gentle caress of his tongue to sooth the love bite had me whimpering. Closing my fist in his hair, I pulled his handsome face back from my burning skin.  Staring deep into the steel blue depths of his lust glazed eyes, I leaned forward. Mouths open, we labored for shared air, our jaws opening and closing as we clutched each other. Tilting forward, my tongue licked Chris’ mouth; he pressed his body hard against mine, closing his lips on my tongue he turned me to putty under his possessive mouth.  
  
“Babe…” he moaned into my mouth as I sucked suggestively on his tongue, returning the favor.   
  
“I want you so much it scares me…” I breathed, breaking away from his addicting lips, settling on the sensitive spot below his ear. A masculine whimper rumbled through him.  
  
“You said it yourself…we’re playing with fire…” he answered, turning away from the wall and walking towards the king sized bed. I clung to him, lips attached to his neck, unaware of how quickly he crossed the room until my back hit the mattress.   
  
Chris stood above me, jaw clenched as he watched me. Sitting up, I hooked a leg behind his knee, pulling him close; crooking my finger at him, licked my lips.  
  
“No, I said you’re playing with fire. I’m a fire sign…” I teased, tugging the end of his belt free of his pants.  Staring up his body, I ran the tip of my tongue teeth, adding, “Fire and air, they level civilizations…create life…I need you like the oxygen I breathe, Chris.” Unbuckling his belt and pants while I spoke, my fingertips brushed the bulge straining in his boxer briefs; the strong twitch of his arousal made me grin like the Cheshire Cat. “You ready to watch the world burn, Babe?”  
  
His hands wrapped around my wrists, yanking me up to stand against him. He pushed the flannel hanging off my shoulders to the ground, caught the hem of the cropped shirt I wore underneath, whipping it up and over my head, throwing it to the corner. His hands, with those long, deft fingers found the button of my jeans before sliding open the zipper. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband, Chris began peeling my pants down my legs.  Hungry eyes traveled over my body; leaning in, Chris fought back a smile as he spoke low, voice deep with lust.  
  
“Flame on.”  
  
“Did you just…” I asked, fighting the need to giggle.   
  
Flashing a sexy grin at me as his eyebrow lifted, he confessed, “You set yourself up for that one, Katie…but if I’m gonna burn…what a way to go.” he purred, shoving me back on the bed. Grabbing a fistful of his shirt, he yanked the soft material off tossing it on top of mine before crawling up my body to see just how high we could fan the flames…

* * *

The hum of the air conditioner kicking on and the rattling of a room service cart being rolled down the hall outside woke me. The early morning grey was seeping past the black out curtains, and there was a naked man draped over my back, snoring softly against my shoulder blade. Snuggling into the down pillow, I dozed back into dreamland until the sound of my phone vibrating  on the nightstand pulled me back to the world of the living.  Reaching for it, I opened the waiting messages.  
  
Anna wrote-  
  
 **WTF Evans sent me a text & I’m confused as fuck**  
  
 **“She’s gonna be bad for business…”-that’s all it said. I think he’s lost it.**  
  
Still half asleep, I smiled, pressing the camera button. Flipping to the forward camera, I snapped a picture. Laying on my stomach, naked, with a large left bicep wearing a bull’s head tattoo caging my torso, Chris’s light brown hair could be seen behind my shoulder. Attaching the snap, I hit send then opened the last message. It was from the man pinning me to the bed.  
  
 **I like waking up in the middle of the night to piss and finding this waiting for me…** The text read, accompanied by a picture of my sleeping form stretched out on my belly, with only my legs covered by the sheet and Chris’ left hand pointing to my ass in the frame.   
  
Blushing, I bit my lip, sending him the picture I had just taken with a “ **Almost as much as I like waking up like this?** ” before laying my head back down, the steady sound of his breathing lulling me back to sleep.

* * *

Soft lips and facial hair pressed into my skin, roaming the expanse of my back waking me yet again. Teeth gently closing on the back of my neck as a hand skated along my side, barely touching me, from rib cage to hip then burrowing under my body to claim an ample breast pressed into the mattress.  Moaning, I squirmed under Chris’ attentions; shifting over my body, he sat on his heels, kneeling between my legs.  An arm hooking under my hips, he lifted me enough to stuff a pillow under me to prop my ass in the air; his hands came to rest on both cheeks, palming the soft skin and teasing me, he would dip a thumb low to play in my feminine folds.  
  
“I like this view.” Chris whispered pressing his lips to the curve of my plump backside, his deep sexy voice vibrating along the sensitive skin he was setting on fire. His finger found the sensitive flesh of my clit,  as his mouth sank a bite to my cheek making me gasp.   
  
“But as nice as this scenery is…” he purred, trailing open mouthed kisses over the flesh, his fingers slid up, sinking into the wet heat of my sex. “ _This_ is Heaven, Baby.”  
  
Pressing back onto his fingers, I told him I was ready, eager to feel complete again. The sudden loss of his fingers had me pouting, only to smile when his grip to my hips lifted me to angle my pussy just how he wanted, sinking home in one long, slow push.  His drawn out groan in my ear mirrored the satisfied sigh that escaped my lips-a sound of ecstasy at feeling utterly and entirely whole all the way down to the DNA.   
  
Languorously, Chris would draw back and sink slowly to the hilt, all the while whispering naughty things along my skin, telling me all the sexy things he planned on doing to me, for me, and with me. It didn’t take long until this incredible man had me wavering on the brink. Growling into my ear, teeth tugging my flesh, he began picking up the pace; the things he said coupled with the erotic sounds of our bodies meeting sent me over the edge, cunt clamping down on his pistoning cock, milking every last drop of cum I could squeeze out of him.   
  
Collapsing, Chris pinned me to the bed.  Gulping air, he rested his forehead on my shoulder. Smugly, he panted, “What was it you were saying about needing extra time and attention to cum? That didn’t take long at all…”  
  
Smiling, I twined my fingers with his, his hands caging mine on the edge of the mattress.   
  
“Everybody before you was unqualified…” I told him, peeking over my shoulder. His blue eyes were warm with affection, the laugh lines crinkling around his gave away a genuine smile.  
  
“Damn fucking straight.” he chuckled, before adding, “There’s not gonna be anybody after me, either.”


	8. Unqualified Part 4.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris' Point of View as he doesn't want the night to end and makes his intentions known to Katie. Things get steamy and hot when she doesn't say no...
> 
> Warning-SMUT (Foreplay/First Time Sex/Morning Sex/Protected Sex/Unprotected Sex)

  *   

    * [Originally posted by perfectfeelings](https://tmblr.co/ZEU3th2BXob6-)

“The fuck I will!” Chris growled, shoving the door wide as he barged into the room,  closing the distance between him and her; grabbing Katie’s face, Chris crashed his lips to hers, the inertia of his larger body backing her up against the wall for a consuming kiss.  

His mouth eating at hers, he leaned back just enough to sharply nip at her bottom lip, earning a gasp that sounded like Heaven itself had just opened up. Katie’s right hand gripped Chris’ neck, the other pushed through his hair, pulling and tugging with just enough force to cause a low growl of approval to rumble through his chest.

Using his body to keep Katie pinned to the wall, Chris skimmed his hands down over her body to push aside the open flannel shirt she wore, skating his hands to her waist before reaching down to her ass. He couldn’t help himself, finally giving in and grinding himself into her shamelessly once, twice, three times before his hands moved lower to lift her, wrapping her legs around his waist as he shifted Katie higher in his arms as he kissed down her jaw to her neck, making her squirm and pant at the tickle of his groomed facial hair on her sensitized skin.

_‘That’s right, Baby…that’s all for you…’_ He thought as he rocked his hips, ensuring she knew crystal clear, this was her effect on him as he worked his mouth over the pounding pulse in her neck.

Fingers kneading his hair, she couldn’t remain still even for a second, and it made Chris want to beat his chest and bellow in masculine pride.

Kissing and licking his way down her neck, he couldn’t stop himself from leaving a mark, even if it wasn’t forceful enough to show, he closed his teeth over her left collarbone; the gentle caress of his tongue immediately after to sooth his possessive love bite had Katie mewling out a frustrated whimper before she closed her fist in his hair, pulling his face back to stare deeply into soul; her green eyes were glazed in a dark emerald lust, the lids heavy with desire, and he felt the world screech to a halt.

[Originally posted by geekylaugifs](https://tmblr.co/Zq7yIk1mnRunZ)

_'Whoop, there it is!’_ His heart shouted, throwing his arms in the air in victory.

_'Holy…fahking…shit…’_ His brain breathed, complete with dramatic pauses. His libido was snarling and clawing, ready to get to the good part.

_'This is the good part…well, **part** of the good part…’_ Chris thought, chastising the beast as Katie leaned forward, pulling him closer.

Mouths open, they both labored for shared air, jaws opening and closing as Katie clung to him, and Chris held her, pinned between him and wall, fingertips digging into her ass. Tilting forward, her tongue snuck out to lick Chris’ top lip; pressing his full weight into her, he closed his lips around her tongue, sucking possessively.

“Babe…” Chris moaned into her mouth as she returned the favor a moment later, her sex grinding against him in time with her movements.

“I want you so much it scares me…” Katie breathed, breaking away from his lips to settling on the sensitive spot below his ear. This time it was his turn to whimper as she sucked gently, laving her tongue in between kisses.

His libido heard those eight words, and all of a sudden, a celebration worthy of New Years in Times Square went off in his mind. The little idiot, pulled up from the dip he had Chris’ heart in, frenching like mad to point over at the bed, telling him, _'FUCK HER! FUCK HER IN THE PUSSY RIIIIIIIIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!’_

Smiling to himself, he had to admit, the little deviant had a point.

“You said it yourself…we’re playing with fire…” Chris answered,  gathering her up before turning away from the wall and walking towards the king sized bed. Katie clung to him, lips attached to his neck, completely unaware of the change in scenery until Chris tossed her and her back hit the mattress; yelping in surprise, she steadied herself.

Standing above her, Chris watched her with hungry eyes as she smiled up at him as her leg hooked behind his knee, pulling him close. Crooking a finger at him like the little vixen she was, she licked her lips before speaking.

“No, I said you’re playing with fire. I’m a fire sign…” Katie teased as she sat up, reaching for his belt; tugging the end free of his pants she stared up his body, running the tip of her tongue over her over teeth, adding, “-Fire and air, they level civilizations…create life…I need you like the oxygen I breathe, Chris.”

Unbuckling his belt and pants while she spoke, she worked the soft denim down his hips, over his ass to his thighs; her fingertips brushed the bulge straining in his boxer briefs, the strong twitch of his arousal making an effort to get closer to her hand, mouth, whatever, he didn’t care as long as she touched him again; Katie grinned up at him like some sexual Cheshire Cat. “You ready to watch the world burn, Babe?”

_'Call me Babe again…call me anything, just say it like that, with your gorgeous face so close to my cahk!’_ The little voice screamed, pleading with her to touch him.

Wrapping his hands around Katie’s wrists, Chris yanked her up to stand against him. Pushing the flannel hanging off her shoulders to the ground, he caught the hem of the cropped shirt she wore underneath, whipping it up and over her head, throwing it to the corner. His hands slipped between them, finding the button of her jeans before sliding the zipper down; hooking his thumbs into the waistband, Chris began peeling the pants down her legs as he helped her out of the tight material, tossing the denim to the growing pile next to the bed. His hungry eyes traveled over her body, taking it all in for the first time with permission to linger wherever he wanted; leaning in, Chris fought back a smile as he spoke low, voice deep with lust as he moistened his lips.

“Flame on.”

[Originally posted by spider-mad](https://tmblr.co/ZMSqfr1HcTBRh)

“Did you just…” Katie asked, fighting back giggles in stunned amusement.

Flashing a sexy grin at her, his eyebrow lifted.

[Originally posted by chrisandchips](https://tmblr.co/ZDUz_j20CD9WO)

“You set yourself up for that one, Katie…but if I’m gonna burn…what a way to go.” He purred, shoving Katie back on the bed gently, but with enough power to let her now, he was in charge. Grabbing a fistful of his shirt, he yanked the soft material off tossing it to the top of pile before shoving his pointer and middle fingers into his pocket for his wallet; holding it in his hand, Chris knelt on the bed, crawling up her body.

_'Aren’t you glad I made you put a couple of rubbers in there?’_ His brain shot over his shoulder with a look that said _'Told ya so’_. His libido was a mess, running in circles, tugging away and humping anything he could, whining, _'Stick it in already! I’m gonna die if you don’t! Tinkerbell needs claps, **I need cunts**!’_

Watching him, Katie breathed shallowly, her face cracking into a smile as Chris grinned back at her, lowering his body to settle on hers. Her face lifted off the mattress, hungry for his as her hands touched feather light passes to his chest, her nails tickling over his dusting of body as she tugged on his bottom lip.

“Are we really doing this?” She asked, desire crystal clear on her face, but the worry and concern in her eyes slayed him, especially when she added, “This isn’t too fast?”

Screeching to a halt, his libido swayed like Road Runner in the old Looney Tunes cartoons after a sudden stop; his eyes grew round and he started to hyperventilate, screaming, _'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!’_ His head and heart walked over to pat him on the shoulders, respectively telling him, _'It’s okay.’_ and _'She has a right to a say in this just as much as we do…’_

Resting his forehead on hers, Chris panted as he smiled warmly. She was still scared and worried, still hung up on what he had said and that it would make him think less of her; _'There’s that sensitive side Anna mentioned…’_ He thought, heart aching to prove her doubts wrong.

“Baby, it’s not fast enough.” He reassured her before realizing how that sounded. “Wait, that didn’t come out the way I intended it to…”

Katie shook with soft chuckles at his moment of dorky awkwardness.

_'Oh, Baby…laughing and cumming, that’s my Kryptonite…let me experience that once with you, please…please, Baby…’_ He thought moving his weight to the side, he shifted off her; brushing her hair off her face, Chris caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles as he explained.

“Katie, I’ve done nothing but think about making love to you since Anna introduced us and I felt like a lightening bolt struck me the second your hand touched mine. You have no idea just how hard I fought myself from picking you up and fucking you on Anna’s kitchen counter right then and there…I feel like everything just kinda clicked into place when I met you, and now I have to make up for lost time…-” Chris confessed, brushing his lips to hers in a glancing kiss before finishing, “-Baby, you aren’t moving too fast, I am. Tell me no, and I’ll stop…it will kill me, but I’ll stop. Just know, I _WANT_ to see where this goes. To me, you’ve turned everything in my world on it’s head, and somehow, it all makes sense…I have to leave to shoot soon, but I’m willing to figure out a way to make this work…fly you out to Georgia, I’ll fly to Vegas…whatever you want, just don’t see anybody else. Please.”

Katie’s eyes widened at the last of his little speech.

“Did you just ask me to be exclusive?” She breathed, stunned; her hand made small passes over his heart, petting at the hair covering his chest.

Swallowing, Chris nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did…”

Her eyes darted back and forth between his, brows furrowed as she searched him for what he could only assume was a hint as to what he was feeling in that very moment, but he laid it all out on the line, playing his hand to tell her how he felt with honesty and sincerity in his expression.

“But…we’ve only known each other-” She sputtered, looking away from his face to check her watch before exclaiming, “-twenty-six hours! Falling into bed in that time span, I get, it happens, but you asking for exclusivity…you’re Chris Evans. You’re a movie star! That just doesn’t happen, at least not in real life! You could have anybody you want…why me? What makes me so special?”

_'I swear to Gahd, I’ll rip him apart, whoever got it into your head you’re not special…’_ Chris thought on a snarl.

“You…Baby, I know you know I spend too much time in my head. You get that, you probably know what a fahking mess it can be in there, like a Category 5 tornado whipping around and wreaking havoc…since the moment you shook my hand and stared right through my soul last night in Anna’s kitchen, you calm that…you’re the eye of the storm. When you know, you just know…and I knew then and there, I want you and I want to see where this takes us.-” Chris whispered nuzzling close as he poured his heart out, pleading his case. “-Please? Nobody else, for either of us, okay?”

She had brought a hand up to cover her mouth in her stunned silence, looking at him like he was mental until finally she registered the seriousness in his eyes, still imploring her.

“Okay. We’re exclusive. We’re dating, and we’re exclusive…-” She stated, needing to hear the words out loud, which Chris was thankful for, he needed to hear her say it so he could breath a sigh of relief he hadn’t been aware he had been holding. Turning to his face, Katie smiled, adding softly, “-And we’re about to have to sex…”

Barking out a hearty laugh, Chris leaned his forehead to rest on hers once more as he shook with his chuckles.

_'She’s a keeper.’_ The three idiots in his head said in near unison.

“Only if you want you…that was kind of a lot to dump on you, I’d understand if it kinda killed the mood.” Chris smiled warmly down at her, brushing the back of his fingers over the side of her face once more. Stopping would be almost fatal at this point, but he’d risk it with how much his heart ached for her.

“Flame on.” She grinned up at him, holding his face tenderly, pulling him to her for a hungry kiss. Purring, she told him through the exchange, as her hand slipped from his chest, to wedge between them, “The rumors better be true, locking me down before I get a test drive…”

“And which rumors would you be referring to, Babe?” Chris growled, breaking from her mouth to close his teeth around her earlobe; her hiss of inhaled breath was the best thing he’d heard all night. She slipped her hand over him, molding to fit his outline in his Calvin’s, pulling a strangled moan of pleasure from all the way down in his toes when she squeezed him, the pressure perfect; she was working off instinct and his cues, but she was making a great case in her favor.

“That you’re a great lay…a voracious vagitarian…and I can vouch for the glorious cock one…” Chris could hear her smile in her voice as he moved to her neck, not caring about leaving a mark now when he started sucking and nipping at her flesh, his right hand skimming over her stomach, her ribs and over her breast. Katie’s high cry at his hand palming her made him smile against her skin.

_'All true…and you’ll love every minute of my kinky fuckery once I get you back to my place, Baby.’_ The lech grinned deviously behind steepled fingers, as the other two face palmed.

“I haven’t had any complaints…-” He chuckled, working on leaving a bruise under her ear from his greedy attentions; her hand tightened around his aching member, pumping once, twice, three times as his fingers caught the edge of the cup barely containing her, pulling it to expose what he wanted; working his was slowly down her neck to her shoulders and chest, Chris pulled the straps down her arms to finish undressing her, he asked, “-Like that, do you? It’s all yours, Baby…”

“I knew you were full of shit last night, with that comment about not having a big cock…fuck-” Katie moaned as she felt for the waistband of his underwear, her hand rounding to his ass to shove the material down to free him; the first touch of her hand on his bare skin felt like the Heaven’s opened up and angels sang as the Sun came out after a long horrible storm. Shifting his hips further into her grip, Chris let her know he approved with a deep groan; he could feel her fingers wrapped around him, and the fact her thumb and middle finger just barely missed touching had him full of pride as she finished her train of thought as his mouth found her nipple, “-fuck, you’re perfect. You’re perfect, and so full of shit, Evans!”

“Don’t sound so surprised, Baby…you should know that by now…” He hummed as he plumped her breast, sucking and licking on the tight nub that stood ready and begging for his attention. Drawing forcefully, Chris’ ear caught her tight intake of breath, and soft whimper.

_'She likes being suckled…tits like these, and having her nipples sucked, I may just gladly convert to being a shared tits and ass man…’_ Chris caught the whisper echoing in his head of his own thought as well as the deviant sighing.

Moving to the other, Chris asked, “You like that? Do you like it rough? Like when I do this?”

Closing his teeth around her, he tugged lightly at first, testing her reaction as his hand slipped down her body to her sex. Working under the lace of the wide band around her hips, he moved lower, finding her bare and soaking wet.

“Yes. Be rough. Pull my hair, spank me…show me you mean it.” Katie panted, her hand carding his hair as her legs widened for his touch.

“Did you touch yourself last night, Babe?” He asked, needing to know the answer to the question at the front of his mind all day. His middle finger slipped easily between her folds, buried in the slick she made with him in mind; dipping low, Chris ghosted his touch to the opening of her cunt before pulling back up to tease her clit, knowing it would drive her crazy. “Did you think of me?”

“Yes.” Katie breathed, tugging on his hair.

“Did you bring your toy with you to LA? Or did you do it the old fashioned way?” He inquired, licking her thoroughly until she brought his face back to hers.

“Bullet. In the drawer.” She confessed on a pout. Chris could see she was getting worked up, and if he brought the miniature toy into the mix, things would soon be over for this round, but watching her cum would be worth having to wait for his turn. Glancing at the bedside table, he weighed his options; shifting, he leaned over Katie to yank the drawer open, reaching inside for the tiny toy and the box of condoms his fingers felt.

Looking back at Katie, he raised a brow.

“Bought them before I left Santa Monica. Figured I’d be prepared, just in case…” She blinked up at him through lust filled eyes as she caught her lip in her teeth, pumping him once once more.

Growling in approval, Chris ripped open the box, flinging it over his shoulder once he got the strip free, tearing one off; rolling to his side, he worked his pants off, kicking them across the room where they collided with the wall with a soft 'whump’ before falling to the carpet. Tearing into the foil, Chris rolled the rubber on, turning back to Katie. His hands grabbed the band of her underwear, yanking them down her legs; holding the black lace up he shot her a grin and raised brow before holding them to his nose for a deep inhale.

“As much as I want to set up camp and spend the rest of the week eating you out, Babe, it’s gonna have to wait…but I promise, you’ll have you’re answer to that rumor soon.” Chris gritted out through his teeth, settling between her thighs; connecting with her mouth, he didn’t hold back with his want, showing her just how much he desired her as he reached between their bodies, guiding himself to her entrance. Pressing in the slightest bit, Katie gasped, her hands digging into his back and shoulders while her legs constricted around his waist and thighs, holding him close.

Pressing on, Chris saw stars as his eyes crossed slightly as he sunk in the first few inches. Panting, he asked, incredulously, “You’re not…are you?”

A high sound escaped her as he slipped in deeper, her body stretching around him.

“No.-” Katie whimpered, smiling through her frowned expression as she panted, relaxing and taking the rest of him, adding, “-It’s just been a really long time since I had the real thing…”

Her hand left his back, coming to touch her fingertips to his face, brushing over his cheek, tracing his pinched brow before lifting her face to his for a tender, romantic kiss.

“FAHHHHHK, you’re so tight!” Chris snarled. Leaning down, he bit her lip, growling, “Perfect. Fahking perfect. This ain’t gonna last long, Babe…I promise I’ll make it up to you later…”

Pulling back, Chris couldn’t believe it, this beautiful, incredible woman had gone 'a really long time’ without a man and the things that happen between men and woman, by choice it seemed.

_'It’s probably got something to do with that asshole that made her believe she wasn’t special.’_ His head and heart moaned, hardly able to focus thanks to the task at hand.

Pressing forward slowly, Chris gritted his teeth, fighting his own urges to lose it right then and there to work her to a point of frenzy as he began to build his pace.

Katie’s arms held him close, one anchoring him to her, looped behind his neck while the other pawed and grasped at his back, shoulders and ass. It wasn’t long before her high strangled sounds punctuated the slapping sounds of his body meeting with hers filled the room.

“Fu…fuck-” Katie squeaked, her brows pinched together, searching his as he angled his stroke higher and her jaw dropped, making her mouth open with a quiet high cry.

Crowding closer, Chris buried his fingers in her hair, pulling it tight to give a small bite of pain to up her pleasure as he leaned his face to hers, licking another voracious kiss to her open mouth.

“-Don’t stop…that’s the spot, fuck, fuck me, Chris…” Katie breathed on a series of moans around his pillaging tongue as they kissed, her hands both now holding him anchored to her by the ass, fingernails digging into his skin which set him off, slamming his strokes to draw more and more of those breathy cries from her; shifting his weight to one arm, Chris reached down, hooking his arm under Katie’s knee, drawing it high. Seeing stars again at the even tighter fit, he went for it as Katie cooed and chanted as he watched her flinch and suddenly that tight sheath of muscle surrounding him pulsed and sucked, signalling it was time and he could cum.

_'That is what Heaven sounds like.-’_ He sighed in his mind as his body shot rope after rope of his molten essence into the latex, strokes slowing. _’-it sounds just like this, me making her fall apart in my arms, and her chanting “fuck me, Chris” over and over and over…I don’t ever want to leave this moment, just spend the rest of my fahking life like this…’_

Laboring for air, both Chris and Katie took a moment of quiet intimacy, searching each others eyes and expressions before he pressed low, resting some of his weight against her to share a sweet, tender kiss. Breaking the lip lock, Katie breathed, stunned, “Holy fucking shit.”

Chris couldn’t help the shit eating grin that spread across his face as he rubbed the end of his nose to hers.

“Two down, one to go-” He snickered, licking his bottom lip before asking, “-Any other 'rumors’ you want an answer to, Baby?”

Katie’s hand dragged up his back, nails tickling his skin as she brought her hand to his face, reaching to pet his cheek and beard; her eyes were warm and soft, evidence of his good job at loving her well.

“You’re kinky.” She smiled dreamily, tracing her fingertip over his lips.

_'Those eyes…those *fuck me/well loved* eyes…those are gonna be a problem…’_ Chris thought.

“I promise, you’ll get your answer to that soon enough too…” Chris smirked, his brow flashing quickly down at her before the need to kiss her won out, and Chris leaned forward again.

_'He’s a goner.’_ His heart whispered dramatically behind his hand to the other two before his mind piped up.

[Originally posted by what-if-we-never-met](https://tmblr.co/ZaXbDw1aLOsCg)

_'I can see what’s happening…’_

_'What?’_ His libido asked, confused from where he laid flat on the floor, smoking a cigarette.

_'And they don’t have a clue…’_

Shaking the thoughts and voices from his head, Chris pressed one more kiss to her lips, mumbling, “I’m gonna go take care of this…be right back, Beautiful.”

Pulling out, he felt the loss immediately, but it was a necessary evil and had to be done. Rolling off Katie, he climbed out of bed, standing on shaky legs as he handled the full condom; knotting it, he set off to the restroom to dispose of it and grab a wash cloth to clean Katie up once he got himself squared away.

Rounding the corner, he felt his heart stop upon seeing her laid out, exactly as he left her on the side of the bed; she was out cold, and it made him smile as he laughed quietly, to himself. 

Walking over to the bed, he pushed Katie into the center of the mattress, pulling the covers down on the now clear side; kneeling on the bed, he scooped up her legs, pulling the linens to settle her with the sheets ready to cover her once he got her wiped down.

“Hmm? What?” Katie hummed sleepily, her voice content and matching the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth.

“Shh. Sleep, Babe…just cleaning you up for bed.” Chris spoke softly, gently rubbing the warm cloth over her sex as he watched her; half asleep and her body still moved closer into his touch, telling him she wanted him just as much as he wanted her even though she fought with herself. It was all the evidence he needed to know that his move earlier was worth the gamble.

She cracked an eye open, smiling at him.

“Cuddle with me?” She asked, rolling her body to stretch, putting all her best assets on display for him.

Chris’ mouth curled on the left side as he bent to wrap his lips around her nipple, his hand now massaging the wet fabric still between her legs suggestively against her.

“Anytime you want…I’m big on cuddling.” He said around her hardening flesh, teeth holding her as his tongue worked her over.

“That’s not the only thing that’s big when it comes to you…” Katie teased, pulling his face from her breast to look him in the eye. “How are you real? Big goofy puppy one minute, lust filled beast the next? Sweet and caring then dark and broody, fifty shades of 'I’m gonna eat you up’?”

_'It just takes the right woman.’_ He thought, staring into her eyes as he removed the wash cloth, dropping it over the side of the bed before his hand returned to her leg, running up to her hip, pulling her to him.

“Sweetheart, I’ve been asking myself the same question about you…”

Staring up at the ceiling through heavy eyes, Chris pulled his arm tighter around Katie, draped over his chest, her hand over his heart, fingers slowing their movements in his body hair as she fell asleep. Turning his face, he pressed his lips to her forehead before a tiny smile lifted his mouth as he joined her.

* * *

Waking up, it took a moment to come back to his senses as he looked around the room. The lights were still on and he had to piss like a race horse.

Carefully, he untangled from Katie, slipping out of the bed trying to not wake her; she tensed, rolling to her back before relaxing as Chris grabbed his wallet from the floor where it had landed in their passion to set on the dresser before moving to the spot his jeans occupied, searching for his phone.

Device in hand, he shuffled to the bathroom, flicking on the light as he entered, closing the door quietly behind him. Unlocking the screen, he saw a message from Anna.

_**How’d your date go? Can I start shopping for a dress to wear at your wedding? haha**_

Smiling, Chris snorted a laugh, typing quickly.

**She’s gonna be bad for business…**

Pressing send, he saw it was well past bedtime for Anna, and he’d hear from her in the morning. Locking his phone, Chris set it on the counter and took care of business; rinsing his hands, he dried them off and grabbed his phone once more, turning off the light as he exited the bathroom, as well as the light situated next to the main door, putting the room into darkness as he stumbled his way back to the bed; foot colliding with something, he stooped to grope for it, finally turning on the the flashlight app to help his search. Pink gold shined back at him, telling him she had dropped her phone in their rush earlier, and he grabbed it, standing and heading on to bed, his phone illuminating the way. Stopping at the edge of the mattress, he couldn’t hold back his smile.

Katie had rolled over onto her stomach, snuggling her pillow, her bare ass on display for him with the sheets only covering her legs. Lifting his phone, he pulled up his messages, selecting the camera to snap a picture of her, with his hand pointing directly at her ass, sending it with an attached message.

**I like waking up in the middle of the night to piss and finding this waiting for me…**

Moving around the bed, he set her phone on the stand closest to her on the opposite side, before turning and making his way back to the empty portion of the mattress. Turning off the flashlight, and locking his phone, Chris set it on the night stand and crawled back into bed, cuddling into her back as he settled, enveloping her smaller frame; kissing her shoulder, Chris yawned, telling her quietly, “Mine. Goodnight Baby.”

* * *

Katie stirring underneath him had brought him to the edge of waking, but settling quickly, they both fell back asleep, still in the same position from earlier.

Warm, soft, and sweet. Those were the first things to play through his mind as he came back to consciousness, a little while later in the morning light sneaking past the blackout curtains at the window. Pulling away slowly, Chris stretched, enjoying the cracks and pops of his body moving after so long sleeping.

_'Best sleep you’ve got in a while, I might add…’_ His brain pointed out on a wide yawn. Agreeing, Chris scrubbed a finger over his eyes, giving way to his yawn as he groped for his phone on the little table.

The brightness of the screen had him squinting, but he saw the tell tale sign of Katie having sent him a message at some point while he slept. It was an answering picture she had taken, with **'Almost as much as I like waking up like this?’** attached.

The image showed her laying on her stomach, naked, with his large left bicep caging her body, his bull’s head tattoo on full display, Chris’s light brown hair could be seen where he rested his head on her shoulder.

“So do I.” Chris grinned, peeking over at her, still out cold. His libido rubbed his eyes, humming happily as his other hand went back to his cock, tugging slowly and dreamily.

_'Please Sir, I want some more…’_ He sighed, pointing at the top of her ass  peeking out from under the sheet at them.

Setting his phone back to the stand, Chris rolled back towards her, getting up on all fours to brace himself over her; lowering his face, he pressed soft kisses, and little teasing licks over her neck, back and shoulders until he closed his teeth possessively on the back of her neck; he leaned his weight on his right arm so his left hand could skate over her skin in feather light touches from ribs to hip before he shoved his hand between her and the mattress to claim her breast, pinching and teasing her; ass lifting with her squirming to seek his growing cock for more.

'So wanton…naughty, naughty girl, Babe.’ Chris grinned to himself before shifting to knock her legs apart with his knee, opening her to get himself in position for what was to come as he kneeled and sat back on his heels. 

[Originally posted by couplenotes](https://tmblr.co/ZfWLRh2A0Gtuc)

Stretching over her, he grabbed the pillow from his side of the bed, dragging it down as his left arm let go of her breast to drop to Katie’s waist, lifting her to let him shove the pillow underneath her hips, propping her up and giving him a better angle to work with.

Resting his hands on both cheeks, Chris palmed and groped her soft skin, teasing Katie; every once in a while, he’d dip a thumb low to play in her feminine folds, spreading the arousal that she provided him with.

“I like this view.” Chris whispered, leaning close to press his lips to the curve of Katie’s plump backside, his deep sexy voice vibrating along her skin, certain he was setting her on fire with the elicit actions of his finger finding the sensitive flesh of her clit, as his mouth sank a bite to a cheek; Katie gasped.

_'Baby, this is only the beginning of what I plan on doing with your ass…’_ His libido cooed with a predatory grin, licking his lips.

“But as nice as this scenery is…-” Chris purred, trailing open mouthed kisses over the flesh, fingers sliding up to sink into the wet heat of her sex. Growling, he pressed two fingers deep, stretching her, “-This is Heaven, Baby.”

Pressing back onto his fingers, Katie told him she was ready, eager to feel complete again with a mewl of frustration.

Yanking his fingers away, Katie cried out, pouting, only to smile when Chris gripped her hips, lifting her to angle her just how he wanted, sinking home in one long, slow push as he pressed tight, holding her to him, his face next to hers.

A long, drawn out groan escaped him, emanating from deep within him at the ecstasy of being in her again.

_'Home. She’s home.’_ His heart smiled, as her satisfied sigh caught Chris’ ear; it was a sound of ecstasy at feeling utterly and entirely whole all the way down to the DNA. And hearing it coming from her, telling him she felt it too, he was beyond the moon, smiling against the side of her face as he moved his arms to cage hers, holding tight to the top edge of the bed for leverage.

Keeping his pace languorously slow, Chris would draw back and sink to the hilt, all the while whispering naughty things along her skin, telling Katie all the sexy things he planned on doing to her, for her, and with her.

It didn’t take long until this Chris picked up on her clues she was close. Growling into her ear, Chris’ teeth tugged at her flesh as he began picking up the pace; less than  a dozen strokes and her cunt was clamping down on his pistoning cock, milking every last drop of cum she could squeeze out of him.

_'Umm…did you wear I rubber?’_ His brain asked, confused as his eyes darted between the others. The both shook their heads, turning back to Chris for guidance. He mentally gave them the finger, not caring in that moment, thinking, _'Would it really be so bad? I’ll take my chances…’_

_'Oh shiiiit…’_ His brain hissed, wide eyed and shocked.

_'Whoop, there it is…’_ His heart cracked up, falling over to the floor.

Collapsing, Chris pinned Katie to the bed. Gulping for air, he rested his forehead against her shoulder.

“What was it you were saying about needing extra time and attention to cum? That didn’t take long at all…” He asked, unable to hide the smug pride in his voice.

Smiling, Katie twined her fingers with his, still gripping the edge of the bed like a life line.

“Everybody before you was unqualified…” She told him, peeking over her shoulder at him shyly. That look went straight to his heart, and he couldn’t hold back the warmth and affection in his eyes as the laugh lines crinkling around them were sure to give him away with a genuine smile.

“Damn fucking straight.” He chuckled, before adding, “There’s not gonna be anybody after me, either.”





	9. In the Beginning-Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wants to spend as much time with Katie as he can before she leaves to head back to Las Vegas, so he invites he out to a favorite restaurant where they get caught red handed by the paparazzi. Katie accepts Chris' invitation to come over for barbecue and the baseball game.
> 
> This is the beginning of the second half of the Unqualified series that starts their relationship.

“What do you have planned for the rest of your trip?” Chris asked, fingers tracing Katie’s shoulder as they laid in the rented bed of her hotel room. Sleep tugged at his eyes since they finished their most recent round of fucking, and he couldn’t help but smile inwardly at the calm stillness he felt with her snuggled into him, drawing patterns over his chest in slow, lazy motions.

She inhaled deeply, causing her breasts to press into him and shift as she leaned her face back to look at him with a sleepy smile.

“I was just gonna bum around, maybe sight see, I don’t really know…see where the wind takes my gypsy soul.” She told him with a soft laugh. “Why? What would you suggest?”

_‘Oh, I got suggestions…’_ His Libido smirked, grabbing his dick in a perfect impression of Michael Keaton in Beetlejuice.

“Well…you want me to stick around today?-” Chris asked; Katie nodded. “Tonight too?”

She couldn’t hide the slight blush that colored her cheeks. Smiling, she answered him.

“Only if you want to…”

_'FUCK FEST! FUCK FEST 2016!’_ The little asshole ran around in circles, arms waving above his head until his Brain stuck a leg out and tripped the idiot, making him face plant.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily! Maybe grab a bite later? You head back to Vegas Friday, right?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She affirmed, a hint of sadness in her voice as she laid her head back down on his chest, her arm holding him tight.

_'Are you…is he?’_ His brain asked, trying to comprehend what was about to happen. His Heart just nodded, a shit eating grin spreading across his face.

“Maybe…maybe you come spend the night with me tomorrow?” Chris hesitated, feeling a little anxious and shy, which was laughable since they’d fucked a handful of times in the last twelve hours and he’d asked her for exclusivity, never mind only having just met less than forty-eight hours ago. “Barbecue, chill, you can meet my main man, Dodger…”

He could feel her laughing quietly against his chest.

_'Yup…bringing her home to meet the dog…he’s toast.’_ His Brain shook his head in amazement. _'Two days and she’s getting the dog test…’_

“You want me to meet your incredibly adorable rescue dog…should I be reading into that as much as I am?” She asked, leaning back to look at him with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

The three idiots froze, looking at one another, comical expressions plastered on their faces, as his Brain bellowed, _'SHE KNOOOOOOWS! Abort mission! ABORT MISSION!!!’_

Trying to look as innocent as he could, Chris shrugged his shoulder from where his arm was wrapped around her.

“All I’m saying is, why pay for an extra night here, when you’re gonna spend it with me anyway?” He grinned devilishly. “Plus, there’s food in my fridge and no need to keep going out for food, and you can walk around naked if you want. I won’t mind.”

_'PLEASE!’_ His Libido nodded vigorously, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t…” Katie chuckled, walking her fingers up his stomach, over his chest and booping the end of his nose playfully. “Tell ya what, you get nekkid and I’ll get nekkid. How’s that sound?”

“Like Heaven.” Chris told her, eyes rolling playfully as he grinned at her, moving to kiss her. “So, about dinner…I know this great little place that serves the best Mexican food…”

Humming in appreciation, Katie  said, “Mmm, tacos.”

Chris chuckled, slipping his hand between her and his hip to cup her sex as he nuzzled close for sexy kiss, mumbling around her tongue, “Yours is my favorite.”

“Oh my God! You’re terrible!” Katie said cracking up as he rolled her to her back and began his decent to drive his point home.

Grinning up at her wickedly, Chris snickered, biting her hip bone.

“No, you have first hand knowledge, I’m pretty fahking fantastic…”

Shaking with her stifled giggles, Katie shot back with an unimpressed shrug of her shoulder and a glint of conspiracy behind her sparkling green eyes, saying, “Meh…one of four…”

Eyes and jaw opening wide, Chris barked out a laugh.

“Did you just…”

Falling into hysterics, Katie nodded, parroting him from the night before with, “You set yourself for that one!”

“You little shit…you’re Johnny’s kind of girl, you know that right?” Chris said, beyond amused, and in awe of the easy way she teased him.

“And what about you? Am I 'Chris Evans’ kind of girl’?” She asked sincerely, the smile still lighting her eyes with mischief.

_'More than you know, Babe…more than you’ll ever know.’_ His Heart smiled warmly at her, his Brain nodding in agreement. The third idiot never stopped tugging so it was pointless to ask his opinion, he’d made it crystal clear without talking.

Leaning his face down, he kissed her mound, taking a gentle bite before looking back up her body with a shy smile.

“Yeah, you are.”

* * *

Walking back to the car, Chris had draped his arm around her shoulders, not paying attention as they rounded a corner to head back to the parking lot the car was stashed in and ran smack dab into a small group of the vultures, who started snapping away, shoving a camcorder in their faces as he and Katie scrambled apart. Looking over at her, Katie mouthed a small 'I’m sorry’, endearing her to him even more than before as rapid questions were fired around them.

“Who’s this Chris? She’s pretty…you like the brunettes, huh?”

_'Yes, I do. Asshole._ ’ He growled in his head looking over to Katie; one man in particular was starting to encroach on her personal space with his camcorder to ask her questions.

“Definitely his type…brunette, curves in all the right places…”

_'Yes, she does, and I appreciate them all…but don’t talk about her like that, or I’m gonna knock you fahking teeth down your gahddam throat…’_

“Gotta new girlfriend, Evans?”

Chris gave each of the assholes a death glare, unable to hide his irritation as he reached over, touching Katie’s shoulder to guide her away and back to the car. The photographers calls echoed off their backs as they walked away, one in particular comment making him flinch as he dropped his hand, walking next to each other but not touching.

“Look at the ass on that…she’s definitely his type…and those hips! Looks like he’s got babies on the brain, and she can carry 'em!”

“I’m so sorry…” Chris apologized profusely once they reached the car, clicking the fob to unlock it, walking her to the passenger side door and opening it before rounding the car to take his spot behind the wheel.

“It’s okay-” Katie started but Chris jumped in.

“No, it’s not…you didn’t sign up to be gossip rag fodder, and if I hadn’t been so distracted, I could have prevented that from happening…and those comments…that last one in particular…I’m sorry, Babe.”

She shot him a bemused grin lifting one side of her face.

“That’s certainly not the first time I’ve been told I have baby-bearing hips, and it won’t be the last, I’m sure Chris. That least those assholes didn’t call me fat!” She shrugged, trying to laugh it off but he noted the way she said that.

_'Something else she’s been made to believe…oh, Baby…you sweet, little damaged flower…’_ His Heart sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Katie, you’re not-” Chris began, but she cut in.

“By Hollywood standards, I am. By Las Vegas standards, I am. Anywhere else in the country, except New York, I’m alright. Just not in the vanity capitals of the United States. I’m not a size two with more silicone than not, Chris. The fashion industry considers me ‘plus size’, but my height carries my size fourteen ass well, and for the most part, it’s something I’m okay with…There’s a reason why I dress the way I do, to make sure my trim waist is front and center with my huge boobs and flared hips-I’ve accepted it, and most days, my own self image is great, but I certainly have my days where I don’t see what other people see…”

“Babe…” Chris lamented lowly, heart cracking at her words. _'Baby, to me you’re perfect…’_ His Heart admitted, choking up. “You’re breaking my fahking heart right now!”

“I’m sorry.” She offered softly, sighing as she looked down in her lap.

“Katie.” Chris spoke, firm but gently, calling for her attention; looking up, she met his eyes. Reaching over he grabbed her hand, twining his fingers with hers, squeezing her hand as he told her, “Baby, you may not be the size 2 tooth pick the media keeps shoving down your throat as the idea of perfection, but in case you haven’t noticed…I like that hourglass figure of yours. Like, I _REEEEEEEALLY_ like it…like, you’ve had me on the verge of blowing my load any given second from the second I heard you laughing in Anna’s kitchen before I walked in…like I said, I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t interested…and it’s not just your booty and them big ol’ titties that got me tied up in knots here. You’re sweet, caring, and funny, and so many other things that keep me chasing my tail with you!”

That seemed to pull a small, genuine smile from her, as well as a tinge of a blush.

“I don’t want you to feel insecure with me, ever! If you’re feeling down on yourself, you get a hold of me, and I’ll do my best to make sure you don’t feel like that anymore, okay?” Chris asked, leaning his face forward to get a better look at her. “Promise?”

Nodding, her mouth lifted on one side; squeezing his hand tight, she affirmed it. “I promise.”

* * *

Thursday dawned, and Chris left early in the morning, guilty about not being home for Dodger all day yesterday, but Scott luckily had gone by to let him out, water, feed and play with him a few times before bedtime. It was still a good chunk of time before Katie said she’d be there, so once he got some time in his his four legged buddy, Chris planned on hitting the grocery store for the tri-tip and other stuff for dinner.

Standing in the ice cream aisle, he scanned the labels, not entirely sure what to grab in addition to his cookies and cream; pulling his phone, he brought up Katie’s messages.

**Standing in front of the ice cream, what flavor would you like?**

It took a minute, but his phone buzzed with a response.

_**You don’t have to buy me ice cream! But if you insist-Mint Chip is always good, anything with raspberries and I’m yours :*** _

Scanning the labels once more, he grinned like a fool as he found Raspberry White Chocolate Truffle resting on the bottom shelf.

“It’s not Friendly’s, but Haagen Daaz will do.” He muttered, flicking his wrist to toss the carton in the air, catching it in the same hand and setting it in the cart next to his tub, a case of beer, a pile of wrapped items from the meat counter, bags of veggies, a box of treats for Mr. Fuzzypants and another bunch of flowers, this one full of fall colors roses.

He got home, unloaded the bags and got the grill set up, ready to light the coals in a little while.

Standing in the kitchen, Chris thought to himself, _'This is always the worst part, prepping…side dishes, meat…I don’t know how Ma does this for family dinners…’_

Dropping the knife to the board, he stepped away, knowing a distracted mind and sharp cutlery aren’t the best combination; walking back to the fridge, he snagged a beer and headed in to turn on the pre-game for the baseball game starting in a couple of hours.

_'Maybe…don’t show her your crazy sports bro side just yet…don’t scare her off, Evans.’_ His Brain pointed out. Chris just made a face, lifting his beer for another swig.

_'She’ll see it eventually, why try to hide it?’_ He shot right back. His Brain just held up his hands defensively, backing away. _'Better to start off with baseball, 'cause if it was a Pats game, it would be her first test, that’s for sure…’_

* * *

[Originally posted by americana-plus](https://tmblr.co/ZKUKzp21LvkXq)

The door bell ringing faintly from inside caught Chris’ ear as Dodger bolted up from his spot next to Chris at the grill, moving the glowing coals into place. The dog took off, running to the front door, barking like mad; he was big goofy marshmallow but he took his role of protector of the domain seriously, and Chris loved him all the more for it.

“D! Dodger! Staahp! It’s okay, buddy!” Chris called after him, jogging back inside and through the house to the door. Looking down at his dog, Chris gave him a stern warning. “Be nice, no jumping!”

Unlocking the deadbolt, Chris opened the door to find Katie smiling, holding a bottle of wine in one hand, and a tube of new tennis balls in the other.

_'She brought presents…for…the…dog…’_ His Brain drawled, looking at the other two with a look that said _'Can you believe this bitch?’_

His Heart lifted a finger, licking the end before ticking off an imaginary box in the air in front of him, a smug smile on his face.

Dodger was excited beyond belief, spotting the tennis balls; jumping up, he sniffed and licked at Katie.

“What did I just say? Get down!” Chris yelled, grabbing the dog’s collar and pulling him down. Smiling up at Katie, he apologized, “Sorry, he’s still in puppy mode…”

“It’s okay.” Katie knelt down to let Dodger sniff and snort around her, offering him her hand; He pushed his snout into her hand, licking her palm and wanting scratches as he plopped his behind on Chris’ foot, raising a paw to shake her hand. Looking up at Chris, the dog sneezed.

_'You see that? That’s the *Daddy, I like this one, can we keep her?* look! Even the dog is for this!’_ His Heart laughed, rocking back on his heels, pumping a fist in the air victoriously.

“So you’re the infamous Dodger, huh? Well, if you were named after who I think you were, you need a red bandana over that collar, buddy!” Katie grinned, scratching her nails over the top of the dog’s head, making his tongue loll out of his mouth in delight.

_'Yeah, she has that effect on me too, bud.’_ Chris laughed to himself as he watched her, loving her little jab at his Disney nerd showing.

“I tried! He’s not real big on wearing stuff other than his collar or occasionally a harness.” Chris confessed, reaching for the items she held in her hand to free them for the attention his ham of a dog demanded. _'Great, I’ll be competing with my dog for her attention all fahking night…’_ He cracked up in his mind, before adding, “Not a lot of people got it right away, but I mean come on! Look at him! I had too! He looks just like him!”

“I saw that interview…I knew immediately, and you’re right, he does look like Dodger from Oliver and Company!” Katie grinned up at him, her hands moving to the sides of Dodgers face to plant a kiss to the top of his furry head. The dog leaned back, shooting Chris a shit eating grin, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

Calling Katie and Dodger back inside, he set the bottle of wine and the unopened tennis balls aside to give her a quick tour, making sure to point out the restrooms before heading to the back yard to show her the view.

“Wanna beer? I’m gonna go grab the meat, get that on…” He asked.

“Sure. Anything I can help with?” Katie offered, heading back to the patio door with Chris.

“Prepping veggies?” He said, sheepishly. She just rolled her eyes. “I hate prepping shit! I’m not the cook in my family, that’s my Ma!”

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Evans…did you ask me up here just so I could chop up vegetables and cook for you?” Katie teased, poking a finger into his chest.

“You caught me! What am I gonna do now that you’ve figured out my plan? Starve? You wouldn’t let me starve would you?” He laughed, pulling her into his arms.

“No, because if you starve, I starve…and I like food too much to have that be how I die!” Katie laughed, standing on tip toes to kiss him before he moved to the counter for the meat and headed back out the door, telling her to 'help herself’ to whatever she wanted.

* * *

“You keep surprising me…” Chris said, walking in twenty minutes later to find one of his counters covered with plates of food. “I left you alone for a few minutes, and you’re whipping up shit like a master chef!”

Looking at the containers, he saw the large salad bowl, full of greens and veggies, another plate of cubed and dressed potatoes ready for the grill, and sliced veggies as well. Looking up from the island where she was mixing a bowl of brownie batter, Katie smiled warmly at him.

“I like food, what can I say?” I laughed on a shrug.  

Chris walked over, crowding close as he leaned down to kiss her cheek as his pointer finger swiped the wall of the bowl, collecting the rich brown batter before lifting to his lips. Pulling his finger from his mouth, he lifted an eyebrow at Katie.

“You’ve been rummaging through my cabinets…should I be worried about my bathroom?” He asked playfully.

“I don’t snoop bathrooms, unless I’m looking for toilet paper. You can learn a lot about a man by what he keeps stocked in his pantry…” She giggled, reaching over to forward through songs on her phone, settling on “Star” from Bryan Adams a few clicks later.

“And what did you learn about me?” Chris asked, cocking a hip against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. He couldn’t fight the shit eating grin that crept over his face as he waited for her answer.

“Staples like cans of veggies and soup…you’re down to earth, and prepared for a 'just in case emergency’-“ Katie pointed out; Chris nodded in agreement, prompting her to go on.

“-You have a nuclear stockpile of candy…mainly jelly beans-” She glanced at him with a knowing look, making him chuckle and hang his head; counting off the last few things on her fingers to prove her point, she added, “-which means you like to have fun, and don’t necessarily take everything seriously…a few ethnic items means you’re open to trying new cuisine and culture…'fancier’ items means you like a little opulence, and consider yourself a bit of a foodie…”

Shaking his head, he just smiled, taking her in.

“Wow.-” Chris said softly before moving closer, chuckling as he brushed a strand of hair off her face from where it fell from her ponytail as she poured the brownie batter into the pan. “-Are you sure you’re not psychic? Because you keep giving me more and more reasons to claim you are, Babe…”

“Just powers of observation…” She smiled, standing on tip toes to kiss the end of his nose.

Turning out of his loose embrace, Katie opened the oven door; setting the pan inside, she closed the door, and set the timer before turning back to face Chris. The song had finished and now one of Bryan Adams most famous songs began.

“Wow, I haven’t heard this song in while! Remember when this song was everywhere when Prince of Thieves was released?” Chris asked, stepping close. His hands found hers, pulling Katie to him before letting her hands drop to skim around her waist, down her back and to burrow into the back pockets of her shorts.

“I love this song, it’s one of my favorites. I think I was three and a half, maybe four years old when this song came out…I remember hearing it everywhere!” She smiled, playing with Chris’ hair from her vantage of having wrapped them around his shoulders.

Swaying with the melody, giggling as they sang along with the lyrics, Chris noted the weight that seemed to sit squarely on his chest as he watched the beautiful woman in his arms

_'Don’t try to pretend you don’t know what that heaviness is…it’s been a while since you last felt it, but you know damn well what that is…’_ His Heart leveled his with a look worthy of his mother, arms crossed, toe tapping before a small smile pulled at his mouth.

_'Too soon.’_ Chris thought without much conviction as Katie looked up, connecting with his eyes; heart skipping in his chest, Chris held her tight, leaning her into a dip as the guitar got slightly more ‘rock ballad-y’.

_’*Too soon*…bullshit. You pretty much asked her to be your fahking girlfriend…’_ The little voice blurted, calling him out.

_'Exclusivity. I asked for exclusivity…’_ Chris thought, pointing out the exact terminology he used.

_'Same fahking difference. Why are you fighting it, man? Just let go, give up some of that need for control and see where things go, 'cause I’m gonna tell you right now…she’s going to be around for a VERY long time. I’ll make sure of it.’_ His Heart argued

His hand cradled the back of her head, Chris poured everything he had into the passionate kiss. Pulling back, Chris smiled as he stood them both back up, holding Katie close.

“Did we just choose 'our song’?” She asked, unable to hide a wide smile.

_'I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to hear this song ever again without you coming to mind, so ya, I guess we just did…’_ He thought, leaning in once more as his lips brushed against hers was his answer, a deep 'uh huh’ emanating from the back of his throat; he could feel her grin as he kissed her, making his own smile grow.

The playful air between them changed, growing urgent in a flash as Katie pulled him closer, backing up to a counter. Instantly the need was roaring, and he ground into her.

“Chris…” She whispered against his mouth. “Please…”

“What do you want? Tell me what you want, Babe…” He answered, regaling in her breathy panting begs. Moving his hands from her ass to work the button and zipper of her shorts as he asked, “Do you want me? Right here, in my kitchen?”

Fingers hooking into the material encasing her hips, he shoved them down her legs; her own hand reached to his crotch, but he caught her wrist, moving it back to the counter with a small shake of his head.

“Chris, please.” She whimpered, naked from the waist down against his kitchen counter; hips moving in tight circles of their own accord.

“So hungry, Baby…” He smiled, leaning in to tease her neck with open mouth kisses as his hand slipped between her legs which widened at his first touch to allow him access; grinning like the Devil, Chris started a rhythm, sucking at her neck while his right hand worked her higher as his left played with her breast through the soft cotton of her t-shirt and thin bra, plucking and rolling her nipple to get her even hotter.

_'And so responsive.’_ His Libido purred, rubbing against any surface he could find.

It didn’t take long until Katie’s shallow breaths and high sounds filled the kitchen, competing with the announcers talking over the pre-game coverage when the tell tale sound of keys going into the lock on the front door.

“Shiiiiiiiiiiit!” He hissed, scrambling away from Katie to get to the door just as Scott stepped inside, leaning down to pet Dodger who had made it there first.

_'Good dog. You get a cookie later…’_ He thought, trying to calm his staccato breathing with a smile.

“Hey bro…what…what are you doing here?” He asked, hoping he sounded nonchalant. Scott looked up from the dog, smiling.

“You never told me if you were gonna be around today, so I came by to check on D…maybe watch the game with him, but seeing as how you’re home, I guess we’ll watch it with you.” Scott teased before looking back over his shoulder to point at Katie’s car at the curb. “The neighbors having guests over and telling 'em to park in front of your house again?”

“Scott…umm, I’ve got company…” Chris admitted bashfully.

“You…brought a chick back to your place? That’s not like you…” His brother observed, standing on tip toes to look down the hall in hopes of catching a glimpse of this mystery woman. “You hit it, quit it and bounce quicker than you can say 'I love Tom Brady’…she must be something special…how long have you known her?”

Scott didn’t have a low volume, and Chris could only hope Katie hadn’t caught that truthful jab about his usual proclivities with the opposite sex. Raising his hand, Chris rubbed the back of his neck.

“About three days…Anna set us up, that was why she had me go back on the podcast. To meet Katie.” Chris confessed; a sound from the kitchen caught his attention, making him look back over his shoulder.

“Are you gonna introduce me?” Scott knocked his shoulder, brows high on his forehead full of expectation.

_'No. Loudmouth’ll kill my chances.’_ His Brain pouted, crossing his arms like a petulant child just as Scott rolled his eyes and barreled past, heading straight for the kitchen, Dodger leading the charge.

“Scott…Bro! I’m in the middle of a date!” Chris yelled after him.

“Hello!” He could hear Katie say brightly as Scott rounded the corner, stepping into the kitchen.

“Well, well…” Scott said, turning to smile at Chris before facing Katie; walking over to her, he held out his hand in greeting. “Hello, I’m Scott, Chris’ brother…I’m sorry for intruding, but my big brother failed to mention he had plans to have company over…”

“Katie. It’s nice to meet you, Scott! Don’t worry, this just kind of happened yesterday…” She answered, shaking his hand with her own smile.

Leveling Chris with a look, he communicated he had a pretty good idea of what Chris had been doing the day before, and it wasn’t the thinly veiled excuse he gave of some urgent matters he needed to attend to…

* * *

It took half an hour, but Chris finally got Scott to leave after numerous threats of bodily harm; he knew his little brother would go sound the alarm, calling Ma and telling her Chris brought a chick to his place after only having just met her. That was a call he was expecting to get later that night, his mother and sisters wanting the scoop, and it wasn’t something he looked forward to when he only had a finite number of hours before Katie had to leave for Las Vegas.

Walking back into the kitchen, Chris walked up behind Katie, bending to rest his forehead on her shoulder with his hands on her hips. Groaning loudly, he apologized.

“I’m sorry.” He laughed. Katie chuckled underneath him.

“He’s cute. Obnoxious, but cute.” She said, smile apparent in her voice as Chris lifted his head, snaking his arms around her waist and backing them both up to the island.

“He’s gonna tell on me.” Chris admitted. “He’s got a big mouth and can’t keep secrets…I’m expecting a call from my Ma any minute now, wanting to know about the brunette I brought back to my place.”

“I take it that’s headline news…” She leaned to the right, looking up at Chris with amused but curious eyes.

“It is.” He confirmed with a tiny nod.

_'Time for a truth bomb…’_ His Heart encouraged.

“See, I like my privacy…” Chris started, hugging her tighter from behind. “In the past…I wasn’t exactly cavalier in my love life, and did some pretty shady shit when it came to the woman I was seeing, and fucking. I’m sure you’re well aware of my 'reputation’, being a fan…but I want to you to know, I don’t bring women back to my place. It’s my safe place, my home…and it’s been a really long time since I had somebody over I was romantically interested in, for a date. I need you to understand that, I’m serious…I want to see where this goes with you, Katie.”

* * *

[Originally posted by bigleaguestew](https://tmblr.co/ZFWB3r1BNhvfa)

Brownies sat cooling on the counter top, the meat was cooking low and slow on the grill, and Chris sat on the couch, arms spread over the back, one hand holding a beer and the other holding hands with Katie as they talked, paying little attention to the Red Sox battling the Yankees.

Talking about growing up on different sides of the country, about their friends and families since Scott’s appearance earlier had caused a slew of texts incoming on Chris’ phone. He learned she was the youngest of four, her siblings from her father’s first marriage…she told him that after their father had passed away, she had a falling out with her oldest sister and now no longer had anything to do with her, giving an abridged version of the story; it still broke his heart nonetheless, knowing he couldn’t imagine something like that with any of his siblings. She told him more about her 'loud, crazy family’ which he was happy to tell his own stories in return to see her smile and laugh at the parallels between them.

The speakers roared as the Red Sox scored a grand slam, causing both to look up from their conversation; Dodger laid on the ground at their feet, gnawing on a pig’s ear chew, content with Katie’s foot rubbing his side.

“Looks like it’s gonna be your team winning tonight.” She smiled, tipping her bottle at the screen; the score was favoring Boston heavily, and the Yankees just seemed to be 'off’.

“Maybe you’re my good luck charm.” Chris offered, chasing her lips for a playful peck.

“I don’t know…the Red Sox are the best on the East coast…you don’t really need a good luck charm when you cheer for a team that’s been doing really well for themselves in the last decade…” She teased, leaning away, making him work for it as she landed her whopper, saying, “My Giants on the other hand…they’ve done really well for themselves over the last few decades…”

Eyes wide, Chris leaned back, fighting a smile. Katie’s face searched his for a signal if she went too far, her mouth rounding with a giggle; launching forward, Chris pinned her to the cushions.

“Are you busting my balls woman? I’ll have you know, my Sox will beat your teams ass!”

“Oh? When was the last time your team won the Series? 2013, wasn’t it? My team won in 2014…” She teased, riling him up as she tickled his sides, making him squirm as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Canting her hips under him, she licked her lips, watching his mouth intensely.

“Maybe they’ll end up against each other in the Series. Find out who’s team is best…” She sighed as Chris pressed close, kissing her hungrily. The game played on, punctuating the activities on the couch with loud cheers every now and then.


	10. In the Beginning-Confessions & Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie let's Chris in over ice cream, she stays the night at his place before her trip ends.
> 
> Told from Chris' P.O.V.

“So why Vegas?” Chris asked, digging his spoon into the carton of ice cream. They still occupied the couch, but dinner had been eaten, the kitchen cleaned, and now sat talking late into the night.

Katie pulled the spoon from her mouth, stabbing it into the tub as she thought before answering him.

“It just felt like where I needed to be…I’d visited a couple of times a year for a few years with a close friend, they moved there, and to be honest, I hated where I was living.” She confessed with a shrug. “Don’t get me wrong, where I was living, it’s beautiful, it’s partially where I grew up…but there was nothing there for me. It’s perfect if you’re married to your childhood sweetheart and raising a family right a way or a retiree, the schools are good, it’s a small community…but everybody knows everybody and is in each others business, and the dating pool is full of all the same genetics!”

“Oh Gahd!” Chris said, recoiling at the thought of living somewhere like that.

“Right?” Katie laughed, pulling her spoon to take another bite. “Vegas was bright, and shiny! And BIG! With all these things to do, and see! It was more centralized with my sister only a couple of hours drive and my brother was about the same with a flight and a drive from the airport…I had my best friend from childhood asking me to come help raise her twins, my godsons…and I had friends I’d made from Thunder…”

Chris nodded, telling her to continue.

Smiling bitterly to herself, Katie rolled her eyes as she snorted out an irritated laugh.

“And the hopes that moving would possibly mean making one of those ‘friendships’ into something more…”

_'The asshole. She’s talking about the asshole…’_ His Heart sat up, smacking his Brain in the chest to pay attention.

“Moving to Vegas was the best decision I could make at the time to get off the mountain, and start my life and begin working towards my goals…but my one regret is that I partially did it for a boy.-” She admitted softly, staring into her ice cream sadly, sighing shamefully.

_'Baby…you did what you had to do…’_ His Heart said, aching, wanting to tug her into his arms to make the sadness go away.

“-One that didn’t give two shits about me, my feelings or my heart…-”

_'That fahking asshole is the world’s biggest idiot. He didn’t deserve you, doesn’t deserve you…if I ever met him, I’ll tear him apart and beat what’s left of him with his own limbs…’_

“-It meant I had to cut ties with mutual friends-”

_‘No. Baby, no…they weren’t your friends. They would have fought to keep you, if they were your friends…’_

“-Made it really hard while I was working a bunch of little jobs to make ends meet and he’d come waltzing into where I was working for coffee with a different anorexic Barbie doll on his arm everyday…-”

Her words were like a punch to the gut. _'I’ll kill him.’_ All three voices stated flatly, in unison.

“-Ya know, it’s really funny how such a big city, like Las Vegas can be so small when you’re trying to avoid someone…” She said in a quiet, unamused tone, scraping the end of her spoon over the top of her ice cream where she stared intently at one massive chunk of chocolate.

“Katie…I’m sorry.” Chris whispered, moving his ice cream to the coffee table before turning to face her; reaching for her foot, he rubbed his thumb over the arch gently, watching her sadly, his heart breaking.

“I can’t even really say that’s the worst of it, because it isn’t. It was wasting years of my time, energy and love on somebody that couldn’t be bothered to tell me straight up that he wasn’t interested.”

Whipping his head, Chris did a double take, asking “Excuse me? Say that one more time?”

Her brows lifted her forehead high in a nod of acknowledgement, her tongue moving under her lip as she licked over her teeth.

“I wasn’t his ‘type’, but that didn’t seem to stop him from stringing me along…keeping me in his back pocket just in case…his _‘preferred options’_ didn’t pan out. He liked to use my affection to his advantage, knew he could get what ever he wanted because I cared so much about him…but the second a Barbie doll sauntered past, he couldn’t get out of there quick enough.”

Chris saw red. Nothing she was saying made any sense, other than this guy was the world’s biggest idiot for not seeing what Chris, and just about everybody else around them saw when it came to Katie. She was warm, welcoming, funny, caring, affectionate, and sexy…and thanks to this asshole, insecure, broken and wary of jumping back into something with the opposite sex.

_'It all makes sense now…why she was so concerned about moving too fast, and the flicker of fear in her eyes whenever you bring up wanting to be with her…’_ His Brain pointed out; his Heart sat, head braced in his hands, muttering and sighing as Coldplay’s “Fix You” started playing in his mind.

[Originally posted by poet72](https://tmblr.co/Z8r7dt1BRJOc2)

Looking up from where he was lost in his thoughts, Chris saw she was lost in her own head as well, biting her bottom lip as she poked the spoon absentmindedly at the surface of her ice cream.

“I hadn’t been back to Thunder in almost six months when Anna came barreling into my world like the little blonde tornado she is…He was there that night.-” She told him. Yet another sucker punch to the gut as he sat watching helplessly as her bright, infectious personality crumbled like a sand castle in front of his eyes. “-I thought it would have been alright, he usually doesn’t work that night of the week…but there he was…I was so angry, watching him up on stage, knowing everything I did…but I smiled through it, enjoying my company in Anna and her friends. Luckily one of them ran up to him for pictures, so I was sparred him putting on the act and getting cozy with me.-”

_'Are you fahking shitting me? He’s got some balls.’_ He thought, shaking his head with disgust at the shit this dude thought he could get away with, and apparently was getting away with when Katie spoke again.

“-Have you ever felt so strongly about somebody that once the facade disappears and you see the real people underneath, you feel sick to your stomach, knowing that you fell for it?-” She asked quietly, still staring at the contents of her tub in her hand. Looking up, her clear, expressive eyes were full of sadness, shame and self anguish as she confessed to Chris, “-The worst of it was the anger I felt towards myself, for falling for him, for falling for his bullshit. But, I guess I can’t stay mad at him forever…without him, I would never have moved to Vegas, would never have met Anna, and I wouldn’t be sitting here, eating ice cream on your couch, pouring my guts out and probably scaring you off.”

Letting go of her foot, Chris leaned over, grabbing the container from her hand to set on the table next to his; turning back to her, Chris pulled her towards him, gathering her to him as he laid back on the couch.

“Come here.”

Holding her tight, he cradled her head into his neck.

“He really did a number on you, didn’t he?” Chris asked, voicing the little opinions whispering in his ear, full of heart break at seeing her like this and knowing his question made her go down this dark path that she seemed to be trying to forget.

“That just got really dark and heavy, didn’t it?” Katie deflected with her own question. “Good job, Debbie Downer, way to bring down the mood…” She laughed, but without much conviction.

Catching his finger under Katie’s chin, Chris tipped her head back to look at him, making her look him in the eye.

“I’m not him. Please remember that. I want this…-” He told her, making sure she understood, he was speaking with complete honesty and sincerity. Rubbing his thumb over her lip, he finished with, “-I want you. I’ll tell you everyday until you believe me without a doubt.”

Her tiny smile have him hope that she believed him, but it would have to do for now as Katie nuzzled close; glancing at the clock on the wall, Chris saw it read close to 1 A.M. and she had a long drive ahead of her in the morning.

“You ready to get some sleep, Princess? It’s what, like a 5 hour drive back to Vegas?” Chris posed the question, right hand having slipped under her shirt to trace his fingers over her skin as his left rubbed tiny circles over her scalp from where they were buried in her hair.

“What time is it?” She asked softly in return, shifting to sit up, but Chris’ arms held her tight, his voice hushed as he answered.

“Not quite one. You didn’t bring in a bag or anything…you planning on taking a page out of my book and sleepin’ in the _nuuuuuude_?” The last was drawn out for comic effect, trying to lighten the mood; he was rewarded with a giggle muffled into his cotton covered chest.

“I have a bag, I just left it in the car, figured I’d go snag it after dark, on the off chance somebody roams your swanky neighborhood in hopes of catching something worth selling to the highest bidder…after that clutch of photographers swarmed after dinner last night…” She admitted, part embarrassed, part amused, and with a whole lotta concern for his privacy showing on her face at the mention of the chaos from the previous night when they stepped out to get dinner at own of his favorite L.A. 'hole in the wall’ restaurants.

The left side of his face lifted in affection.

“Thank you…but you didn’t have to do that. They don’t come up here. Enough celebrities put their minds to it, and they get some boundaries those assholes will respect…I’ll go grab your bag. Where are your keys?”

“Are you going to let me up so I can grab them?” Katie teased, chuckling as she worked her fingers into his sides, tickling him. Squirming, Chris squawked and tried to fight her off but was enjoying it nonetheless. Holding his arms free, he let her climb off him a moment later; Dodger lifted his head from the carpet, snorting his displeasure at being woken up with their laughter and Katie stepping over him to make her way to her purse.

Chris turned his head to watch her round the couch into the kitchen; keys clinked together as she drew out her key chain, stashing her purse back on a bar stool at the island before walking back over to him. Katie handed over a ring with a number of keys in different colors and designs attached to a lanyard printed with characters from The Lion King and a 'World’s Greatest Auntie’ key chain.

“I haven’t had a chance to change the battery in the fob, so you’ll have to use the key…” She told him bashfully.

“You sure are adorable when you blush, but don’t be embarrassed for driving a Focus…” He told her, knowing she probably had a tinge of shame after seeing his mode of transportation. “I haven’t always driven a luxury brand car, Sweetheart…My first few rides were total pieces of shit. As long as it’s safe and reliable, I could give two fahks if it was a Ford or a Bentley…I just don’t want to worry about you being stranded somewhere.”

“Well, Lu’s been reliable so far…” Katie smiled, knocking her fist on her head since there was no wood nearby to clear the jinx; it was the most adorable thing he’d seen her do yet, and he grinned widely.

“Lu?” He asked.

“Lulu Belle. That’s her name.” Katie smiled, raising her shoulders cutely at the moniker she had bestowed on her car.

The name sounded familiar, and Chris stood frowning at her for a minute, deep in thought as to where he knew that name from. She returned his frown, but snickered behind her hand once she realized he was trying to place the name.

“And you call yourself a Disney fan…” She said, shaking her head in mock disappointment, loving the fact she got the upper hand in Disney trivia, something they spent their last two evenings spouting off the facts they knew to impress the other.

“Aghhh! I _know_ I know it! **_Where_** do I know that name from?” Chris groaned, hiding his face in his free hand, making Katie let a belly laugh loose.

“Nope, you gotta earn that! Go grab my bag, I’ll let Dodger out to go potty, and maybe, after you make me cum once or twice, I’ll tell you…” Katie teased, dangling the carrot in front of him so enticingly, he couldn’t say no; pulling her back over the back of the couch, he kissed her with all the pent up sexual tension that built throughout the afternoon of just hanging out before she broke away, breathless. Whispering dreamily, she smiled, “Oof.”

[Originally posted by darrenr42](https://tmblr.co/Zecbys238cvcj)

Chuckling, Chris held Katie steady as she stood, asking, “Was that a compliment?”

She just nodded, trying to control her growing smile.

“Okay.” He returned her grin as she offered him a hand to help him off the cushions. Standing, Chris decided to let her know he felt the same, with a solid smack to her ass, the sound a loud 'crack’ as she began walking towards the sliding door, not paying attention to him; her loud yelp of surprise had him snickering at her, her hands grabbing her rear end and glancing over her shoulder; Chris told her with a wink, “Right back at ya, Babe. Be back in a minute.”

Jogging out to her car, Chris pulled up to the front passenger side, stopping to work the key into the lock. It took a second to work the lock open, apparently it was sticky and made him stare at the door with a frown of worry.

“Reliable my ass…I’m hitting this with the WD-40 before she leaves.” He muttered, finally getting the bolt slid back. A small canvas tote with a printed peacock feather sat in the passenger seat, waiting to be brought in; he grabbed the straps, pulling it from the car before hitting the lock from the inside to bypass fighting with the outside lock and shut the door.

Turning, he heard rustling in the bushes across the street; the big orange tabby cat from a couple of houses up strolled from the foliage, nonplussed as he strutted off on whatever errand he had in the cool fall L.A. night…but Chris couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. Shaking his head clear, he turned and headed back into the house, locking the front door behind him.

Rounding the corner just as Katie opened the slider to let herself and Dodger back in, Chris held the bag out for her.

“Go get comfy…master bath’s yours to use. I’ll lock up and Dodger settled for the night.” Chris said, pointing over to the crate.

“Don’t lock him up on my account, Chris! If he sleeps out or in your room, in bed with you…this is his house! I’m just a guest!” Katie pointed out.

_'Thinking of my boy like a person, not just an animal…Gahd, you’re just too fahking perfect.’_ Chris thought, smiling at Katie with heavy eyes.

“He does, but he hogs the bed. And I’m the only guy in this house sleeping with you…otherwise he’ll never let me anywhere near you. I appreciate you saying that though. More than you know.” Chris said, stepping forward to kiss her cheek softly, brushing his thumb over her other.

Katie tipped her head forward, her brows lifting her forehead as she mouthed 'okay’ before stepping out of his hold to pad towards the master bedroom to get ready for bed.

Chris stood there a moment, watching the hallway she disappeared down, inhaling deeply as he sucked his teeth. Dodger pressing into his leg, shoving his snout into Chris hand hanging down from his side for attention. Turning to look at the sweet face staring back up at him, Chris’ mouth quirked up at the corners.

“What do you think, bud? Think we should keep her around?” He asked quietly.

Dodger lifted his right paw before smacking it back down, emitting a soft 'roof’ in his 'indoor voice’-his version of not just yes, but demand. Chris could practically hear him, _'Yes, Dad. We keep her. She brings me toys and gives me good belly rubs.’_

_'She **IS** my toy and gives **ME** great 'belly’ rubs…’ _ His Libido piped up, snickering evilly now that the other two let him out of the straight jacket.

Chris moved about, checking locks and pulling blinds, getting the house ready for bedtime; lastly, he loved on Dodger apologizing for another night in the crate before closing the door and walking out of the kitchen, turning off lights as he headed back to the bedroom.

The sound of running water met his ears from the cracked bathroom door along with a sad voice singing and the distinct off key hum of Katie joining in. Stripping don to his Calvin’s, Chris listened, trying to pick up what song she was listening to, trying to pick out the lyrics.

Crossing the room, he pushed the door open silently, finding her at the sink, washing off the little bit of makeup she wore that day; bent over the basin, she rinsed her face clean before blindly groping for the face wash again, going for another scrub in just her bra and panties. The song was easier to hear, and he leaned against the door frame, listening to the words while Katie hummed.

_The dizzy dancing way you feel, As every fairy tale comes real, I’ve looked at love that way…But now it’s just another show, You leave 'em laughing when you go, And if you care, don’t let them know…Don’t give yourself away…I’ve looked at love from both sides now, From give and take, and still somehow, It’s love’s illusions I recall, I really don’t know love at all…_

“Hey Handsome…I’ll be done in a second, then you can have your bathroom back.” Katie smiled up at him from her crouched position over the sink, wiping her eyes free of water.

“Take your time, I’m just sneaking in to brush my teeth.” He told her, warm with affection and heart aching at her choice in song.

_'I just don’t understand…I don’t understand how somebody can look at her and not just fall head over heels for her. How somebody can be that heartless and cruel to see the amazing woman with such an open, welcoming heart with so much to give and walk all over her. It’s no wonder she’s weary about starting something…my job doesn’t help either…but, no more. She’s not going through life thinking she’s a back up plan, not when she should be first choice. I’m going to show her she’s worth it, that she deserves the best and isn’t an option for when shit falls through the cracks.’_ Chris heard his Heart spout off as he got lost in his thoughts, walking in on autopilot to get his toothbrush wet and dressed before going to town to clear away the cigarette he got in before tucking Dodger in. Katie rubbed moisturizer over her face, wiped a cotton round under her eyes for the last bits of mascara before grabbing her tooth brush and joining him a second before he finished and rinsed.

_'This is nice. Getting ready for bed with her. Feels natural.’_ His Heart and Brain both pointed out at the same time. Smiling internally he had to agree as Katie tipped over one more time and rinsed her mouth, setting the electric toothbrush on the counter. Tipping his head back at the door to the bedroom, Chris offered Katie a small lopsided smile.

Chuckling, she grabbed the shirt she sat on the counter, pulling it on before taking her bra off, pulling the straps through the arm holes and off; reaching back, she unhooked the fasteners, and off it came, to rest over her bag against the wall.

Raising a brow, Chris snorted a laugh.

“You really think you’re gonna last long in that? I thought you wanted me make you cum a couple of times before we crashed?”

Katie stepped close, hugging him tight as she buried her face in his neck, inhaling deeply.

“If you want too. I know you’re tired, I can see it in your eyes…they give you away. They always have. Both a blessing and a curse. Plus, I don’t have to leave until early afternoon, so…” She confessed, voice muffled in his shoulder before turning her face to offer, “Wanna cuddle tonight? At least, tell ourselves we’re cuddling and if we wake up wanting more, it happens?”

_'Baby, I wanna spend every possible moment I can buried in you before you leave…’_ He smiled to himself, Libido nodding vigorously to show he echoed the statement as Chris gave her a little squeeze.

“We can cuddle, if that’s what you want…just let me know if you change your mind.” He told her, smiling with a soft chuckle as he kissed her temple. Swatting her ass playfully, broke into a wide yawn, adding, “ _Shiiiiiit_. Seems I can’t hide anything from you…I am tired. Couldn’t possibly be from a night of ridiculous sexual frustration followed by spending the next two nights with a certain insatiable brunette…”

Katie began cracking up, held tight with her face pressed into his neck; he could feel the laughter vibrating through her from where her body pressed into his. Leaning back she had tears in her eyes as she barely managed to get out, “Oh, I think there’s a certain 'stupid bearded, sweater wearing dumb dork’ that’s just as guilty to be blamed here…”

[Originally posted by feelsforfallon](https://tmblr.co/ZryA9v2CRPtlK)

Chris couldn’t contain his hearty laugh at her teasing jab, leaning back to bark out his amusement.

“Touche. Come on, Sassypants, time for bed.”

* * *

Laying in his bed, Chris had a little pow-wow with his Three Little Idiots; he was laid out, relaxed and had Katie snuggled into him, drifting towards sleep.

_'Maybe I should go to Vegas before flying out to Georgia…I mean, I’ve got nothing planned next week…’_

_'Don’t you think that might make you look desperate?’_ His Head asked.

_'It’s romantic.’_ His Brain stated, backing up the heart eyes he focused on Katie as he sighed.

His Libido glanced over, grinning evilly before grabbing the air in front of him and thrusting.

Mentally rolling his eyes, Chris told them, _'I just like being with her. Like, **A LOT**. It’s easy, like we’ve known each other for forever…and all the noise and static in my head clears away, and everything’s calm for once with her.’_

_'When are you gonna look at all the signs in front of you, numb nuts?’_ His Heart shook his head, looking at him with wide eyes and saying _'You’re an idiot, the answer is right in front of your face’._

Katie shifted, cuddling closer, her face rubbing into his chest as her fingers brushed over his collarbone, drawing his mind back to earlier when he noticed the ink on her rib cage; he never would have guessed she had a tattoo, looking like an all American Girl Next Door, but discovering it the morning before last, he had been pleasantly surprised, enjoying the little bit of wild in her.

“Katie?” He asked softly, not completely sure if she was even awake still or finally out for the count. Her quiet hum answered him a couple of seconds later. “Your tatt…who’s it for?”

Yawning widely, she moved her hand to cover her mouth before answering.

“My dad. It’s in his handwriting.”

“And what’s it say?” He continued, tracing his fingers in slow, soothing circles over her shoulder.

“'In other words I Love You.’ with the day he was born and the day he died. I got it the day before the second anniversary of his passing…it was something I needed to do to help heal and move on.”

“Song lyrics…why do I know those words, but can’t place them?” Chris chuckled softly, frustrated at yet another thing causing him brain farts tonight. Katie snickered half asleep, her hand caressing his bare chest slowly.

“Sinatra. He was Dad’s favorite…we had a difficult relationship for the first fifteen years, but the last five…I wouldn’t trade those memories for the world. I’ll tell you about him sometime…you would have liked him. He liked you in Fantastic Four, thought you were pretty slick…” She confessed, snuggling tight and hunkering down as her voice drifted off as she fell asleep. He followed shortly after.


	11. In the Beginning-Coffee, Cars & Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie heads back to Las Vegas.

Cracking my eyes open in the bright morning light trying to get past the blinds, I inhaled deeply, frowning; I wasn’t ready to call my trip to an end, and the birds chirping outside told me time was running out whether I wanted it to or not. Rolling over, I turned into Chris, snuggling and burrowing as close as I could since he was warm and wouldn’t let me put my undies and t-shirt back on after waking me up a few hours after we crashed to make good on his promise for making me cum.

Curling into him, he pulled his arm from between us to drape over me, holding me close.

“Sleep.” He whispered as I rubbed the end of my nose against his chest, getting comfy.

It was sometime later when I was startled awake by a tornado of energy hitting the bed as fur, paws and cold, wet facial features attacked; sniffing and snuffling along my side, up into my face preceded being licked to death by Dodger as Chris’ voice yelled for him to stop and leave me alone.

Holding a hand out to scratch his head to abate him from licking my face, I smiled, still sleepy as I said hello.

“Morning buddy…I’m sorry you had to sleep in your crate last night. I told your Daddy it was okay with me, but he said you hog the bed…is that true? Are you a bed hog?” I asked as Dodger laid down, cuddling with me. Chris rounded the corner, eyes narrowed at his dog in irritation of waking me up, but his scowl evaporated and was replaced with a warm smile at seeing me cuddled with his furry best friend. Spying him, I smiled, burying my face into the fur on the back of Dodger’s neck as I teased Chris, “That’s okay, ‘cause your Dad hogs the bed too.”

“Hey! I don’t hog the bed! Ridiculous!” Chris laughed, protesting my jabs.

“Steals the blankets too…” I continued, hugging the dog tight as Chris crossed the room and climbed up the bed to straddle me. He wore a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, tattling on him that he had been up for a little while.

“Maybe I steal the blankets so you have to come to me…” Chris grinned down at me. Lifting his hand to tap his pointer finger against his temple, he added, “Strategy, babe.”

“Strategy…no, you play dirty, Evans.” I shot back, smiling as I yawned before stretching and twisting underneath him; my naked chest was on full display and held his undivided attention. “But then, so do I.” I added, scrunching my nose at him as I settled, one arm holding the dog as the other curled behind my head, grinning like the Cheshire Cat back up at him.

“Yes you do…” He agreed, nodding his head as one hand reached forward, molding and squeezing my breast, catching and teasing my rapidly hardening nipple between his fingers. Leaning forward, Chris held me in one hand to get his mouth into the act, sucking and working my bud before telling me, “I started the coffee…hope you like it strong.”

“Mmm-” I hummed, arching higher for him. “-Coffee isn’t 'coffee’ unless it’s a dark roast and so strong you can stand a spoon in it.” I sighed, watching him through half lidded eyes, enjoying the attention he lavished on me as he sucked and drew on me; his hand slipped under the sheet and blankets to find my sex. He wasn’t disappointed, finding me wet, warm and ready.

“A woman after my own heart…”

* * *

When he finally let me leave his bed, after working me up slowly and eventually letting me cum from all his teasing, I stumbled out of Chris’ room to the kitchen with him wrapped around me, his face buried into my neck.

He disengaged long enough to pour two mugs of coffee; sheepishly handing one over, he apologized.

“I don’t drink that flavored creamer shit…I’ve got sugar and some milk…at least, I think it’s still good…it was left over from my mom’s visit not too long ago.”

“Baby, I can handle black coffee, as long as it’s got great flavor-’ I smiled, holding the steaming cup up to my face, inhaling the scent. Pointing  a finger at my tired face, no doubt with dark circles and exhausted, puffy eyes on display, I joked, "Barista, remember? Coffee tastings and having to explain flavor profiles at the big green mermaid over the years has given me plenty of practice with drinking it black…but you can bet your incredibly delicious little bubble butt there are a few stops on my way home planned. Five hours and a couple of pumpkin lattes are in my future.”

Chris made a face, frowning in disgust down into his mug.

“Bleh.” He spat, tongue sticking out comically. “How can you drink that shit?”

“'Cause I’m the most basic of Basic Bitches!” I laughed. He looked up shaking his head no, his nose scrunched in disagreement. “Chris, I seriously spend the majority of the year literally counting down and ticking off the days until my pumpkin spice comes back…from September until after the holidays, that’s pretty much all I drink, with the odd gingerbread latte thrown here and there. I’m one of those women…if I could get everything pumpkin, I would.”

Chris just shook his head, smiling into his mug as he blew a breath over the surface to cool it before he could take a sip. Lowering his cup, he reached for my hand, tipping his face towards the couch, but I shook my head, standing my ground.

“What would you like for breakfast?” I asked.

“You mean other than you?” He chuckled, lifting his cup again.

“You already got that once…” I teased over my shoulder, setting my mug on the counter and moving to the fridge to see what waited in there and what I could whip up easily. Eggs, leftover grilled vegetables from the night before, a little of the milk that still was viable thanks to the date on the carton, some cheese… peeking around the door, I raised a brow at Chris, asking, “You got potatoes?”

He leaned back against the counter, thinking with his face screwed up tight.

“Yeaaaaahhhhhhhh, no. Maybe…check the pantry. I think Ma bought a bag when she was here.” He flip-flopped back and forth before pointing towards the pantry, uncertainty apparent on his face. “Babe, you don’t have to cook breakfast for me!” Chris called out as I turned and headed to the door on a mission.

Poking my face back out, I smiled widely at him.

“But I want to! And besides, you cooked dinner last night, let me make breakfast.”

Reappearing with two good sized Russet potatoes in hand, I walked to the sink, scrubbing them clean and setting them on the counter as I migrated back to the fridge for the other ingredients I found.

“Grab me a mixing bowl, and a frying pan, please…oh, and some veggie oil.” I directed, moving stuff to the island as I bustled around his kitchen. The items I asked for appeared soon after I asked, and Chris took up his place back on the far counter, watching over the rim of his mug as I poured oil into the pan, slicing the potatoes thin and dressing them with seasoning as the pan heated before moving on to getting the rest of the mixture prepped and ready. The pop and crack of the oil signalling it was hot enough told me it was time to crisp up the taters, carefully sliding the contents into the pan, flipping and moving them to keep from burning. “Throw some paper towels on a plate for me, so these can drain before I add them to the scramble at the end…thank you.”

Scooping the potatoes from the oil, I asked if he had a container for used oil; he shook his head.

“Tin foil?” That got a nod on approval. “Tear off a good sized piece, fold it up and set it in a bowl for me, instant grease trap. Voila!”

“Look at you McGyver!” Chris laughed, moving to get what I told him to and get it set up for me. “A regular little Boy Scout!”

“I call it resourcefulness.” I laughed, carefully pouring the liquid out of the pan. Setting it back on the stove top, I knocked a pat of butter into the well to melt, turning it to coat before moving back to the eggs in the bowl, whipping them hard once more to keep the milk mixed in as I added the base to the hot pan to begin cooking with the wooden spatula breaking up the start of the congealing eggs; sprinkling the grilled vegetables into the mix, I kept stirring as things began taking shape. The crispy potato thins got added after the eggs cooked, and cheese was the final step after removing the pan from the heat. Waving my hand with a flourish, I told Chris, “Morning after special…bon appetite.”

Chris stood back, his head shaking slightly in amusement, eyes warm and soft as he smiled at me with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“You’re sure are something else, ya know that? I don’t know how you do it…” He said softly as he stood, moving to grab two plates, and silver wear.

“It’s not difficult…” I smiled.

“I’m not talking about the food, Katie…Hell, even I can cook scrambled eggs!” He interrupted, chuckling.

“Then, would you care to enlighten me, Chris?” I asked with a smile, knocking into his shoulder when he stood next to me, holding out one plate for me to scoop the eggs on to.

“Take what you want, I’ll eat the rest, Babe…” He told me; two and half heaping scoops later, and I pointed to the other plate to tip the rest of the skillet onto. Speaking quietly, Chris finished talking.

“What I meant was, I don’t know how you manage to make everything you do endearing, and sweet and make me want to protect you and do everything in my power to give you the world all the while turning me on like some never ending game of foreplay…which you aren’t even aware you’re doing!” He confessed, as I scoffed in disbelief, moving to the fridge in search of hot sauce. “See! you’re doing it again! And you telling me, 'No, it’s my turn to make you food’ is sweet, and romantic, and you have no idea how much it turns me on!”

“I told you, I’m a Mother Hen…I take care of people! The ones I care about the most especially…” I said, looking him dead in the eye and hoping he would read between the lines with the way I had spoke those words. His eyebrows lifted high in the center as a sweet smile crossed his face.

“Do I qualify? Am I somebody you care about enough to take care of?” He inquired bashfully, but the lines crinkling around his eyes told me he had a pretty good indication he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Honestly? You make it very easy to want to take care of you…” I answered, getting sassy as I stepped forward, leaning close to kiss the end of his nose as I added, “…but I guess you’ll just have to wait and see where you land on that list.”

* * *

“Do you _really_ have to go?” Chris asked mournfully, tugging me into his arms outside his house; they wrapped around me tight as mine resumed their place behind his neck.

“I _really_ have to go…” I confirmed with a sad smile. Chris leaned his forehead to mine, expelling his displeasure with a sad sigh. “I know…I don’t want to go, because these last few days have been pretty amazing. But, the real world calls, and I have clients that have been on the books since the beginning of the year tomorrow afternoon, and I’m covering a shift at the salon for a friend tomorrow morning…”

“What if I don’t let you go?” He posed hypothetically. “What if I hire you to be my personal hair and makeup artist? I think I can afford your fees…”

“That would make me a prostitute, because you wouldn’t be paying for my makeup skills, it would be sex…all the time, and every which way imaginable…and the government kinda frowns on claiming sexual favors in exchange for money on your tax returns…” I laughed.

“So, what if…” He started, but I pulled him to me for a kiss, effectively shutting him up. Breaking apart, his mouth followed mine, still wanting more as the high sun beat down on us from the early afternoon position in the sky.

Patting his chest gently, I cast my eyes downwards.

“Not all of us have the luxury of having long stretches of downtime and big paychecks, Hot Shot…gotta hustle to keep the bills paid.” I pointed out.

“Why does this sound like you’re trying to let me down easily?” Chris asked, leaning back, his brow furrowed with worry as he searched my face. “Why are you holding back and pushing me away, Katie? I told you, I want to see where this goes. I’m willing to put in the effort, Hell, I _WANT_ to put in the effort to see you! I wouldn’t have asked you to be my g…to be exclusive if I wasn’t.”

“I’m scared that this is all too fast, Chris. I’m scared shitless you’re gonna wake up one morning, on location, filming and snap out of whatever spell your under, and I’ll be left picking up the pieces yet again…it’s happened far too many times, and you-” I paused, needing to get my bubbling emotions under control in the middle of my confession, “-you’re you! You’re famous!”

Chris scoffed, a noise coming from the back of his throat as he shrugged his shoulder and scrunched up the left side of his face.

“Chris…you make movies, movies I go to see and love! You smile and a billion panties evaporate into thin air! You’re sweet, and kind, and romantic, and a total dreamboat! And me? I live in a rinky-dink apartment off the Las Vegas Strip, working four hour 'princess’ shifts at Starbucks twenty hours a week to keep decent health benefits, picking up shifts in my friends salon to offset slow weeks on my books of bachleorette parties, bridal parties and everything else in-between! I don’t know how that’s gonna work when you’re way up here-” I said, holding one hand high above my head while holding the other low past my hips, “-and I’m way down there…I’m not after your money, I’ve worked for everything my life, so knowing that the possibility of the best thing to have ever happened in my life is looking at me with so much heartbreak in his eyes, I really don’t know how this can ever work…”

“No. I’m not letting you use that as an excuse. If I tell you I’m flying you out, it’s because I _**WANT**_ to see you, I _**WANT**_ to spend time with you!” Chris shook his head, adamant and unmoving. He stared me down, asking sincerely, “I keep telling you, I’m in…are you? I need to know if you’re willing to trust me, and we’ll figure it out together…as a couple. It won’t be easy, it never is, but with me it’s going to be even more difficult. You know, you got a taste of what happens when you’re spotted with me. But, I’ll do everything in my power to keep you safe…you just have to trust me. So, can we stop this 'goodbye, it’s been nice’ bullshit, because I don’t want to let you go as it is and this is tearing me apart…”

“I want to…my heart says yes but my head says it’s too good to be true…” I told him honestly.

“Tell that asshole to fahk off, that’s what I keep telling mine.” Chris chuckled. “Listen to your heart, Babe. Mine says to keep you…but that’s frowned upon…something about kidnapping and hostage situations…” He added, rolling his eyes dramatically to lighten the mood. Looking back into my eyes, his forehead was creased high as his eyes dimmed with sadness and his mouth flattened into a thin line. Arms tightening around my waist, he added, “What’s the end of next week look like for you?”

“Uhhh…” I frowned, making a face as I mentally jogged my book of appointments, trying to remember my schedule. “I think I just have a party on Friday afternoon…why?”

“Well, I have another week before I’m supposed to head out to Georgia, I was originally planning on going back home to Boston, but maybe I could come spend a few days with you? See Vegas from a local’s perspective?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home? Spend time with your family? I know they’re important to you…” I asked, gauging to see just how serious he was. His face never changed from the eager and searching puppy dog, telling me he was about as serious as a heart attack.

“It was more of a ‘I didn’t have any better plans before heading out to Atlanta’ trip home…I’m planning on heading back to Boston for Halloween weekend-” Chris admitted, slightly embarrassed as he explained, “-Halloween is kind of a big deal, especially with my niece and nephews…and the Fall pageant my Ma and sister help with in conjunction with the schools and the theater community, well, it’s something I was told I couldn’t miss since Stella has a huge part to play in it this year…”

“Okay…” I nodded, smiling widely at his adorable admission. “I’ll keep next weekend open…if there’s anything you like to see, do or someplace you like to eat, let me know…we’ll work it into the festivities, just make sure you bring some good sneakers…”

Standing on tip toes, I leaned in, giving him a kiss to say farewell, needing to get on the road; Chris held me tight, not letting me go and refusing to end the kiss.

“Chris…” I sighed, pouting and heart breaking into tiny slivers at his actions.

“No. I’m not letting you go…” He protested, shaking his head barely as he refused. I held a hand over his chest, directly over his heart as I spoke.

“You have to. I have to go…I don’t want to, but I have to. And besides, I’ll see you soon! Just let me know when you’re flying in, and I’ll come pick you up.-” I told him, the corners of my mouth trying to lift into a smile but I could tell it just wasn’t working, as his face grew sadder. “-So, not goodbye, just, see you soon! Now, come here-” I bucked up my bravado, holding out my arms, calling him to me, “-give me a hug, and a kiss…”

He looked torn, arguing with himself in his head as he wrapped himself around me for an excruciatingly tight bear hug before pulling back for a searing kiss. Leaning his forehead to mine, he whispered, “You’ll keep me updated? Text or call when you stop and call me when you get home, okay? I’m gonna worry about you for the rest of the day…”

“Of course, Handsome. Right after I let my mom know I got home safe.” I teased; it was said in a joking manner, but after explaining how much of a worry wort my mother was, he knew there was some truth and he understood. Leaning into him once more, I couldn’t leave without another kiss from those sinful lips of his, and I melted into the soft, gentle kiss; Chris seemed to be committing this to memory as well, relishing in the lazy and tenderness we both showed one another before breaking apart.

He reluctantly let me out of his arms, stepping away from my car to walk me to the driver’s door, holding it for me as I climbed in and got settled. Keys in the ignition, I started my car, and got it warming up, adjusting the A/C and getting my phone plugged in and connected to the Bluetooth as Chris rested his arm on the door and frame, smiling sadly as he watched. I reached for my seat belt, getting buckled in, and pulled up directions to the nearest Starbucks near a gas station on my way back to the I-210 that would connect me back onto the I-15 that was my straight shot back up to Las Vegas over the next five hours and through the high Southern California mountain deserts. Pulling up a driving mix, I set my phone back in the console, setting my hands on the wheel before looking up at Chris one last time.

“One more for the road? Help keep me warm with the memories until I see you again, Handsome?” I asked politely, puckering up my lips and batting my lashes at him. I didn’t both putting on any makeup after jumping in the shower in a rush to leave after making love on his couch after our late breakfast…he took his time, and prolonged the act as long as he could to give us both great memories to replay until we saw each other again.

“Ya know you don’t have to leave…you could stay, and then you wouldn’t need one for the road…” He tried yet again to argue me staying but he chuckled as he said it, leaning in to pinch my chin between his thumb and forefinger. His lips opened, deepening the kiss to include tongue, and gentle nips to my lips. “Drive safe, Beautiful…I’m gonna miss you, but I’ll come visit soon…keep me updated, okay?” He told me, pressing quick pecks to my lips in-between each sentence.

Nodding, I smiled tightly up at Chris, willing myself to hold back the emotions fighting to let loose at the sudden feeling of everything catching up to me, and just how much he’d come to ingrain himself into me and my heart in the last few days.

“I promise. I’ll talk to you soon…I’m gonna miss you too, ya great big doofus…” I told him, sighing; pulling him down by the collar of his t-shirt, I needed one more kiss before closing my door and putting the car in gear. Chris’ face lifted on the one side as he stood in the street, waving at my rear window until he disappeared as I rounded a corner, pressing play on the music; the sounds of Frank Sinatra filled the interior as I made my way back down the Hollywood Hills to gas up myself with coffee and my tank with fuel injected go-go juice to get me back to Barstow.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, after topping off my gas tank, emptying my bladder and procuring a Venti PSL with four shots, an extra pump of sauce and coconut milk I was closing in on Pasadena when an incoming call rang. Answering it, I smiled as I looked over my shoulder to change lanes, my Grandmother’s voice greeting me.

“All right, Missy…spill!”

“Hi Gram…” I laughed, knowing she wanted all the details of the last few days; she had called earlier in the week and with how things had clicked with Chris, I told her I’d be able to talk once I headed back to Nevada, and she had been more patient than I had expected, not blowing up my phone throughout the morning.

“Hello, dear…so, are you going to tell me about that hunky movie star that you hit it off with? Because I listened to that podcast thingy, Owen had to bring it up for me, and let me tell you, he acted like it was a chore…that jackass, just because he married into our family, doesn’t mean shit. He’s still…” She started going off on a tangent, and I reeled her back to the topic at hand.

“Gram, let’s not talk about Owen…it’s not good for your blood pressure! As for the podcast-” I began, but she cut me off.

“Yes! That podcast thing! Kathryn Elizabeth, please tell me you sealed the deal, because just listening to the way the two of you interacted, it got things stirring that have been dormant for a very long time…”

“Oh my God, Gram!” I shouted, but I couldn’t hold back my laughter as I chastised her. At eighty-nine, she may have been up there in years, but she certainly wasn’t dead; I made the mistake of bringing her to a Thunder show when they performed in Central California, and she got hooked, going whenever she could to see 'her hunky boyfriends from Down Under’.

“Well? He’s quite the cutie pie, I would hope you got my brains, Darling, and climbed him like a tree! Show him what the Frye women’s talents are in the bedroom! How do you think I had five kids before the age of thirty-five? It was two times a day at least and…”

“Gram! Stahpppp!” I yelled. Her laughs echoed around me as I started up.

“Chris…he’s great. Very sweet, romantic…he took me mini-golfing before going to dinner.-” I told her, briefly summing up the date the day after the podcast for her. “-Then we grabbed dinner the next night, this great little Mexican whole in the wall in Hollywood. He was beating himself up because we ran into a couple of photographers that jumped all over us as hot news, so I’ll most likely be in the magazines at the grocery store when you go shopping this weekend.-” I explained with a sigh at the memory. Chris had been upset and apologized profusely the rest of the night and well into the next day at his house. “-And then he asked me to come over to his place to watch the Red Sox game and have a little barbecue…”

“Is that what we’re calling it? _'Baseball game and barbecue’_? Was he good? He looks like he’d be great…”

“ **GRAM!** ” I laughed on a shout.

“What? It was an honest question!” She giggled like a school girl, making me smile as I glanced over my shoulder as I neared the freeway interchange that would lead me to the 15, needing to change lanes once more.

“And have I ever talked about my previous boyfriends like that with you? Hmm?” I asked.

“Boyfriend? Kathryn Elizabeth…you caught yourself a movie star in under a week! I can’t say how proud I am! Look at you go, you wily little minx!”

“I meant, have I talked in detail with you about guys I’ve slept with before? No! You can try to pry it out of me, but not this time! He’s got so many people trying to take whatever they can from his personal life on top of his professional and public persona’s, you’ll have to just be happy with a confirmation that yes, we explored that chemistry that was so clearly apparent in the podcast-which you’ll be happy to know you aren’t the only one that’s said it was insanely intense, and believe me, it was! I know, because I was on the receiving end of it!-” I assured, laughing as I zipped through the covered tunnels of the Long Beach Freeway to head east, merging into traffic on the other side of the twisting over passes onto the Ventura Freeway. Smiling at the memories of Chris over the last few days, I continued, telling Gram, “-He’s something else…he’s goofy, and funny, and sweet, and romantic, and sexy…I spent these last four days just laughing myself silly with him! And he was so attentive! I think we held hands the entire time, from Monday night until we said goodbye this afternoon.-”

“Sounds like he’s got you all twitter-patted…” Gram chuckled, a soft dreamy sigh escaping at the end.

“Hey, just because you went to see Bambi in the theaters when it was released…” I teased, knowing it would get a rise out of her.

“Smart ass!” It was my turn to laugh out loud.

“He’s something else, that’s for sure! I think he’s pretty special, but then, I’ve thought that since I was, what, thirteen? And saw him walk across the screen with a banana shoved up his butt…” I confessed as the image of that infamous scene flashed in my mind. I knew it was something he just shook his head in shame at, but that scene has put many a smile on my face over the years.

That conversation continued on for another forty-five minutes, with Gram trying to pry more info out of me, but I managed to dance around the subjects while maintaining privacy for Chris’ sake; I knew he liked his privacy and wanted to show he could trust me with keeping our time alone just between us, as it should be. Eventually Gram got the hint that she wasn’t getting what she wanted out of me, so she finished the conversation, telling me to let her know once I got home.

“After I call mom, and Chris, you’re next on the list…” I chuckled softly as Azusa approached. Her surprise at that little tidbit could be heard in her voice as she muttered and mumbled “I knew I liked him…manners, heart and a cute little tush on him too!”

“Bye Gram! Love you, talk to you later!” I signed off, hanging up once she got her farewell said.

The music picked up where it paused earlier, Frank crooning songs I grew up listening to with my father as I cruised farther inland until another call rang. Glancing at the caller ID, I say it was my older cousin Nicole.

“Hey girl…” She said, a hint of a smile in her voice as she greeted me upon my answering her call.

“Hey, let me guess, Gram is hoping you’ll be more successful in getting intel out of me?” I laughed, knowing the tactics she’d try.

“Pretty much…I got a chance to listen to your show last night while writing charts…and hot damn, girl!” She told me, her own laugh permeating my speakers. “So, did you…?”

Answering, I recounted what I had told our grandmother, confirming that yes, I did sleep a movie star, we had gone on a couple of little spur of the moment dates, as well as him inviting me over to watch the baseball game and have dinner while leaving out juicy details I knew they were salivating for; repeating that I wanted to keep his privacy as best I could until we reevaluated where he and I were with seeing where things went between us. She apparently liked that answer, dropping the questions concerning Chris and his personal life after that and focusing more on me and the work obligations I had while in L.A. along with upcoming plans.

“Well, actually…Chris said something about coming to Vegas next weekend, so…we’re gonna see each other a few more days before he flies to Georgia to film.”

“Wait! Excuse me? You were just going to hold that little tidbit back on me? Captain America is flying out to visit you next weekend…and you’re trying to tell me you won’t give me the juicy deets because you’re not sure of where you two stand…I hate to tell you, he’s flying out to see you cuz…that’s not something casual, that’s like, the beginnings of a relationship.”

“He’s also a human being, and likes his privacy, Nicole…you would too if you spent that last twenty years living in the public domain…I don’t want to mess this up, and talking about our sex life is something that would probably kill any chance I’ve got to make this into something…it’s not that I don’t want to! Believe me, I wish I could! But he’s too special to risk it!”

“Sweetie, it sounds like he’s really into you too, from what I heard on that podcast, and from the things you’ve told your mom, Gram and I…I think you’re over thinking this. Does he know about that jackass in Vegas, and all the shit he put you through? That mother fucker is why you’re so in your head over not messing this up!” Nicole cut right through the thick of everything and call me on the carpet.

“Yeah…I told him about A.J. Last night actually…sitting on his couch at twelve something in the morning, just talking and eating ice cream. He asked me why Vegas, and it all just came spilling out, I couldn’t shut up…” I told her, driving on and weaving around an old lady in a Cadillac going well below the speed of traffic.

“And? You said you spent the night, so he obviously didn’t freak out about it…” She prompted me to go on.

“He let me talk, then he took my ice cream out of my hands, set it on the coffee table and tugged me into his chest and held me…”

“I think it’s more serious than you think it is, Boo…sounds like he’s got it bad. And since I’ve seen enough of his movies, and I’ve met A.J., I’m gonna tell you right here and now…Evans is the better deal, and that’s just from what I’ve heard you tell me in the last thirty minutes! He cares, he’s concerned about you, and is already putting in effort…half the time that idiot in Vegas never even acknowledged you…-” She stated; it was truthful, but it didn’t cut down on just how much her honest words hurt.

“I know, Nicole…I know, and it scares me. I don’t know what he sees in me that makes him want to put in all this time, money and energy on me, especially when I’ve had the last few guys in my life make it perfectly well known I’m second fiddle, and only the main draw when it suits there purposes…I don’t know with him! My gut says to just let it go and believe he’s genuine, but the little voice in the back of my head is the skeptical asshole with snarky, sarcastic comments and keeps rolling her eyes while calling 'bullshit’ every five minutes…but the chemistry is so hot that I get lost in it and once I realize what’s happening, I freak out and shut down…he’s called me out on it more than a few times in the last couple of days!” I confessed, lifting a hand from the wheel to scrub under my eyes. “It’s something we both seem to understand-too much time in our head is toxic and he kept pulling me out of those thoughts and kept me present…it was amazing!”

The sounds of my cousin humming a song met my ears, a Disney love song…recognizing Can You Feel The Love Tonight, I scoffed at her, earning a laugh through the call.

“Seriously though…sounds like you might have met somebody about to play an important role in your life…he’s either a blessing or a lesson, remember that! And sometimes those 'blessings’ are just lessons in disguise, take that from me!” Nicole told me with a hint of regret and bitterness. Her husband of nearly a decade had been a red flag from the moment I had met him, and something had rubbed me the wrong way when he kept invading my personal space to make inappropriate comments about my body, and facial features when I was still a minor. His status as a creep was only cemented with affairs and abusive  tendencies towards not only Nicole but their young daughter, Lilly as well which was the final straw and lead to Nicole filing for divorce the year prior.

“I know, but something deep down tells me he’s not like that douche…” I reassured her.

“Let’s hope so…well, I have get going, my meal period is over. Gotta get back to work! I’ll talk to you later, babe! Love you!”

“Love you too! Bye!” I signed off, thankful for the shopping center approaching quickly so I could pull over and releave myself.

Standing in line once I used the restroom, I pulled my phone from my bag, pulling up Chris’ texts.

**_Just stopped in Fontana to pee and recaffinate._ **

**You’re making good time Babe! How’s traffic? No accidents or anything?**

Smiling down at my phone, I moved forward, typing back after his instantaneous response.

_**None so far *knock on wood* Just an ol’ lady going about 25 on the freeway as I was passing through Azusa…you’re pretty popular, I’ll have you know…** _

**Well, duh…I’m kind of a big deal, didn’t you already know that? ;) See you’re not a 'fan’, you can’t stand me!**

_**It’s true…you’re utterly disgusting! :P No, I mean, I’ve been on the phone fielding phone calls from my family about you…you’re pretty popular among them.** _

**Oh yeah? What’d you tell 'em? That I’m an amazing lover, that I’ve got a huge cock?**

His answer had me covering my mouth to hide my laughing out loud in line at Starbucks. **  
**

_**Hahaha No!!! I just told them the per-tenants- yes, we explored our chemistry, we went out on a couple of dates, you had me over to catch the game and have dinner…but I left it at that. Doesn’t mean they didn’t pry for more, but I told them all you’re a person and you like your privacy. They all left it alone after that.** _

**Thank you Katie. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that, but you can talk a little more about this last week…maybe not about that, but thank you Babe.**

“Next!”

Looking up from my screen, I stepped forward, smiling at the young woman behind the counter as I ordered another drink, giving my partner numbers to get my discounted price. Paying, I stepped out of the way and waited for my name to be called.

_**Okay, heading back out, most likely stopping in Barstow for gas TTYL X** _

I typed and sent as I climbed back into my car; Chris’ response came in quick as I got my drinks in the holders and started up the ignition.

**Drive safe Princess, talk to you in a little while XXX**

* * *

I got to Victorville, almost to Barstow when my phone rang again, only I didn’t recognize the number. My personal cell was listed on my business card, and the girls at the salon as well as friends that worked the shows handed them out, so calls from potential clients weren’t odd; answering, I greeted the other end of the line, “Pin-Up Pouts, this is Katie. How may I help you, Hun?”

“Is this the owner and proprietor?”

“Yes, I’m the owner, Katie…what can I help you with?” I asked, repeating my question once I assured the woman on the other side I was the business owner. The little hairs on the back of my neck stood up, telling me something wasn’t on the level with this woman, but I continued, cautiously.

The questions started off like any other business call, but quickly the focus turned to my personal life; the feeling that this was a conversation that shouldn’t be happened was overwhelming, and I cut the call short. It wasn’t two minutes after hanging up that another call came in…following in the same vein and after the third call in fifteen minutes, I had had enough and turned my ringer off, telling Siri to ignore all incoming calls as I drove into Barstow to fuel up, use the bathroom and grab a bite to eat quickly before making the last leg of my trip home feeling anxious, uneasy and irritated beyond belief.

I had been in such a rush to get back on the road, I didn’t even let Chris know I had stopped.

Driving into the south end of Las Vegas, I smiled at the city as it began to light up in the dusky transition to night time, then the whole city became both magical and entertaining; the neon and countless LED screens flickered to life, illuminating the Strip, and the beam could be seen emerging from the top of the pyramid at the Luxor resort in the red, orange and pink glow around the valley. Zipping off the 15, I took my exit, heading home to get my laundry on and get prepared for a long day ahead of me with covering for a friend at the salon in the morning, and working a bachelorette party in the late afternoon.

Pulling into my parking space, I parked the car, turned it off, and climbed out to get my bags and head upstairs. Opening the door, it was dark, cool and empty since my big tom cat had passed earlier in the summer. I dropped my bag of clothes in the living room to sort once I used the restroom; pulling my phone from my pocket, I headed in to take care of business, unlocking my phone as I walked.

A dozen missed text messages, eighteen missed calls and voicemails awaited me. Sighing, I brought up the call log first; all unfamiliar numbers based out of Los Angeles, and all the messages were the same, people most likely trying to get a scoop on me for the gossip rags. Some of the texts were from my family, telling me they saw Chris and I flash across the screen during Access Hollywood and Extra, but most were from Chris.

**Did you stop in Barstow? You told me you were going to let me know if you stopped!**

**Babe? Are you mad about something?**

**Katie, I’ve tried calling you four times, and you’re ignoring me…what is going on?**

**Are you okay? I’m worried, and you’re not picking up your phone…**

**CALL ME**

Scrubbing my hand over my face, I sat my phone down on the counter, speakerphone on as I yanked my baseball cap off to take my hair down as my phone rang my mother.

“Hello. You home?” She asked without letting me speak in response.

“Just walked in the door.” I reassured her.

“Door locked?”

“Yes. Sorry if there’s an echo, I had to pee really bad…” I apologized as I told her about the drive back, the week as well.

“We’ve been getting some strange messages on the machine, asking about you, sweetheart…” My mom, Patti confessed. Groaning, I face palmed as I sat on the toilet listening to her tell me about the invasive questions she fielded before hanging up on one person.

“Just screen everything…that’s what I’m going to have to do until I figure out what the best course of action is here…”

“Well, it does kind of go with the territory of dating that young man, ya know…please tell me you considered the consequences before you fell into bed with him, Kathryn Elizabeth…” My mother inquired, I could just imagine her pinched face and unimpressed eyebrow at letting my ovaries rule my brain, but then, I came by it honestly with the pack of warrior women with the morals of men that raised me in her, my aunts and my grandmother…

“Mom, I just spent the last seven and a half hours on the road, fielding calls from your mother, my cousin, and a slew of reporters…I have an early day tomorrow and a shit ton of stuff to get done tonight before I can lay out flat and get some sleep…I don’t have the energy or brain power for this conversation right now…I called, I’m home, and I have two more calls to make, unless you want to call Gram and tell her I got home alright?” I asked, voice tight as I pinched the bridge of my nose to stave off a headache at her judgey attitude; I knew it was out of love and worry, but I was well past done, and really just wanted to crash but chores beckoned if I was to look presentable and professional tomorrow…luckily I still had a few more days off from my shifts in the ungodly morning hours at Starbucks, so I could 'sleep in’.

“Fine, I’ll call your grandmother…but we’re not done talking about this!” She conceded before wrapping up with, “I love you, I’m glad you got home alright…we’ll figure out the phone call thing, okay? I’ll talk to you later, Sweetie.”

Stripping down after I took care of business at hand, I picked up my phone and walked into my bedroom to change into leggings and a sweatshirt to start laundry, make a grocery list, and finish the chores that hadn’t managed to be completed before my trip to SoCal. Pressing Chris’ contact info, I set the phone on my dresser, speaker phone on once again as the ringer dialed and he picked up after the fourth ring.

“I was getting worried! Are you home? Is everything okay, Babe?” He asked, panic apparent in his voice; smiling, I dug out my leggings from a drawer as well as a pair of thick socks.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I just…my phone was nonstop from Victorville on, and I told Siri to block all calls, I was just so over talking to people…and when I stopped, I just wanted to get back on the road as quickly as I could, so I didn’t text.” I told him, pulling on the stretchy material and adjusting it over my thighs before grabbing the faded grey sweatshirt from the end of the bed to tug on.

“Why were you so bogged down with phone calls?” Chris asked, confused.

“Two were my family, like I told you earlier, but after that last time I texted you, I started getting all these calls from L.A…people posing as clients trying to book with me and then trying to get personal-” I explained, but Chris jumped in.

“Are you shitting me? Gahddamit…fahk!” I heard him shout on the other end of the line, it sounded like Dodger thought it was time to play as he began barking like crazy. “Hey! Quiet, I’m on the phone, buddy…-” He addressed to the dog before turning his attention back to me. “-Are you sure? How personal were the questions they were asking?”

“Enough to tell me they went snooping for me on Google…and Instagram, and Twitter, and Facebook…and I just heard from my mom, they’ve been calling her house as well. I haven’t had a chance to check my machine for business calls yet, but I’m sure that’ll be bombarded too…” I told him, sitting on the end of the bed to pull on the socks to keep my feet warm as I stood on the cement patio that housed the washer and dryer furnished with my apartment in the cooling evening air.

“FAHK!” He shouted yet again.

“Pretty much…” I agreed on a heavy sigh.


	12. In the Beginning-Cease & Desist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie is back in Las Vegas, Chris is still in L.A. and the world wants to know if Captain America is off the market.
> 
> Warnings-Cyber bullying, mentions of body/weight shaming, slut shaming (implied), symptoms of stress (migraine)

The first of October dawned, and the week before’s pace continued on, resulting in many quick conversations with Chris in between errands, odd jobs, and everyday things. It took all weekend, but once Monday morning closed in on the afternoon, and I finished working on a client at the salon, I went to see about procuring a new private cell number after Chris told me that was best.

He had an appearance to make at a charity event, and was expecting questions about us to come up.

“I won’t talk about you, you don’t have to worry about that, Katie…” He reassured me on the phone once I called him with my new number. I could hear a couple of voices in the background, and figured it was people from his management team as they got him ready.

“I know.” I sighed, sitting back on my couch as I looked out the sliding glass door onto my little covered patio. I was lucky, I got morning sun but didn’t get the blazing afternoon and evening heat beating down on my porch, which the few planets I hadn’t killed appreciated I was sure.

“I don’t like discussing my private life with interviewers, my romantic life in particular, so don’t be alarmed when I deflect and dance around the subject, okay?” He asked before adding, “Don’t think I’m ashamed of you, because I’m NOT! This is me trying to protect you, keep you safe, until we figure out where this is headed…I don’t want to shove you into the spotlight and traumatize you, babe…”

“My Gram sent me pictures of the gossip rags that ran stuff on you, on me, on us…looks like it was slow week for celebrity reporters, because we’re in just about all of them it seems.” I told Chris, stretching out to lay flat across the cushions, fingers pinching the bridge of my nose to stave off a migraine. I didn’t have anymore clients for a few hours, so taking a nap once I took care of my phone was high on my list to abate the killer headache I’d been living with for the last thirty-six hours before working on a party of eight and ‘playing social director’-something that had been getting more and more popular with clients since Anna told the world about her trip earlier in the summer…tonight’s plan was dinner at Giada’s in the Cromwell, Chippendales at the Rio followed by passes to a few of the big name nightclubs. At the rate I was going, I’d be lucky to make it through getting the party made up without wanting to curl up and die.

Chris’ heavy exhale told me he felt less than his best for participating in a children’s hospital event tied to Marvel.

“I know…my PR team told me.” He grumbled into his phone, the sounds of other people talking fading as the sound of a door closing met my ears; it wasn’t long before what sounded like running water echoed around the room.

Lowering my hand, I frowned at my ceiling, fighting back a chuckle as I asked, “Are you…are you talking on the phone with me while peeing?”

“I had to piss!” He laughed as the sound of the toilet flushing came through the device to my ear. Cracking up, I shook my head as a hand covered my eyes.

“Are we already at that level of comfort where you’re going doing your business, not a care in the world without even bothering to put the conversation on hold?” I laughed.

“Baby, you’ve sucked my cahk, I’ve eaten you out…you’ve seen me naked, shared my bed and we shared a toothbrush…I think you can handle listening to me take a leak because I don’t want to hang up.” Chris pointed out, his own soft chuckle sounding before telling me, “Go take a leak, then we’ll be even.”

“Excuse me!” I scoffed, jokingly. “I’m a lady, and I like to keep a little mystery in the relationship, thank you very much!” I laughed, muttering more to myself than him, “Known you personally for a week and already acting like an old married couple…”

“Happy one week…” Chris said softly form the other end of the line, his smile apparent in his voice.

“Nuh-uh…tomorrow is one week since you asked me for exclusivity…tonight is one week since we met.” I corrected him playfully.

“Then happy one week since we met, and almost happy one week since we got together…either way, I’m celebrating.” Chris said in amused defiance. I couldn’t help from grinning widely at his challenge; he was beyond adorable when he acted like that, puffing his chest out as he worked for my favor, laughter, and affection, which he had anyways.

“Happy almost one week, Handsome…” I sighed happily, enjoying his sweet words as the pang of missing him hit hard with my sudden and overwhelming exhaustion. Yawning, I pinched the bridge of my nose once more as I confessed, “I miss you. I really wish I had you to curl up with right now…it would help me feel better with this migraine kicking my ass.”

“Aww, Babe…I’m sorry! I’d hold you if I could, rub your neck, and hold you tight!” Chris reassured me, his voice gentle and concerned. “Just a couple of more days, then I’ll be there, and I’ll hold you.”

* * *

The event itself had been more fun than Chris had expected with the carnival atmosphere and loads of kids with their families getting to have a fun, carefree day thanks to Disney, Marvel and the Make A Wish foundation coming together to bring some of children’s favorite actors to them. The only downside was the media outlets that were covering the event from the outskirts of the carnival, not having admittance to afford the patients and their families privacy. Chris had to do a few interviews out of obligation, and he hadn’t been looking forward to it; it took a whole two minutes before his relationship status got brought up.

“Wanna talk about your latest appearance on your friend Anna Faris’ podcast? There was quite the chemistry between you and the other guest…” The young woman with the microphone asked, tipping it into his face to catch his answer.

Shaking his head, Chris said, “Naaaah man, I’m not here to talk about that!”

“Things got pretty risque…” She pressed, but Chris grew impatient, he could feel his face narrowing as he glared a warning to her.

“I’d rather talk about my workout than go down that road, you know THAT…how long have you been interviewing me now?” Chris asked shortly, his patience rapidly evaporating at the direction the interview was headed.

“Um? A couple of years I think…” She twittered nervously, eyes darting from Chris back to the camera man as Chris crossed his arms in front of his chest, irritation plain on his face as well as his body.

“And how many times have you asked me about my love life? How about I turn the tables…what’s your love life like? Please, I’d love to hear about private aspects of your life without any context or permission…” Chris snapped. Instantly, the interview was shut down as his handler and Josh cut in.

Pulling him aside, into the privacy a cleaning closet offered, he got chastised.

“ _WHAT_ the hell was _THAT_ , Chris?” Meghan asked.

“I’ve had it with every interview turning into a discussion about my love life, especially when I just started seeing somebody I really like! She doesn’t deserve the stress and attention, and if I can do anything to make it stop, I’m going to!” Chris said loudly, but he was told to quiet his voice.

“Snapping in interviews at kid’s hospital charities isn’t the place to do it! You want to keep your private life private, fine, but you know how this works by now! Now it’s gonna be the first thing they all ask, you big jackass! You answer questions, but if you don’t want to talk about that aspect, you signal me and I’ll shut it down. I swear to God, you’re going to turn me grey before my time, and quit making more work for me!” She told him sharply before storming off.

Reaching to his back pocket, Chris pulled his phone, unlocking it to send Katie a text.

**Is it Thursday night yet? I’m ready to be in Vegas…people are pissing me off.**

It was close to five in the afternoon, and Chris knew Katie was busy working on the group of eight in the client party; taking a deep breath, he composed himself before walking out of the utility closet to finish his required obligations so he could leave sooner rather than later.

* * *

The girls in the party were disappointed when I bowed out of their plans, but the migraine never abated, and I just knew alcohol and loud, thumping music were just going to make me even more miserable; calling one of the younger barista’s I got my morning shift covered before calling in a favor to a friend at the salon to take care of my clients the next afternoon as I drove home, looking forward to curling up and sleeping once I showered.

I stood in my small kitchen, fixing a meal of the leftovers in my fridge with wet hair dripping  down my back when my phone went off.

My younger cousin, Jacqueline, texted me.

**Ummm…so, you’re on Perez Hilton’s website…and it’s not good…**

She was the fashionista in the family, and was always up on the current news of her fashion icons, mainly the Kardashians, which meant she surfed the gossip sites to keep up on the looks and styles…now I apparently garnered the same scrutiny from the biggest gossip of them all.

Groaning, I pulled up the web app, searching for his site and typing in Chris’ name, I wasn’t disappointed when the latest result that showed up read-

## ‘ **Evans likes ‘em WILD!** ’

-followed by the picture of Anna’s group and I among the guys at Thunder before the article started.

##  **2016 may finally be looking up for Chris Evans as it seems he’s found a new ‘gal pal’ after a drama filled spring and summer with production and release delays, costar’s stirring up trouble with alleged affairs and overall fading into the woodwork back home in Mass.**

A picture of Chris and I caught and surprised by the photographers outside of the Mexican restaurant, looks of shock, embarrassment and worry apparent on both of our faces with the white scribbled writing of Perez’s commentary scrawled around our heads-Chris had _*pant pant pant*_ on one side of his head, _I <3 SIN City_ on the other with white dots under his nose and a bump drawn over the zipper of his jeans to allude to him having a boner while he had scribbled _SIN_ over my chest, stars drawn over where he figured my nipples sat under my shirt as well as one drawn over my crotch; _I <3 Strippers and Captain America’s burrito_ was written over my head and _Look, Ma, I’m famous!_ scribbled next to my face.

##  **Monday, September 26th, he made a second appearance on his long time friend, Anna Faris’ podcast Unqualified, where it seemed she was playing matchmaker between Evans and the makeup artist she befriended over Memorial Day weekend on a Girl’s Trip to Las Vegas. The chemistry between Evans and Katie Amerio, owner of Pinup Pouts based in Las Vegas was apparent from the first few seconds of the podcast, which aired the next night (while the pair were seen out playing mini-golf in Sherman Oaks *natch* and sharing an intense dinner full of touches, flirty glances and innuendos, an insider reports). He was seen returning her to her hotel (The Hilton at Universal Studios for those curious…) where he wasn’t spotted leaving until the following evening, with her by his side to get a bite to eat at one of Evans’ local favorite spots (a little hole in the wall Mexican joint he seems to take all his dates to-rite of passage maybe?). They were spotted getting cozy in their booth over chips and salsa before sharing bites of each others dinners (Enchiladas for her, tacos for him…maybe he was in the mood for fish ;) ) and literally ran into photographers on their way to his Lexus, jumping away from one another where he had an arm draped around her shoulder and she had her fingers twined with his and her other arm wrapped around his waist.**

A string of pictures from my personal and business social media accounts broke up the ‘article’-candids taken with Anna and her friends while out and around Vegas, photos from time spent with my friends at some of the famous pool party locations in bikinis and compromised positions, photos from various photo shoots I had done-mainly pinups, editorials in hardly any clothes from my early twenties and some boudoir shoots I did for friends portfolios out of boredom, and lastly, pictures from my Instagram of the previous year’s Halloween when I was a scantily clad mermaid, posing as the Starbucks logo. Each had it’s own obnoxious, harassing and explicit commentary.

##  **With chemistry like they displayed on the podcast, and pictures like these, it’s no wonder Chris wants to keep her around-both like to party, both like Las Vegas and all the fun, sinful things found there (You might want to check under your nose, Chris, I think I see some white…) and her body seems to be one as well, and by the looks of it, she doesn’t seem to have a problem with showing it off!**

##  **Let’s see how long this one keeps his attention, because even though I know the younger Evans brother plays for my team, I still dream of being Mrs. Captain America someday, and let’s face it…he’s got the attention span of a goldfish and she’s a stripper groupie. That’s not exactly Marvel’s idea of a Disney Fairy Tale!**

Clapping a hand over my gaping mouth, I just stared at the words on my screen; suddenly, the tears washed over me, and I let it all out. Backing out of Safari, I pulled Chris’ texts, tapping out a message through the blur of my crying.

_**I don’t think I can do this…** _

His answering message had my phone buzzing in my hand only a few seconds later.

**What? Don’t think you can do what?**

**Babe, what are you talking about?**

**_Photos of us walking out of restaurants are one thing, but seeing ‘articles’, like the one on Perez Hilton’s site…_ **

**What are you doing looking at that fahking asshole’s website Babe?**

_**I wasn’t looking for it! My cousin sent a message telling me I had better look at what he wrote!** _

_**Chris, I don’t know if I can do this…not after all the mental mind fucks with A.J.** _

The little bubble kept flashing, keeping me on pins and needles as I waited for his reply. I waited ten minutes but got no answer; having lost my appetite, I covered my casserole with plastic wrap and stuffed it back into the fridge before grabbing a beer and heading to my bedroom, angrily flipping the lights off as I made my way down the short hall.

Crawling into bed, I bundled up in the huge microfleece blanket covering my bed as I turned the TV and Blu-Ray player on for background noise, pulling up Prime to start old episodes of Downton Abbey-the serious and somber show appealing to my numb self. Fifteen minutes into the first episode, my new cell phone number rang.

Seeing it was Chris, I reluctantly picked up, turning the volume on the TV low to talk in the mostly dark room.

“I’m taking care of it. My lawyer is working on a Cease and Desist, and if he doesn’t remove that post as well as issue a retraction and an apology directly to you, I’m suing him.” Chris stated, not even saying hello, just blurting angrily through the phone. “I told you, Katie, I’ll do whatever I can to keep you safe and out of their cross-hairs while we see where things go.-” He tapered off, voice quieting as he sighed and groaned. “-I didn’t even ask how you are…I’m sorry, babe. How’s your migraine?”

“This certainly doesn’t help…I lost my appetite after reading that, so I just grabbed a beer and crawled into bed. Put Downton Abbey on to just stare at in the dark…got my shifts and clients covered so I’m taking a personal day tomorrow, hopefully that helps…but I just don’t know Chris…I just don’t know…” I confessed sadly, lifting my bottle for a swig as I closed my eyes for a moment.

“I do.” He said, surprising me before adding, “I think you’re worth all the headaches I’ve been dealing with in regards to people prying into my love life with renewed efforts. I think you’re worth all the apologies I’m going to have to issue for snapping at a reporter in an interview this afternoon…I know you feel like I’m going to break your heart, and past relationships have planted some really shitty and really fahked up insecurities in your head, Babe, but…what about me? Am I worth it? The photos, the gossip rags, the unhappy fans?”

Hearing the first hint of his own insecurities had my heart aching for entirely different reasons than my own shame, this was seeing he was just as broken and jaded as I was when it came to having a giving heart that only wanted love in return before getting stomped all over time and time again. Hanging my head, I rested my forehead on my palm as more tears slipped from my eyes.

Sixteen years of admiring him and his career, sixteen years of enjoying him entertain me and the world…sixteen years of a terrible crush, and now he stood within arm’s length and kept repeating, insisting he wanted to give this crazy situation we found ourselves in a shot…and I sat in my dark room, actually considering if one horrible person making a living off of snarky remarks and tearing people down was a deal breaker for me.

_‘If you walk away, you’re going to regret it forever…you know deep down, he’s special, and could be the one. Are you really going to say no, all because some asshole was mean and you’re scared Chris is gonna turn out just like that dickhead?’_ The little voice in my head pointed out, matter of fact and astute in her deductions. _‘It’s a leap of faith, but I promise, he’s worth the risk…’_

“Katie? Babe, are you still there?” Chris asked quietly.

“Yeah.” I answered, to both his earlier question as well as the latest one. Repeating, I confessed, “Yes…you’re worth it, Chris.”

His sigh of relief met my ear through the device, making a tiny smile pull at the corners of my mouth.

“You have no idea how happy I am hearing you say that…” He chuckled softly into the phone. “So, I’ve got it taken care of, don’t worry, okay? I’m about to say fahk it and get in my car and drive up to Vegas right now…I miss you, and I know you’re crying and it’s killing me right now…”

“I miss you too.” I sniffed, wiping a hand under my eyes to collect the tears.

“I can be there in about…five and a half hours?” Chris offered, partially joking, but mostly serious even though I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

“I have to work Wednesday and Thursday, Chris…I have shifts at the coffee shop, the salon and my own clients…I don’t think I can manage covering shifts for two more days.” I told him sadly.

“But you have tomorrow off…Do you want me to drive in-yes or no, Babe? I’ll be there as quick as I can if you want me to…” He asked, honest concern apparent as he asked me to take the lead on this. Adding, “If you can’t get them covered, I can just chill. Maybe go play golf, or go bug my favorite dealer at Caesar’s while you’re working…All I know is, knowing you’re crying, it’s killing me, and I just want to hold you and tell you everything’s going to be okay…”

“Okay. Yes.” I agreed, looking at my phone to see what time it was; not quite 6:15. “How long before you get on the road?”

“Give me twenty minutes to get my shit together, then I’ll head out.”

“You bringing D?” I asked, genuinely hoping he’d say yes.

“I wasn’t planning on it, I didn’t know if he was invited or if he was allowed in your apartment…” Chris laughed as I heard rustling through the phone.

“I still have the pet deposit from my ‘beast’. Just bring his crate in case you decide to venture out during the day.” I smiled, looking forward to cuddles with my favorite two legged member of the Evans family as well as my favorite four legged member.

“Okay, Babe…I’m gonna let you go so I can grab my stuff, and let Dodger go potty before we get on the road. I’ll call you once I’m on my way…you get dinner put together, and have it ready, we’ll be hungry when we get there.” Chris said, amusement crystal clear as he gave the request. I think he knew if he gave me something to do, with the promise of feeding him and knowing he’d appreciate a home cooked meal, it would help give me something to focus on and eventually make me eat.

“Drive safe…See you in a few hours, Handsome.” I told him, feeling excited that he was coming out sooner than anticipated, even if it was because of a shitty circumstance. All that really mattered was that he was on his way, and by the time the clock rang in another day on the calendar, he’d be back in my arms and I’d able to get a good night’s sleep once again.

“Counting down the minutes, Beautiful…maybe you can bake some of those cookies you made for Pratt? They should be cool by the time we get there…”

“Of course…anything for you.” I smiled, falling more and more head over heels for him now that I stopped fighting myself and took those first tentative steps of trust. “Anything else?”

“Hmm…” He hummed, thinking as I heard a drawer thud shut. “Dinner, cookies…be naked and have that pussy wet and ready for me?”

“It always is, Chris.” I laughed. “Let me know when you’re almost here, I’ll give you directions to my place.”

“Alright…See you in a little while.” He chortled softly before making a kissing sound into the microphone.

“Drive safe you big dork.” I shook my head in amusement before returning the sound and hanging up.

Climbing out of bed, I headed back into my little kitchen to make sure I had everything for the cookies; all my cabinets having gotten pillaged five minutes later, I made a list of what I needed and dashed out to the store just up the street for vanilla extract, a box of cake mix, eggs and a few surprises for my boys.

Pulling on a sweatshirt and a beat up old San Fransisco 49er’s cap, I stepped into my flip flops and headed down to the car to get what I needed and come home to start cooking.

* * *

Running inside, I grabbed a cart, and pulled my hat low, enjoying the anonymity of shopping in the late evening on a Monday that was afforded to me; working my way up and down the aisles, I got the items for the cookies, stopped at the meat counter for sausages to add to the casserole, grabbed the milk and eggs before heading to the beer coolers for a case of Sam Adams, stopping for ice cream last before joining a line to check out.

An older woman in front of me was thumbing through a magazine when Chris’ picture caught my attention, a small piece written up under the picture accompanied by a shot of us as we left the Italian restaurant after our first date. Shifting from one foot to the other nervously, I pulled my cap lower, fidgeting as she skimmed the pages.

“Mmmmm.” The lady made a sound of approval as she turned the page. Glancing back, she turned to show me the picture heading the article, it was a close crop of Chris from a trip to Vegas earlier in the year, at the Wynn for the Billboard Music Awards kick off party. Tapping her thumb on the picture of Chris and I, she casually said, “I tell you, some girls just have all the luck! I’d eat him up and spit him out!”

Laughing nervously, I nodded, grabbing a copy of Food Network to pretend to look at to avoid her further commentary.

“Captain America, more like Captain Yummy, and she’s from Vegas! Lucky bitch!” The woman sighed as she flicked through the pages barely looking at the content.

“So I hear…” I mumbled, scanning the index page of different dishes and recipes featured in that issue. The majority of the items listed appealed to me, so I added it to the cart, looking forward to making the soups, pastas and crock pot dinners that jumped out at me. _‘Fatten that boy up before he heads off to Georgia! Give him something to work off while running around in the suit…’_ I thought, smiling to myself.

My saving grace was the cashier starting to ring her groceries, prompting the cougar in front of me to tuck the rag back into the allotted slot and step forward to allow me to load my goods onto the belt…until she began talking to the young girl behind the register.

Rolling my eyes, I picked up my magazine once more to look busy as both females casually talked about Chris, his good looks, and without realizing I was right there, me.

“Have you seen her? She’s pretty. I don’t necessarily know if she’s pretty enough to be with him…I mean, he’s Captain America! He’s ‘All American Boy Next Door meets Lumberjack’, and she’s…” The older woman started, but the younger cut in.

“She’s super nice, my cousin had her do her makeup for Prom last year, and said she was funny, and sweet, and made her feel like a Princess with all the attention and pampering she did while getting her ready! She even helped her get dressed and took a whole bunch of pictures for her Instagram!” The checker told the older woman, excitedly, adding, “I’ve got an appointment with her for Homecoming in a couple of weeks! She shops here from time to time…I think they make a cute couple!”

The older woman just shrugged, holding her hand out for her change when it was clear the younger woman didn’t share her view on Chris’ and my relationship. The green eyed monster was apparent, and I smiled internally knowing somebody like that wouldn’t hold my boyfriend’s attention…

_‘Where did THAT come from?’_ I thought, surprised at the sudden direction and natural way it fit to think of him as my boyfriend. _‘I know we decided on exclusivity, but we never talked about a label…just *seeing where things go* seemed to be our official tagline’_

“Good evening, did you find everything you were looking for tonight, ma’am?” The younger woman asked politely and full of chipper energy.

Looking up from where I was lost in my thoughts, I smiled from under the bill of my cap as I made small talk, glancing at her name tag.

“And then some! Thank you Becky, how’s your night going so far?” I asked, noticing she wore a Civil War pendant, half cap’s shield and half Iron Man’s Arc Reactor as she rang me up quickly, bagging the few items and tendering my payment before wishing me a good night; I tapped her name into my notes on my phone to make sure I remembered to do a little something extra for her appointment in two weeks as I walked to my car.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, music playing from my phone with a beer in hand as I went through the new food magazine, taking my time to scribble notes and ideas in the margins when Chris called.

“Hey Beautiful, just about to pull into town…” He told me, greeting me before asking for directions.

It was just after midnight, and I got ready to head down to the front gate of the complex, stopping at my car to get the clicker before walking in the cool air, jumping when the sprinklers went off, running and dodging the water with a yelled, “SHIT!”; looking down at my legs in the streetlight as I waited for Chris I found my yoga pants drenched, clinging to my lower legs and making me shiver with the wind chill of the desert night air picking up when headlights turned into my complex, and I recognized his car as he pulled to a stop to let me in the passenger side. Clicking the button, I opened the gate as I climbed in; Dodger leaned forward between the seats to lick me wildly, his snorts and chuffs of excitement filling the car as I said hello.

“I thought I told you to be naked!” Chris joked, pushing his dog out of the way to lean over and kiss me.

“Umm…I don’t think that would have gone over so good with my neighbors…” I teased back once we broke apart.

The gate had closed while we greeted one another, so I opened it once more, directing Chris to my apartment. He pulled into the spot next to my car, parking and turning the car off.

“I don’t know…I think some of them might have enjoyed the show, Babe!” Chris teased, turning to pull me closer to give me a proper kiss now that he could, at least, that was until Dodger got in on the action and wedged himself between us. “I know I would have…” He smiled, raising his brow in a flirty flash.

“That’s because you’re a pervert.” I joked, scratching Dodger’s head and ears. Chris’ forehead raised as his face broke out into an amused grin; nodding he answered.

“I don’t know about pervert…but ‘openly kinky behind closed doors’ I can live with, Sassy Pants.” He told me, a hint of his own cheekiness shining in his retort.

“What can I help you with? There’s a casserole in the oven, keeping warm and fresh cookies waiting for you upstairs…and while I’m not naked, I did spend some time getting ready for you, so…” I told him, biting my lip suggestively at the implications of my confession.

Chris tipped his face back towards the ceiling, whimpering a strangled groan before reaching back to grab the leash from the floorboard behind his seat; stuffing the nylon material in my hand, he gave me the dog as my charge, letting him sniff and mark his territory  while Chris brought his bags as well as Dodger’s crate and stuff up to my apartment.

He sniffed and snuffled the grassy lawn between buildings near the smaller pool, marking the tree that partially shaded my patio and squatting to poo next to the bushes that lined my downstairs neighbor’s porch.

_‘Gotta remember to bag that in the morning…’_ I grimaced just as Chris jogged down the stairs, light on his feet to collect us from the cool air.

Dodger shot up the stairs without having to be told twice when Chris mentioned food; Chris ushered me up after the dog, his hand secure on the small of my back, slipping further down to cop a feel as we reached the top of the stairs.

“Hey!” I laughed, swatting his hand as I turned at the landing; he stood two steps down, and we were level. “So handsy tonight…”

“Well, you’re waving it in my face!” He admitted, grinning from ear to ear as his hands circled my waist, rounding back to cup my ass before his fingers zeroed in, burying in between my legs from behind as he leaned forward, brushing his lips to mine. “Mmm-” He hummed, “-you need to get out of these pants…you’re gonna catch cold, Baby.”

Smile matching his, I asked, “You planning on keeping me warm?”

Chris nodded, his eyes hungry as he took a deep breath; pulling me close, he lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist as he took the last two steps and crossed to the door, moving one arm to hold me tight as I wrapping my arms around his shoulders, loving the easy way he manhandled me to open the door, letting the dog in before crossing the threshold.

“Warm. Safe. Secure…all of it. But I plan on eating whatever amazing thing you whipped up to eat, drink a couple of beers, relax with you on the couch while stuffing my face with those cookies and then, I’m sleeping with you wrapped around me like a fahking spider monkey, because as much as I want to, I’m beat and fahking you silly will just have to wait until I get some sleep!”

“Sleepy sex?” I hummed at the thought, scratching my nails along the back of his neck, at the base of his hairline.

“I’m sure we’ll do that at least once while I’m here…whatever you want. I told you I was gonna hold you once I got here, and after today…I need it as much as you do…” He confessed, letting my legs down and setting my back on my feet.

“Get comfy. I’ll grab bowls, and we can veg, put a movie or something on while you guys wind down from the drive.” I told him, stepping back to move towards the kitchen, but Chris held my hand, making me almost fall backwards when he didn’t budge. He caught me, hugging me tight with a warm smile lighting his face. Looking up at him, I asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just missed you…”

Reaching up, I caressed my thumb over his cheek, brushing his beard softly as I answered his quiet confession with, “Me too, Chris, me too.”

Tugging him behind me, I led Chris around the counter into the small galley kitchen. Stopping at the fridge, I pulled out two bottles of Boston Lager, handing them to him as I grabbed the shredded Parmesan and butter before standing and closing the door. Setting them on the counter, I opened the cabinet, retrieving two bowls and setting them aside before turning back for two more; he raised a brow, silently questioning how much I expected him to consume.

“You brought food for D, right?” I asked, looking around the room for a sign of dog food.

“Shit…I knew I forgot something…” Chris exclaimed, making a face as he realized his mistake. Dodger sat next to the small dining table, head cocked and expecting food. Unable to hide my amusement, I broke out into belly laughs.

“God help your poor children someday…” I laughed, shaking my head violently as I continued, “I can picture it now, forgetting to feed them, forgetting to pick them up from school…”

“Hey now! I’m not that bad!” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. “I haven’t lost my sisters kids! They’ve all survived on my watch…so far! I’m the cool uncle! The fun one! Uncle Scott thinks he’s the better one, but I’m the one that introduced all three of them to Iron Man…that makes me pretty awesome in my nephews eyes!”

Chris bringing up his niece and nephews had my own rushing to the front of my mind, and one in particular stood out the most. Groaning, I hid my face in my hand, shaking with laughter as Chris wanted to know what was so funny.

“I just realized, my great nephew is going to lose his little mind once he realizes who it his ‘Auntie Kitty’ is dating…he’s a huge fan.” I admitted, smiling sheepishly through my fingers; Chris’ face couldn’t hide his delight in that knowledge, so I added, “He’s dressed up as Cap for the last…four years, I think? Iron Man is his numero uno, but man…he loves you.”

“You should tell me more about the little humans in your life-” He grinned, opening drawers to look for a bottle opener to pop the caps off the beers; eyes sparkling, he finished with, “-you light up when talk about them…it’s pretty fahking adorable.”

Blushing, I tipped my face forward at his observation.

“So do you, ya know?” I pointed out as I dug out a serving spoon to mound the meat, cheese, vegetables and pasta concoction into the first bowl; knocking the first spoon off, I looked at Chris, smiling as I went on, “Tell me when…Honestly, I never really felt like an Aunt until my nephews came along, mainly because my oldest nieces were all so close to my own age that it wasn’t a traditional relationship!-”

Chris nodded, telling me to go on, letting me scoop two more heaping spoonfuls into his bowl before he indicated that was good. Handing it over, I scooped out one huge spoon and half of another for myself before turning to lean my hip against the counter as I faced him.

“-And it really wasn’t until Jax came into the picture-”

“Jax?” Chris interrupted, looking at me with a quizzical frown.

“Jaxton. Jaxton Matthew…my niece fell pray to the ‘White Suburban Mom Giving Her Children Oddly Spelled Names’ epidemic…” I confessed, rolling my eyes; Chris just snickered softly as he doctored up his bowl with cheese and pepper. Doing the same, I finished my story. “Like I said, Jax was the first baby born after my Dad passed away, and part of me thinks he’s Dad’s gift to our family…well, he’s my little love. I Skyped and video chatted with my sister and the kids since he got brought home from the hospital, pretty much! They came out to California to visit when he was about nine months old, and the first time he saw me, he practically threw himself out of my sister’s arms to get to me…I love that little boy so much, he amazes me!”

“And how old is he?” Chris asked, curious as he stepped back to let me into the drawer for forks; holding one up for him, I smiled.

“Just turned seven back in August.”

“He’d fit right in with Ethan and Miles! You said your niece had three kids, how old are the other two?” Chris prompted me as I turned to get a bowl of water poured from the tap for Dodger; stepping around him, I set it on the floor on the other side of the fridge along with the empty bowl.

“Brooklynn will be five in November, and Lucas was born in the beginning of August. He’s brand new, and even more like Dad than Jaxton!” I laughed as I slipped past Chris to get into the pantry cabinet, pulling a box of Milkbones I had just bought earlier that night. Tearing into the cardboard, I dug out a handful of the treats, pinning the box to my side as I folded the top back into place and stowed it back in the cabinet. Dodger stood up, ears pricked at the familiar smell of the treats; tongue lolling out of his mouth as he watched me walk back around and put the handful of bones into the bowl for him.

Chris stood shaking his head, the biggest, dopiest grin lifting one side of his face as he watched me scratch his dog’s head as he dug into his ‘dinner’.

“What?” I asked, smiling up at him from my bent stance.

“I just don’t understand why you were single when I met you…you’re a fahking walking, talking dream come true, Babe…” Chris said, astonished as he said it. Rolling my eyes, I scoffed, making an unladylike noise as I waved a hand at him, unconsciously mirroring an action I’d seen him do plenty of times in interviews.

“I don’t know about that, Chris…it was partially bad choices on who I fell for and partially the ‘I’d rather be alone and content with an unending supply of AA’s over settling for somebody I’m not completely head over heels for’ mentality…that and ya know, I really needed to just focus on me after the asshole kinda broke me.” I told him honestly as I stood, brushing the loose fur from my hands as I walked back over to grab my bowl and bottle from the counter before leading Chris back to the couch.

He plopped onto the cushions, getting comfy while I handed over my bowl and beer to put a movie on. It took a minute to find the one I wanted, but I soon had it in the player, and joined Chris on the cushions as the menu pulled up. The Muppets appeared on the decently sized flat screen across the room from us; Chris chuckled softly as he lifted a forkful to blow a cooling breath on before taking a bite as I pressed play and the original Muppet Movie started.

Dodger jumped up and curled into my legs, his head resting on my hip as I leaned and snuggled into Chris, eating in pleasant silence until Rainbow Connection played and I began humming as Chris sang along under his breath, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and holding me close.

 

[Originally posted by muppetsgifs](https://tmblr.co/Z_ptNwEVkara)


	13. In the Beginning-Casinos & Confections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris spends the rest of the week in Las Vegas before going to Georgia. Date night out on the Strip leads to some important conversations.

Tuesday morning dawned, the sun climbing high in the sky before Chris stirred and eventually got up, moving to the bathroom to take care of business before grabbing Dodger and taking him out to do the same. He hadn’t planned on doing much today, just relaxing and enjoying his time at Katie’s apartment while she took a personal day, and hoped the migraine would finally leave her alone after living in misery the last few days. She had seemed better by the time they finally called it a night around four in the morning, and she hardly moved while she slept, something he’d realized didn’t happen often in the few nights they shared a bed; she had confessed to being an extremely light sleeper and suffered from insomnia more often than not, thanks to her brain never seeming to ‘shut off’…another thing Chris understood all too well, so he let her sleep…or at least that was his intention, but upon walking back into the apartment, he heard the water running in the kitchen.

“Hey, how you feeling today?” He asked as he shut the door, turning the deadbolt to lock as Dodger raced around the half wall to say good morning, excited and happy to see Katie.

“Better…feel like a human being at least.” She yawned, rubbing her eyes as she poured water into the coffee pot. She went to bed in a pair of panties and a t-shirt, and stood in front of him now warm, rumpled, and rested with her ass peeking out from the bottom of her underwear. Bending at the waist, she said hello to Dodger, scratching behind his ears and loving on him with heavy eyes and a small, warm smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she talked quietly to him. Looking up at Chris, she reminded him, “Gotta go get him food…How’d you sleep Chris?”

“Like a baby.” He grinned, speaking honestly; in the three days since Katie had left, he’d slept like shit, tossing and turning and never quite getting comfortable enough to ‘shut down’ and truly sleep deeply. Having her wrapped around him like a superglued octopus for most of the night, arms and legs tangled with her face buried in his neck was the secret to a great night’s sleep apparently, because he woke up fresh and full of energy. “It’s been a little while since I shared a queen sized bed with another person, but it was cozy…”

Chuckling, Katie stood up to full height to grab mugs out of the cabinet to pour coffee from the pot that was just finishing up brewing. Handing over a large mug, she smiled at Chris; it was covered in sketches of Mickey Mouse while hers had Stitch all over it.

* * *

It wasn’t possible to get all shifts and clients covered the next two days, so Chris and Dodger got the run of the apartment for the majority of the days. Katie had prepped meals each night before, telling Chris all he had to do was drop the insert into the crock pot and turn it on low or throw the glass baking tray into the oven. He stood at the counter, talking to her, washing dishes as she cooked, asking, “I wanna go see a show, anything you wanna see, Babe?”

“Honestly? I‘ve really only been to stripper shows and the occasional comedy show when my mom and step dad come over the hill to visit…” She admitted, embarrassed, adding, “Don’t get me wrong, there’s plenty of shows I’d love to catch! I just have other stuff that’s more important to spend my money on, like bills, growing my business…”

“Babe…I’m asking, what would _YOU_ like to see? The Cirque shows are pretty killer…wanna catch one of those?” Chris asked, leaning back to bump his shoulder into hers where she stood just off set from being back-to-back with him. “If you could only see one, which one are you choosing?”

She turned to look at him through narrowed eyes, one hand fisted and resting on her hip as her other hand stirred a pot of homemade red sauce for the lasagna she was about to assemble. A frown of concentration passed over her face as she thought hard, considering the options before her.

“Hmm…” She sounded, mouth screwing up on one side before posing the question, “Love or One? I mean come on…how do you choose between the Beatles and Michael Jackson?”

Laughing, Chris’ face tipped back slightly, enjoying her dilemma.

“On one hand, it’s my childhood, and the other is the greatest band to ever grace the planet…it’s one of those choices that is both a win-win and a lose-lose!” She laughed, torn between the two.

“Well, Love is pretty great…I haven’t seen One, so let’s see that…you have clients tomorrow afternoon right?-” Chris asked; Katie nodded, and he pressed on, “-So, once you’re finished, we’ll head up to Mandalay after you get back here, freshen up if you want to…grab a bite, and catch the late show.”

“Chris…it’s too much!” Katie protested weakly.

“How is me taking you out on a date too much?” He asked, curious about what she was thinking as he saw the wheels turning in her head.

“Because I know how much tickets cost for that show, especially decent seats, not even good seats, on short notice…and knowing you, you’ll spring for the good seats, and the packages, and wine and dine me-” Katie explained, exasperation apparent in her voice and body language now that she turned to face him, leaning back against the counter, her arms crossed under her breasts. “-and in all honesty, I’d be fine with ordering in pizza, drinking a bottle of $10 wine and marathoning movies…I’m a cheap date, Chris!”

“Maybe I want to spoil you…show you a good time, make you smile…it’s not about the money, Babe…I want to share this with you. Will you let me do that? Please?” He asked, reaching over to tap the end of her nose with a soapy finger; leaning back, she scrunched her face up to avoid the bubbles landing on the tip of her nose but failed, smacking her head into the side of the fridge in her dodge.

“Are you okay?” Chris couldn’t help but laugh as she rubbed a hand over her forehead. “You’re such a klutz, ya know that, right?”

“I’m well aware of that fact, Babe…We can go on your ridiculously expensive date, but only if you trust me to plan a date for Saturday…” Katie affirmed, offering him acquiescence of his idea with a proposition of her own. “You brought good sneakers, right?”

“Yeah…” Chris smiled, prompting her to continue.

“You said you wanted to see Vegas like a local…well, we people watch…” She admitted, motioning for Chris to move out of the way so she could drain the noodles and begin building the dish. He stepped aside, but not before moving the colander into the other side of the sink basin as Katie lifted the pot and dumped its contents into the strainer. “We people watch, walk the Strip or Fremont with drinks and make fun of the drunk idiots making fools of themselves…”

“You sure do know how to treat a guy…” Chris joked.

“Cheap entertainment…when was the last time you actually got out and walked the Strip?” Katie asked, intrigued to hear his answer.

“A long time…I can hop between resorts easily enough, but walking the Strip…it’s probably been since before I took on Cap. So, the locals like to play tourist, huh?”

“This local does!” Katie smiled, moving the sauce over to set next to the pan and other ingredients assembled on the tiny counter top that she prepared for construction of another meal that only needed to be baked for later in the week. “It’s a magical world when the Strip lights up at night, entirely different energy from walking it in the daylight! I love it, that’s one of my favorite things to do here in the city…just be alone in a sea of people, looking at all these different things that aren’t entirely what they seem…”

Standing next to her, Chris watched as she complied layer after layer of pasta, sauce, and cheese, talking animatedly about the different aspects of architecture and design of the various resorts lining the famous main street of Las Vegas, jumping into the vein of art and the impending opening of a gallery exhibit featuring many of the great artists of the last few centuries. She talked on and on, going in any direction Chris nudged the conversation in as he listened and got to know Katie better, seeing what made her light up, what got under her skin, and most importantly, what she was passionate about.

* * *

“Where you headed?” Chris asked from the passenger’s seat as Katie turned off of Las Vegas Blvd to avoid the traffic on the Strip by using an alternate route to wherever she planned on taking them.

“Public parking at the Linq.” She said, checking over her shoulder to change lanes in a break in cars; zooming in and around, she deftly navigated the less publicized streets that made up the backside of the famous stretch of real estate, the towering observation wheel looming closer and closer as ‘off the Strip’ hotels rushed past, clearing the view for other sights. Katie spoke up, turning to wink at him after pulling up to a stoplight. “That way I figure, I get a cupcake at some point.”

“Sprinkles?” Chris shook his head; the cupcakes were good, he couldn’t deny that, but he didn’t proclaim they were out of this world, and the hype was too much, but if Katie wanted to stop, he was more than happy to just to make her smile.

“Yess!” She groaned, practically salivating down her chin behind the wheel. “So good! Oh! It’s the weekend! I can get the birthday cake one!”

“You’re such a dork, Babe.” He told her, amused by her excitement in the late afternoon light starting to fall in the west.

Nodding, Katie just smiled; the light turned green and they finished their journey, finding a spot in the open lot.

* * *

Chris grabbed Katie’s hand, locking their fingers as he pulled his cap lower to shield his face while crossing the huge expanse of pavement that made up the parking lot leading to the population on the Strip. With the sun still out but beginning to set, he was still running the risk of being recognized, so he kept his affection discreet until the night grew later and people became more focused on drinking themselves silly.

The Sprinkles logo loomed overhead and Chris started to migrate towards the door, but Katie tugged him along, walking past the shop, heading to the boulevard.

“I thought you wanted…” He pointed at the door behind them as Katie led him on, surprised she would pass up the opportunity to have that be the first thing they did.

“I’ll stop on the way back to the car. We have a cupcake ATM, it’s open 24/7…” She grinned, waggling her brows, and making her hat move comically on her head. “Many a late night trip has been sojourned to ease an aching heart for a black and white or vanilla-vanilla…”

“Why am I not surprised by this revelation, Babe?”

“Because deep down inside, I’m a fat kid!” Katie laughed, confessing with a nod. Letting go of his hand, she pointed both hands at herself, joking, “Chunk…Chunk, from The Goonies, right here! I will gladly Truffle Shuffle my way up and down this street, stuffing my face and enjoying every minute of it!”

“Now this, I have to see!”

“Make it worth my while.” She flirted. Chris stood, surveying Katie, sucking his teeth as he formed a plan.

“Okay, Sassy…I know just where to take you first! Come on…” Chris grinned, grabbing her hand once more and setting off towards the street, heading for his usual haunt, Caesar’s Place.

It took a minute, but once they reached the boulevard, Chris blazed on, practically dragging Katie behind him as he headed straight towards Serendipity 3 on the Strip. Waiting behind a small line of people, he finally stepped up to the counter, ordering their most famous offering, when Katie piped up.

“Make it the Double Frozen Hot Chocolate…it’s so much better, but not as good as the white chocolate.”

Turning his face, Chris narrowed his eyes, sighing a bemused breath, shaking his head.

“Here I thought I was springing something new on you…” He chuckled, turning back to the man behind the counter, confirming the order. “She’s the boss, man…make it the Double.”

Walking around Caesar’s, Chris kept the pace brisk since it was known, this was his usual hangout while in the city as they headed past the Colosseum arena and out into the Forum Shoppes. It was the long way round, but he wanted to test the waters with her comfort level of higher end labels.

_‘Already thinking about spoiling her…you are so whipped, it’s not even funny.’_ His Brain sneered.

His Heart was muttering a list of brands, counting off on his fingers as he cataloged things he knew would be worth the hefty price tag, an investment for down the line, making appearances with him, seeming to be stuck on _‘those fuck me heels with the red soles…gotta get her a pair of those so I can fuck her senseless in those and ONLY those…’_

_‘Making plans already? Tell me…how you gonna manage that one, jackass? You keep blowing up in interviews when she gets brought up to keep her private but you wanna buy her all this shit to walk red carpets and go to awards shows with you…you can’t have that shit both ways and expect to keep your balls not busted.’_ His Brain pointed out dryly. Mentally glaring at the little voice, Chris flipped him the bird.

He saw she had a couple of vintage purses in her closet, two had sported Dooney & Bourke logos and the one she wore across her body now was apparently Coach, and all had come from thrift stores she explained when he asked earlier; a pair of well worn wedged heels bore the Coach insignia in her closet as well, so he knew she liked that brand but they walked right past the storefront, and Chris tugged her to the left, knowing there was one store down that way she’d want to stop in; he told her to go look around in the makeup store while he ran into Armani, not letting on that he just didn’t want to stand around like a sitting duck in the middle of the makeup emporium, just waiting for somebody to spot him. Katie found him in the the high end retailer shortly after, a small black and white striped bag hanging from her wrist.

“Find what you were looking for?” Katie asked softly, her hand slipping between his arm and his side, squeezing the inside of his elbow.

“Just looking, my brother has expensive taste in Christmas presents, and he mentioned a jacket he saw last time he was here, but they don’t have his size.” Chris told her, only partially lying; he did look for Scott’s jacket, but he wasn’t dropping that kind of money on it right now, especially when they were only just beginning their night and he’d have to lug the damn thing around. Looking at her new bag, he pointed at it, asking, “What’d you find?”

“Some new eye shadows, I’m gonna have to stop in MAC on the way out, there are a few things I gotta pick up in there too…” Katie apologized for bringing work along on their date, but Chris didn’t care, he was curious about her profession and business; he didn’t mention it to Katie, but he had pulled up her website, and various business social media pages, spending hours when he couldn’t sleep over the previous weekend scrolling through pictures and learning about her from the positive Yelp reviews she had received as well as comments on pictures. He was proud of her for building a name for herself and gaining recognition in her field.

“It’s okay, we can do that…” Chris reassured her as they headed in the other direction, towards the street. He had been subtly corralling Katie closer to the shop fronts when the store he wanted appeared, and he yanked Katie inside.

“Chr…what the…?” She sputtered, trying to steady herself as she looked around the store. Her eyes growing wide, she glanced to him, face silently asking if they were where she thought they were. “Umm…care to tell me what’s going on?”

Playing innocent, Chris shrugged his shoulders, chin pinched in a comical frown. Katie raised a brow at him as she narrowed her eyes, taking in his shit eating grin and body language.

“You’re up to something…I don’t like it…I can feel it in my gut.” She said, eyes flicking over him from head to toe under the bill of her cap.

“Who says we’re in here for you, Beautiful? I’ve been known to wear some of those-” Chris retorted, taunting and teasing as he pointed in the general direction of the men’s ‘sneakers’ selection before he walked over to look at their selection, discreetly keeping an eye on Katie to see what she looked at, what caught her eye and how she reacted.

He couldn’t help but notice her nervousness, looking around the room while trying to not move too much, afraid of breaking something or breathing on the shoes that cost about two months incoming before he saw her relax slightly and slowly start walking around to look while keeping a sizable distance from the designs on display.

A middle aged woman approached, asking if Chris needed assistance. Shaking his head, he told her no, but asked if she would go help Katie, pointing over at her as he bent to take a closer look at a pair of sky high heels covered in rhinestones. The image of those spikes clasped in his fists with her propped and resting over the back of a couch while he went crazy flashed in his mind, making him smile and shift to adjust awkwardly as he mentally noted, ‘Rhinestones. Gotta get the rhinestone ones…’

[Originally posted by pinkistheneworange](https://tmblr.co/ZdkbKw1RLZenj)

The older woman joined Katie, talking to her, and showing a selection of heels ranging from black to skin tone to bright colors, sitting Katie on a cushion to attempt to get her to try on a pair, but Katie was adamant, her hands waving as she shook her head, saying, “No…no, thank you, but I can’t afford any of these, I’d hate to try a pair on and not be able to buy them, especially when I fall in love with them!”

“Go ahead, try ‘em on…model them for me, Babe.” Chris said, walking over to join Katie and the woman working to earn her commission. He lifted a brow in a suggestive wag as his mouth lifted on one side in a sly smile.

Katie shook her head, irritated and not trying to hide it as the woman left to retrieve the correct size and a nylon footie socks before returning. Kneeling she began unboxing the shoes, telling Katie to take off her sneakers and socks, but she apologized and stood abruptly, excusing herself and walking out of the store, leaving Chris standing next to the cushion wondering what the hell just happened.

Taking off after her, he ran out, spotting her as she headed off towards the street entrance. He jogged, dodging people to catch up to her, grabbing her hand to stop her.

“Don’t. Please.” She said rather shortly, ripping her hand from his with a glare.

“What’s wrong? All I wanted was to see you try them on, Katie…” Chris asked, trying to keep her quiet in the busy shopping center. Seeing the hallway that led to the restrooms on that side of the mall, he pointed, indicating they should move for privacy, and she led the migration.

“I don’t want your money. Please stop trying to buy me and my affection, Chris…I told you, it makes me uncomfortable.” Katie said, softly but full of conviction with people in such close proximity. “I told you, I don’t need you to buy me things, I can do that myself…maybe not the same things you can, but still…don’t think I don’t know what you were doing back there. Down the line, after establishing a relationship, and getting to know each other better, if you want to drop the equivalent of a couple months income for me on a pair of shoes to feed into your kinks, I might be more willing to accept, but not right now! Not nearly two weeks into even knowing you!-” Katie confessed, poking a finger into his chest as she finished with, “-I don’t have a problem with tokens of affection, or presents Chris, just not ones that could pay my bills for the month! It’s not shoes or clothes or anything else that I want…just you. Only you.”

“Too soon?” He asked quietly, reaching his hand out, hooking his finger with hers. Katie nodded.

“Too soon. Chris, you have to remember, I’m not used to all this attention from a guy I’m interested in…I appreciate the thought and wanting to shower me with attention, affection, and presents, but I don’t expect it! I’m certainly not demanding it! But, it’s hard for me accept, especially with my past track record…”

“Okay…noted for future reference. Can I at least split the bill for food and drinks tonight?” He asked with a genuine smile, swinging their hands playfully between them as he bent his head down to peek under the bill of Katie’s hat.

“You mean the ridiculously overpriced food and drinks we’ll be consuming? Yes…’cause you eat like a horse…I don’t know if I can keep feeding you.” Katie teased, stepping into him for a hug.

They walked on, stopping in the other makeup store for a quick minute; Katie knew exactly what she needed and passed along the list of items she needed to a young man working who reappeared with a handful of items, leading her up to the counter to pay.  Stashing the smaller black and white bag from the first store into the all black bag from MAC, they set off yet again on a mission to get back out on the Strip and start observing the shenanigans as the night got later and people became for stupid.

The huge atrium that opened up at the street entrance was lit with warm light, showcasing the Roman Baths on the ground level below as Chris and Katie walked leisurely around to the escalators. A large sigh sounded next to him, making Chris look to Katie before turning to see what had her sighing.

“What was that for, Babe?”

“Wanting to go into Lush, but not wanting to carry around twenty pounds of bathroom stuff for the rest of the night.” Katie chuckled, pointing at the small shop front as they climbed the steps to take the winding downward moving stairs. “I have too many bath bombs anyways…I need to go through my stash before I buy anymore!”

“All the smelly stuff in your bathroom, I take it?”

“Uh huh…” Katie affirmed as the stairs wound around, dumping them off on the ground floor.  Hand in hand, they walked around the baths; peeking into the huge Starbucks, Katie shook her head and laughed at the line of people waiting to order. “Local tip #14-” She said, glancing back to Chris, “-NEVER order anything at a ‘Bux on the Strip…you’ll have to sell a kidney to get a cup of coffee…”

Chris chuckled, nodding in agreement.

“Well, I hate to tell ya, Beautiful, but I already learned THAT lesson the hard way! It’s like getting coffee at a Starbucks in New York…luckily I drink just a basic cup of coffee, but still…”

One of the last shop fronts they passed as they closed in on the doors was full of mannequins in awkward poses, scantily clad with suggestive signage; the boudoir look and feel inside gave a sexy atmosphere and Chris was surprised when Katie tugged him over to look in the windows, he was more than aware of all the different and incredibly sexy things sold inside Agent Provocateur.

“I got to borrow some of their pieces from a friend…she said I needed to wear them for the photo shoot we did…” Katie offered quietly, looking at the bra, panties and waist cincher on the mannequin intensely; Chris could hear the need to explain why she stopped here to ogle the expensive lingerie when she panicked and bolted from the Louboutin store earlier. “After the shoot, she gave me the bra, saying ‘It looks better on you than it ever did on me…’ but I couldn’t take it-” Looking away from the window, Katie confessed, lifting their locked hands to poke at her chest as she explained, “-not because I didn’t want it, but because that’s just something you don’t accept second hand…a purse is one thing, but not underwear…one of these days, I’ll finally buy myself a set, a pair of red soles and a Louie bag. I’m gonna do it, with hard work and perseverance because I’ve worked for everything my whole life…it’s the price of being a strong, independent woman. It’s not all about the money, like you said, but knowing I earned those status symbols, that’s what is. I’m not some frivolous little piece of cotton candy fluff that lives off of Daddy’s credit cards and was born with a silver spoon up my ass, even though my life my have started out like that, it didn’t last long…but that’s another story, for another day.”

_‘Interesting…very, very interesting. Baby, you just keep surprising me at every turn…_ ’ Chris thought to himself, tugging her towards the door, out onto the street and into the night illuminated with countless LED screens.

* * *

Walking the Strip at night had been fun, with drinks in hand, music pumping around and the nonstop flow of people losing inhibitions. The street performers and costumed panhandlers keep things interesting and entertaining, especially once they turned to head back up the Strip and ran across three men in familiar costumes.

“Hey baby…come take a picture with me and my friends…”

Looking up from where he and Katie’s heads were leaned in, talking over the music booming overhead thanks to the Hard Rock Cafe and it’s open second and third story windows; it was the man in a Captain America Halloween costume walking towards them, a hand extended to Katie. Instantly, Chris’ arm tightened around her shoulder.

Katie laughed, smiling at the man and his two friends dressed as Iron Man and Spiderman following closely behind.

“Really? Cat-called by Cap…see, I would expect it from Stark, but not you, Captain America…Gotta stay in character, bud!”

She was teasing both the obnoxious man in front of her, but Chris knew her jab was light dig at him and the way their relationship began…

“Oh, come on, sweetheart…be my Peggy, you know you want to!” Cap called as Katie cuddled closer into Chris’ side.

“Nah, I’m good, fellas. If I wanted to spend money on pictures, I’ll just go to Avengers STATION up at TI, and get pictures with the props, or go to the Wax Museum…” She called over her shoulder.

The three men stood calling to her; the obnoxious man wearing the star spangled suit got familiar once again, “Baby, don’t be like that…”

Stopping in her tracks, Katie turned around and leveled a challenging look at the men as Chris stopped, watching her handle the situation quickly and with confidence.

_‘At least she doesn’t put up with shit from these misogynistic asshats…’_ His Brain offered as Chris started growing impatient with the things these men kept saying in between shouts to other people walking around them when Katie piped up.

“I’m not your ‘Baby’.” She stated, point blank before turning to Chris, laughing softly as she patted his chest, smiling up at him, “Only one guy gets to call me that…and he fills out the suit pretty good too.”

Chris chuckled softly, enjoying her compliment as her arm that was wrapped around his waist loosened, and dropped to allow her to pat his ass possessively a couple of times.

“I don’t know about that…I’m gonna get yelled at for not fitting my suit after a week with you feeding me, Babe.” Chris whispered next to her ear as they started walking; kissing the side of her face, he added, “I think you earned some cupcakes after that-” Hand slipping down her back to bury in her back pocket, Chris gave her ample backside a pat and a squeeze, “-if you fatten me up, I’m returning the favor.”

“Did you just call me fat?” Katie inquired, a glint of laughter in her eyes as she tipped her head back to look at Chris.

“No…no. Not fat, just right…” He grinned, pressing a quick peck to her lips. “Like I told you before, I really like this hourglass figure of yours…”

“I got a big booty, don’t I?” She laughed as she pointed it out.

“Yes you do, and that makes me a very happy man.” Chris affirmed.

* * *

Walking north, back towards the Linq, a couple darted out of the casino ahead of them, clearly having just eloped inside Planet Hollywood.

“Good for them.” Katie offered quietly next to Chris, smiling warmly at the pair as they ran past them, heading South.

“Not a fan of big weddings I take it?” Chris asked, honestly curious about her reaction to seeing the young happy couple and two friends go running past in a blur of giggles and smiles.

Katie shrugged, lifting her oversized souvenir cup of beer for a sip as they walked. Swallowing, she answered.

“I’m not opposed to them, but I don’t think I’d want some huge show. I’ve worked enough bridal parties and been a bridesmaid enough times to know all that stress and worry isn’t worth it. At least not for me, anyways!” Katie told him honestly. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I grew up dreaming about a huge ‘Disney Fairy-tale’ wedding, but once I was old enough to start being in them, and having to be apart of them…that’s too much stress and anxiety over a year or more to plan a party that people show up for just to get a free meal and booze.”

Chris was rather taken aback by her frank honesty; he would have bet good money she’d be the type to have a million dollar wedding planned and ready to go at a moments notice, but after her explanation back in the Forum Shoppes, this new information didn’t surprise him in the least. 

“I would say that sounds pretty cynical, but when you put it in those terms, yeah, I can see where you’re coming from…I’ve been a groomsman plenty of times, and the bridesmaids always have it off worse! You guys have to buy dresses that you’ll almost never wear again, you’re more involved in the planning, and have more responsibilities usually…” Chris said, agreeing and discussing the imbalance of sexism in the act of bringing two people together legally.

“Don’t think I’m some heartless shrew-” Katie laughed, interjecting as she leaned into Chris’ embrace, “-I just think that running off and eloping is far less stressful than putting all of it on one day, where you’re running around getting ready to get married, rushing through the ceremony, then pictures, then you can’t even really enjoy the reception, because you’ve got everybody and their brother wanting a piece of your time! If you elope, you take a huge part of it off your shoulders, and then you can enjoy a big reception party later and actually be able to remember some of the smaller details and quiet moments! I mean, I’d rather be able to sit down five, ten years after my wedding, and watch the video and not say, ‘When did that happen? I don’t remember that happening! I don’t remember anything!’“

_‘She has a point, ya know…’_ His Brain nodded in agreement, actually impressed with her stance.

His heart stood grinning like the Grinch, rocking back and forth on his heels, singing, _‘Chris and Katie sittin’ in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…first comes…’_ but Chris told him to shut up.

_‘Don’t tell me to shut up, I’m just pointing out the obvious here, jackass! YOU are the one discussing weddings and marriage with the woman you asked to be your girlfriend less than two days after meeting her…’_

_‘It’s not like I just popped the question! We’re discussing weddings in general…’_ He thought, trying to rationalize the subject and realizing that his heart was right.

_‘Bull-fahking-shit! I know you have given it some serious thought, and imagined her walking down the aisle. Don’t try to bullshit me, I’m the only one that knows what the fahk is going on here and you won’t listen to me!’_

_‘It’s too soon…’_ Chris thought weakly.

_‘Keep telling yourself that, man…one of these days, you’ll come to your senses and stop fighting it, but she’s it. Just don’t do anything to fahk this up, okay?’_ His Heart argued, pointing a finger at him angrily at the last.

“Did you know, that most of the chapels here on the Strip, you can walk in and get fake wedding pictures for about $50? Makes for a hilarious prank Christmas card…a friend did that and got taken out of her grandpa’s will until she fessed up and told him it was a joke.” Katie told him, amused at the memory and unaware of what Chris had going on in his head. 

* * *

Walking into the apartment just after 1:30am, it was a bittersweet moment; Chris would have to leave early tomorrow afternoon to fly out. Scott would fly in, pick up the car and take it back to L.A., along with Dodger until he flew out to visit a week later. They brought Dodger downstairs together, taking a short walk to let him burn off a little bit of energy before bed; sitting at the small dining table in the kitchenette, Katie unboxed the cupcakes, cutting into the chocolate cake with vanilla icing to share before setting a Pupcake on the floor for Dodger to enjoy as they had dessert.

Lying tangled together in the early morning hours, Chris fought to stay awake; he was pooped, but he also didn’t want to miss anytime he had remaining with her, but he was fighting a losing battle.

“Katie?” He spoke softly in the dark; she was snuggled tight into his side, and Dodger took up the foot of the bed. She snuggled closer, but didn’t wake. Finally unable to keep his eyes open any longer, he gave in and went to sleep.

Morning dawned, and the bed shifted, waking Chris. Reaching out, he caught Katie around the waist, protesting in a sleepy mumble.

“Noooooo, last morning…”

“D’s gotta go potty. I’ll be right back.” She yawned, scrubbing her eyes but Chris wouldn’t let her go. “Chris…”

“He’s my dog, I’ll go. You stay here, and keep the bed warm.” He said, once he cleared away the yawn he caught, nuzzling his nose into the side of Katie’s face and finally letting go to roll away.

Slipping on basketball shorts and a t-shirt, he grabbed his cap from the high counter dividing the kitchenette from the living room as he gathered up Dodger, clicking the leash on before going out to answer the call of nature. Ten minutes of sniffing, snorting and squatting, marking as much as he could in the grassy courtyard passed before the mixed breed meandered back to the stairs ready to go back and get comfortable once more on Katie’s couch since the bed was too full with all three of them piled on it.

Walking in, Chris heard a ‘pop’ and looked around the wall, finding Katie in the kitchen, arranging something in a glass pie plate.

“I thought I told you to stay in bed!” He chuckled, bending to take the leash off Dodger, standing to set it along with his hat back on the counter. Katie turned to smile at him.

“We can warm it back up while we eat breakfast.”

Walking around the dividing counter, Chris stopped next to her, raising a brow in amused delight at what he found.

“Cinnamon rolls for my ‘sin-namon roll’…” Katie giggled, turning her face to his for a kiss. Swatting her ass from where it peeked out from under his Beatles shirt, the shirt he wore the night they met, Chris shook his head, smiling.

“Such a dork…but a really, really cute dork.”

“Takes one to know one, Evans.” She parried right back as the oven beeped it’s signal that it was hot enough to start baking. She stepped away to open the door, placing the glass dish inside and setting the timer before turning to the coffee pot. Pointing at the fridge, Katie added, “Grab the O.J., please?”

Doing what she asked, Chris pulled the door open, snagging the bottle from the top shelf and handing it over.

“Want some?” Katie asked, holding the bottle up; Chris shook his head no, closing the fridge and moving to join her at the coffee maker to get his mug ready.

Walking out to the living room with his fresh cup of coffee, Chris spotted a good sized book sitting on the table; it hadn’t been there before, and he was curious as to what it was, so he diverted to the table, flipping it open. It was a planner, her client book by the looks of it, complete with appointments on the calendar pages and different things pertaining to the client’s wishes scribbled in the daily pages.

“I bet Halloween is huge here, huh Babe?” Chris asked, flipping to the calendar pages for October. He had to see for himself what her schedule looked like to see if he could make the spark of an idea he had the night before work.

“Yeah, it usually is. More so for the locals, there are parties everywhere, house parties, club parties…it’s on a Monday this year, so it’s not exactly convenient…” She answered, closing cabinets and stacking plates for when the rolls were done. Appearing at his side a moment later, she asked, “Why? You looking for a makeup artist to turn you into somebody else?”

“You’re so sassy this morning!” Chris laughed, setting his mug down on the table to point at the last weekend of the month with one hand, the other grabbing her ass, telling Katie, jokingly, “I’m looking for a makeup artist I can be myself with…know anybody that might fit that criteria?”

“I might know a girl…she’s pretty busy though…but lucky for you, she kept that weekend free this year.” Katie laughed, turning and walking back into the kitchen as the timer went off. Looking over her shoulder, she raised a brow, questioning him.

“So you don’t have plans?” Chris asked once more, not looking at her as he ran a finger over his mouth while thinking.

“No, I was going to be a hermit, maybe go trick or treating with my godsons if I felt up to it…why?”

Inclining his head, Chris glanced to her as she took the plate out of the oven, setting it on the stove top to cool slightly before icing the rolls.

“Come spend Halloween with me.” He offered.

“I thought you were going home to spend it with your family, Chris.” Katie reminded him, picking up the butter knife from the counter, opening the frosting tub and scraping off the lid for as much of the glaze to make it onto the dough as possible.

“I am.-” Chris confirmed, looking at the floor sheepishly, he added,”- Come spend the weekend back in Boston, with me…”

Katie stood frozen, her eyes wide like a startled owl’s as she blinked and processed what he just said.

“You want me to come spend the weekend with you. In Boston. With your family…” She reiterated, pausing between each sentence, trying to make sure she understood him correctly. Nodding, Chris broke into a wide grin.

“Yeah.”

“You want me to meet you family?” She asked again, holding her arms out to the side, not understanding.

“Yeah, I do.” Chris stated, stepping over to Katie, and planting a solid kiss to her lips. “I want to spend time with you, and that’s the closest opportunity I’ve got…it just happens to be when I’m back home. What do you say? Wanna spend Halloween weekend with me and my crazy family?”

Eyes round as saucers, Katie stared off far into the distance, her head shaking in disbelief as she set the knife back on the counter, and walked out of the room, down the hall to her bedroom, silent with shock.

“Katie?” Chris asked, following her, concerned with her reaction and behavior. “Katie, is that a yes?”

“Two weeks…two weeks, and he wants me to meet his family…” was all she muttered, over and over and over again.

_‘Don’t worry sweetheart, you aren’t the only one shocked to shit by that revelation-’_ His Brain piped up, _‘-I’m right there with you!’_. His Heart was skipping around, flinging rose petals in the air, singing to himself.

“Babe, don’t think of it as ‘you’re coming to meet my family’, just think of it as ‘we haven’t seen each other in two weeks and I’ll need to see you by then’. If I hadn’t already told my niece I’d be there to watch her, I’d probably be flying back here or have you come out to Atlanta…but I promised her, and I can’t back out of a promise, not to my little Tinkerbella Stella! So, come to Boston? Please?” He explained, hoping Katie would agree; she was right, it was incredibly soon to be asking each other to meet families, but deep down, Chris knew this was right.

Looking into his eyes, Katie heaved a heavy sigh, crossing her arms at her chest.

“There really is no taking it slow with you, is there, Evans?” She asked, her face flabbergasted as she took him in from head to toe. “Just zero to sixty…”

“No there isn’t, Babe. Not with you…” Chris smiled, crossing the room to her; wrapping her tight in his arms, he pressed his lips to the side of her head, asking, “So, will you come to Boston, Babe? Please?”

She took her time answering, but finally she nodded, her arms hugging his waist tight as her muffled voice sounded from his against his neck, tickling Chris, making him squirm as she said, “Okay…but I wanna see the leaves if they’ve changed yet.”

“I think I can make that happen.” Chris smiled, feeling over the moon that he had something concrete to look forward to in the next couple of weeks of grueling shooting. Leaning back, he reached a hand up to tip Katie’s face to look at him, telling her, “Gotta bring a costume though…we’ll be trick or treating with my niece and nephews. It’s tradition.”

“Okay, I have something I can wear…” Katie told him, thinking to herself.

“Which would be?” Chris laughed, curious as to what she immediately fell back on as her go-to costume.

“Dorothy, from the Wizard of Oz.” She answered, beaming before asking, “How cold is it gonna get?”

“It’s Massachusetts at the end of October, it’s gonna be on the chilly side, Babe.” Chris chuckled, imagining her in the blue and white gingham dress with the pigtails and red sparkly heels; the picture in his head was fantastic, and he couldn’t wait to see her in costume.

“And what about you? What are you dressing up as?” She asked, squeezing him around the waist playfully.

Making a face, Chris thought for a moment, more so out of show for her before answering with, “I don’t really know…maybe I’ll ‘while away the hours, confirming with the flowers’ as the Scarecrow.”

Katie hung her face forward, shaking her head as she chuckled.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that right? Couples costumes…with Chris Evans…a month after we met…”

Head back laughing, Chris said, “Couples costumes? No, if I’m going to be the death of you, it’s gonna be from sex. That’s the only way to go. That makes a better line on the headstone anyway-’Died the way she came-HARD’”

“OH MY GOD!” Katie cracked up, hiding her face in a hand as she leaned into Chris, collapsing into a fit of giggles. “You’re terrible!”

“Come on, let’s go get those cinnamon rolls iced so we can climb back into bed and I can remind you just how not terrible I actually am…” Chris smirked, landing a swat to her ass as he kissed her temple.


End file.
